Children of the Gods
by LupusCorvus
Summary: Liyah joins her uncle when Jack is called back in a year when Apophis arrives. Hammond doesn't like how Jack "dragged" his niece into the top secret base, but she proves her worth with SG1. But when she's thrown through a different gate on different planet, will she be able to survive the world and the culture she encounters? *M for TDA themes. Please R&R
1. Prologue

Children of the Gods

Prologue

Liyah stood at the living room window and watched two men in some sort of uniform move away from their car and start for the house, something off of one of their clothing caught the sunlight. Her emotional state was having a grand ol' time messing with her mind and the arrival of the men gave her no relief. A knock at the door and a male voice drifted into the room.

"Mrs. O'Neill?" the man questioned.

Liyah moved away from the window, around the furniture, and stood behind the wall where there was just enough space between the threshold and the small table. She could smell the cigarette smoke from there, telling her that her aunt had lit up another one.

"Come in." Her aunt's tone was low.

Footsteps moved away from the door and Liyah waited a few seconds before peering around the corner to see the two men facing into the kitchen. At that closer range, Liyah saw the dark blue color of the uniform. She was familiar enough with military uniforms to recognize Air Force colors since her uncle had his hanging up in his bedroom closet.

"Mrs. O'Neill, is your husband home?" one of the men asked.

"Yes."

A one worded answer and Liyah could picture her aunt taking a hit of the cigarette.

"Can we speak with him?"

A few seconds of silence that Liyah again imagined was filled with another cigarette hit. "You can try."

Liyah pulled her head back around the corner when she saw the two men move to walk further into the house. The heavy footsteps of the two men had reached the second floor and the same male voice was saying something that she couldn't make out just yet. The footsteps moved down the hall and with a careful glance to the stairs, Liyah saw the two men coming down. She wasn't positive, but she thought she saw one of the two men wink at her as he passed by to leave. What did the Air Force want with her uncle? Stepping away from her hiding spot back toward the window, Liyah watched the two men climb back into the car that was parked at the curb.

"Aunt Sarah," she called out. "I'm going over to Amira's."

Liyah didn't hear a response, though she really didn't expect one. Grabbing her backpack she had dumped on the couch as she always did after getting home from school, she headed out the door.

Liyah skitted around a corner and hunched down just as the chase party passed by the alleyway. She waited a few minutes as her breathing returned to normal before risking a look to see where those who had been chasing after her went. The group had just turned a corner, which left her a little bit of time before they realize she had gave them the slip and doubled back. Grabbing the box she had managed to pilfer from the store, Liyah emerged from the alleyway and retraced her steps away from the chase party. It had been about a month since Charlie's death and she had been acting out since then. She had done her best to make sure that her aunt didn't hear about all the things that she did. Liyah had her limits of what she would do, steal small stuff that might get her a couple nights in jail if caught and stay out past curfew. This night was no different with a swiping of an electronic item and getting back on the property long after the street lights came on.

Storing her shoplifted item in a place where either her Aunt Sarah or her father would find it, Liyah pulled out the stick that she used to nudge her rope ladder that led up to her bedroom. The operation of sneaking into her bedroom had taken her a while to work out all the kinks, and she had managed to get in with little noise to alert the two adults in the house. The rope ladder fell from where it had been coiled up and Liyah stashed the stick behind the shrubbery at the house's edge before climbing up. If she could get into the Marines with just the rope climb alone, Liyah figured she'd make it. Pushing the window open while listening for any noises that might tell her that someone was up, Liyah pulled herself over the ledge and coiled the rope ladder back up before closing the window.

"And where have you been?" a voice asked.

The bedroom light flicked on as Liyah turned at the voice. "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk," she lied.

"To a store that closed an hour ago? How long have you been stealing and staying out long past curfew?"

Liyah looked away from Sarah's father. "A month. Everything happened so fast, Pops. I know what happened with Charlie was an accident, but then Uncle Jack was called back to action and I don't know when he'll be back." She couldn't do this, not now after holding it all back.

"Why would you bottle all of that up for so long?"

Liyah thumped down on her bed. "What was I suppose to do? Uncle Jack was called back for some top secret mission and Aunt Sarah was falling apart."

"What about your friends?"

Liyah shrugged. "I haven't mentioned much of anything to 'em."

"You should. I'll keep this between us, but I want no more stealing or sneaking into the house from you. We'll take about this later when Sarah's not here."

Liyah nodded as her grandfather closed the door behind him. Losing Charlie was tougher on her than even she wanted to admit to herself. He was the little brother she had wanted long before being left with her aunt and uncle. Other than her uncle, she was the one person Charlie looked up to. How was Liyah giving her little cousin something to look up to now?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** A part of me wants to do the story from this chapter on in first person past and another wants to keep it third person. I'll keep it as is unless someone feels like it'll flow better as the former. Also, since this is a crossover with the Terre d'Ange series (which has mature sexual themes), there's a good possibility of that in later chapters if this holds my attention long enough.

Chapter 1

Liyah lounged on the couch as the voices of Jack and Sarah drifted from the dining room. He had been back for a couple weeks and won't talk – won't by military classification or didn't want to relive what happened, Liyah didn't know – about what had happened during the time he had been gone. She had straightened up after the night Pops had caught her sneaking back into the house and it seemed that Aunt Sarah hadn't been told.

"I'm not going to fight for custody over her," Sarah's voice drifted in. "You can have full. I want to keep the house."

That meant moving. And possibly a new school and a whole new group of classmates that'll judge her the moment she stepped foot into the school. Rolling herself off the couch, Liyah dared to enter the dining room. "I don't want to leave my friends."

"Don't you worry about that, hun," Jack told her. "I'll figure out a way to make sure you stay in the school district." He reached out and squeezed a hand. "Now, run along. We'll talk later."

Liyah stole a glance to Sarah before nodding and leaving the dining room. She didn't liking how fast things were changing, her family has basically dissolved around her and there wasn't much that she could do to keep a hold of what was left. Standing in the entrance way, Liyah stared into the living room and barely acknowledged the television was on. Turning, she left the house. If she was to be moving within the next few months, she would do what she could.

"Come on, Liyah, you gotta eat something," Amira prodded her. "You're wasting away like this."

"I'm not hungry." She pushed around the food she had bought from the school cafeteria with one utensiled hand and supported her head with the other hand.

"You gotta. There's no point on starving yourself especially when you're going to be moving after school."

Liyah wasn't sure what she would do if she hadn't met Amira in grade school. It was more like Liyah rescued the other girl when a group of girls who were a couple grades older than the two of them were teasing Amira about the large birthmark on her face. Liyah had managed to turn the attention of the older girls from Amira to her and the situation was on the edge of being physical when several teachers came in. Amira was her best friend since that day in the fourth grade.

"Do you want me to come over and help? Would your aunt mind the extra company?"

Liyah shrugged. Sarah seemed to barely tolerate having her around for the past couple of weeks, and Liyah wasn't sure if she would handle having her friend over. "I don't know." She picked her head up off her hand and let go of the plastic fork. "It seems that these past few months, she had grown to not being able to tolerate me being around more than necessary. But…maybe if she sees that you're there to help me pack and move, she wouldn't be so quick to have you leave."

"See, now you're thinkin'." Amira sipped at her drink. "Now eat. You're not gonna last through gym at the end of the day if your blood sugar's low."

Liyah picked up the plastic fork and shoveled a few bites of food into her mouth before having to get up and leave due to the half hour lunch break being done. Stashing the couple snack items and bottle of pop into her backpack, she zipped the pack up and slugged it over a shoulder before joining Amira in the attempts of going to their next class. Her usually good schoolwork had slipped a little, but she had caught herself after Sarah's father caught her, yet her teachers had grown concerned when her grades slipped.

She slid into her seat in the back of the class just as the bell rang. Looking at the projected images on the white board, she found that the day's science class would be comprised of actual lab work instead of taking notes and listening to a teacher who seemed to be someone who had been kicked out of the scientific community and had to settle for a teaching job just to get by. Glancing over the lab instructions, Liyah heard the shifting of the desk next to her.

"Wanna go down to the store and get some snacks and marathon watch movies all weekend?"

"Can't, Taylor." Liyah jotted down the boring paperwork stuff for the actual lab experiment. "I'm moving my stuff to my uncle's new place."

"I didn't realize your aunt and uncle moved."

Liyah looked away from the white board and over to the one guy that she trusted beyond a doubt. "It's … just my uncle. They're doing the paperwork and all that for a divorce. My aunt didn't want to fight over their joint custody that they had when my mom left me with them years ago."

"I didn't know that happened."

"I don't usually tell people that my mom dumped me on my aunt and uncle's porch when I was ten years old and haven't heard from her since." Liyah finished up with copying from the projected writing on the write board and grabbed her papers and headed back to a four person lab station. She hadn't been able to figure out the reasons behind why her mother had left her and not having received any sort of communication in over six years.

"What's going to happen now?" Taylor asked, joining her at the lab station. "He's not going to make you change school districts this late in the school year, is he?"

"With two months left, I don't think so. But I don't know about senior year." Liyah set aside her papers and slid onto the stool and looked down to the item in front of her. A frog was on its back on a dissection plate. "Might as well make the best of the next two months. Now, let's get this frog dissected. Five bucks on the captain of the varsity cheer over there running from the room before class is done."

Liyah lifted up the tailgate of Jack's truck and turned to rest on the bumper. This was the last load that had to be taken to the new house, and it felt odd to be leaving the house that she basically grew up in. On the porch stood Pops and Liyah could have sworn she saw Sarah standing behind the living room window. She hadn't shown herself around for most of the weekend that Liyah, Jack, and Amira were moving furniture and belongings. Standing, Liyah started for the porch and stood in front of Pops.

"Thanks for keeping my little rough patch from Aunt Sarah," she started. "I don't know what she'd do or say if she found out."

"Don't worry about it, Liyah. I'm glad that you've managed to pull yourself up from the hole you had started to dig."

Liyah smiled and hugged the older man who had basically taken it upon himself to be her grandfather. "I'll do what I can to come visit."

"You take care of yourself first. But I do want to be kept up to date with your grades next school year."

"Deal." Liyah gave him another hug as Jack walked up.

"Well, that's everything," her uncle announced as she pulled away from Pops. "Thanks for looking out for Liyah."

"It was a pleasure, Jack."

Liyah turned her attention over to the window that looked into the living room to see that Sarah – if she had been standing there – had moved away from it. She wasn't sure if she should actually give her farewells to her aunt, but was called away by Jack who was ready to leave. Liyah shifted away and started away from the porch and climbed into the front passenger seat of the truck.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_Summer of 1997_

Liyah nearly collapsed on Amira as they collided on the football field, their graduation caps in hand. Having suffered through a hour and a half ceremony that was comprised of two guest speakers that were alumni of the high school and a select members of the current facility before the receiving of diplomas. That took several long minutes before the principle presented the graduating class of 1997, causing the thousand strong graduating class to toss their caps into the air. Liyah wasn't sure if she'd survive the ceremony before her and her classmates were given the signal to begin their exit from the sitting area of the field.

"I can't believe it!" Amira shouted. "We did it! We graduated!"

Liyah pulled back, but still held onto her friend. "I know, I can't believe it either." She's half tackled from the side and nearly took Amira down with her before catching her balance and half heartedly punching Taylor. "We need to go out and celebrate. Come by my uncle's house in one hour and we'll go out."

"And miss the party that the parents of our classmates organized and put on for us tonight?" Taylor dismissed the private party invite. "Didn't you get a ticket for it?"

"I had enough to afford my cap and gown and the clothes I have underneath." Liyah unzipped the gown to show the light blue shirt that came to cover the top of the white skirt a few inches while the skirt came down to just above her knees. "I don't know if I'd be able to get one tonight when they open the doors."

"My mom's one of those working the ticket booths," Amira cut in. "Maybe I can pull a few strings to get you in."

Liyah shrugged. "If you can manage it, let me know. Otherwise I got a date with my television and a decent box full of snack food. And there might be some alcohol involved, I'd have to get one when my uncle's not looking."

"Get one what when I'm not looking?"

Liyah felt her mouth pulled into a cheeky smile before she turned to face her uncle. Seeing a hand behind his back, she leaned to that side to sneak a peek of what he was hiding.

"Get one what, Liyah?"

"A cold one when we get home." She straightened and felt one of her friends drift away in the sea of bodies, most likely off to find another friend or relative.

"Now you know I can't condone such action even when I'm there," Jack told her in the tone of voice she had grown to learn that he would have actually allowed it, but had to put on the "responsible adult" act for the people around that may have heard her comment. He brought around the hand from behind him and presented a small bouquet of flowers. "I got you these."

Liyah tilted her head before accepting the flowers. "They're…lovely, Uncle." She stepped close to him and gave a hug. "Thank you."

"And there's one more thing." Liyah stepped back to see Jack reaching into a jeans pocket and revealing a ticket. "This is for that senior party tonight."

"I…I thought you said I had to pay for all my senior expenses."

"Consider this part of your graduation present."

Liyah beamed and kissed Jack on a cheek before plucking the ticket from his hand. "I don't know how to thank you for all that you've done for me."

"Go enjoy that party tonight, first off," Jack instructed.

"Mr. O'Neill," Amira spoke up as she dragged Taylor over. "Would you mind taking a picture of us three?" She handed over a camera before tugging Liyah to her free side.

Liyah wrapped an arm around her friend's waist before turning her head and sticking out her tongue at Amira. Just past Amira's nose, Liyah spotted Taylor pulling the same move and felt her cheeks tighten due to a smile.

"Okay, one more," came the request from Jack. "And smile this time."

Liyah turned her head to face her uncle and smiled. She saw the world opening up to her, daring her to do anything she wanted as long as she put her mind to it. First she had a party to attend.

Liyah hugged both Taylor and Amira when they met up at the main doors of the school. "I can't believe that this might be the last time we all see each other."

"We'll see each other over the summer," Amira attempted to assure her. "We got to before we all head off to college."

"I actually enlisted in the military," Taylor announced.

Liyah stepped back from him. "What? When were you planning on telling us?" She wasn't expecting to hear how her best guy friend was going to be leaving for basic training. "When were you scheduled to be shipped out for basic?"

"Three weeks. Come on, Liyah, don't pull this tonight."

Liyah pivoted away from him and heard the scuffle of his own shoes on the pavement. "So the three of us has three weeks left together." She turned back to face Taylor. "Then let's make the best of it starting tonight."

The doors of the school opened and Liyah joined her friends and fellow classmates in walking into the school building to enjoy the night. The three friends made a hilarious music video and took a picture that each of them gained a copy. The gym had been equipped with a rock wall that they all challenged each other to reach the top and raced in the blow up maze.

Liyah spent time with her classmates before they all gathered in the auditorium for the raffling off of prizes. She walked away with a mini fridge and few smaller prizes from the raffle in addition to the laundry basket that had an assortment of college survival items. Stepping out to the main parking lot, Liyah scanned around for her uncle's truck.

"Liyah, mom says she can give you a ride home if you need it," Amira told her.

"Thanks. Let me see if Uncle Jack actually showed up at three in the morning." Liyah took a better look around and finally spotted her uncle's dark colored truck. Setting her items down, she hugged Amira. "I'll call you later after some sleep."

"If I don't hear from you in two days, I'm coming over there and dragging you out."

Liyah laughed as she pulled away from Amira and picked up her stuff. "I'll see you later." At the truck, she put the mini fridge and basket in the back seat before climbing into the front seat.

She crashed through the ground foliage in her attempt to gain her makeshift shelter before the rain soaked her completely. Her fire pit was too wet to even contemplate the possibility of getting a fire going, so warmth was out of the question for the night. Climbing into the shelter of her leaf hut, she pulled the door up behind her to block the rain. Liyah wasn't sure what had gotten into her uncle's head when he decided to toss her out into the woods and see if she could survive a week. So far she managed to get shelter up and had a fire going before the rain came along. It would be another night with little food. She had hoped to catch a rabbit or two in the snares she had set out the day before. If there were any animals in the snares, they were most likely gone before she could get back.

In away, Liyah could understand where her uncle was coming from, but to surprise her like that two days after the graduation ceremony was crazy. She had three more days of being out in the woods, or she could call it quits and walk out. But she wasn't going to give up that easily when there was a wager she wanted to win more than anything. A hundred and fifty bucks and the ability to show her uncle – and herself – that she can survive on her own in the wild. Four days on her own with little to eat except berries and one rabbit she caught the first day and periodic ran made for poor hunting. Stuck in her leaf hut until the rain stopped, Liyah thought back to where she left her snares and wondered if they had caught anything. That meant getting out and attempting to start a fire with wet wood. Overhead she could hear water drops hitting the leaves that made up the roof and wondered if they were from the trees or if it was still raining. Daring to stick her head out, Liyah discovered that it had stopped raining. Pulling out her dry kindling and fire starter, she cleared out her fire pit to attempt to start another fire.

Two hours later and a steady fire, Liyah started out in the direction of one of her snares with a walking stick that stood a good foot taller than she did. It proved useful her second day out when she happened to come across a grizzly bear that was grazing near where she was setting a trap. It took an interest in her and she was one step too far from reaching a tree she could climb into. Backing away slow enough not to entice it into chasing her, Liyah tripped over the fallen branch, causing the bear to come after her. In a frenzy, she grabbed the branch and made herself look bigger than she was and started yelling at the bear. It second guessed going after her and turned away, much to Liyah's relief.

Coming up to the first snare revealed nothing, and the second fared no better. Circling back around along the stream, Liyah found a couple fish in the trap and settled for those. Back at her camp, she heard male voices she didn't recognize. Putting her two tied fish up where bears couldn't reach them, she darted to another tree that was a few feet closer and watched the men. Hunters judging by their clothing, yet none of the wild life she knew resided in the woods or the nearby park were in hunting season. Jack has been on good terms with some of the park rangers, so the risk of her being "caught" hunting out of season was low. But the two men were not just doing that, they were trespassing as well.

"Looks like this person's been here a while," one of the men told the other while they both investigated her camp side. "I wonder what brought 'em out this far."

"I don't know, and I don't care," the other replied. "If they catch us out here, they can easily report us to the authorities."

 _Damn straight I will,_ Liyah thought as she moved closer. Both men carried shotguns, though she couldn't tell what gauge. Regardless, they could do serious damage if they aim right. Her foot nudges a rock, and an idea struck her. Bending just so, she picked it up and tossed it in a direction so the backs of the men were facing her. Hitting one man then the other with her walking stick, Liyah reached for one of the shotguns and gained control of it before either man could gain his senses.

"What the hell are the two of you doing trespassing?" she demanded.

"Why don't you give that shotgun back, girl?" the second man instructed. "You might injure yourself."

Liyah shifted her aim just enough to the side and shot off the round that had been chambered and pumped it; reloading it. "Next shot takes off your friend's head and gets left for bear food. You'll lose a leg and get to answer for why you trespassed. Providing you don't bleed out first."

Looking between the two men, she saw the one she had threatened to leave as bear food had blanched in his face and shifted his weight. The other one didn't seem to be as unnerved as his companion. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to be in control of the situation and hoped that her uncle had heard the gun shot and came running. "Now, why are you trespassing? Surely you weren't looking for some out of season game."

"This isn't the problem for you, girl," the first man told her. "Give back the gun and leave us to our business."

"Now see, I can't let you do that." Liyah shifted her weight but kept the shotgun aimed at his companion. "This is part of my property, and that means trespass laws and game laws. I can let you two go – without your guns – and press no charges. Or I can follow through with my threats." This was going south for her pretty quick, and she wasn't even sure if her uncle was home.

"What's going on here?" another male voice called out.

Liyah glanced over and recognized the park ranger. "I caught these two low lives trespassing and most likely hunting out of season, sir."

"You're O'Neill's niece?" Liyah nodded. "Thanks for catching these two." The park ranger stepped in and asked the two men for their papers and called in back up when they couldn't produce the papers. Soon enough, the two men were taken away in handcuffs as Jack showed up and Liyah handing over the shotgun she had.

Liyah walked back to her leaf hut as her uncle and the park ranger spoke in hushed tones and thought back to the two fish she had stashed in the tree. If Jack was there, she would more than likely be going back to the house and not completing the one week survival course. Finally the two men parted and Jack walked over to her.

"It seems that you've managed pretty well out here," he told her. "Come on back home."

Liyah had settled into a relaxing summer, unperturbed at the looming deadline to be moving into the dormitories of the college she had gained admission to. The move in date was a month and a half off and she would rather sit on the side of the pond in the backyard and fish for fish that don't live there. Both Taylor and Amira had been over since the all night party the night of graduation, and Liyah was hoping to throw a going away party for Taylor before he shipped out. Sliding the door wall closed behind her, she toed off her shoes before stepping into the house. Night had fallen and the insects were threatening to disembowel her if she hadn't made the escape when she had.

"I'm going up to the roof," Jack called out. "Wanna come up? You might see something this time."

"Other than what the neighbors are doing at this time of night?" It wouldn't be the first time she'd seen her uncle do that. "Any special events going on?"

"Just come up and sit with me if you don't want to gaze at the stars."

Liyah rummaged through the kitchen for refreshments before going outside and up the ladder to join her uncle, who was in a chair and looking through the telescope. She sat down in front of the laptop and studied the chart that showed what the night's sky. It had taken her a few weeks to understand and read the sky charts. Liyah wasn't sure how much time had passed before hearing the rumbling of a car engine drifted up before it stopped and a couple doors opened and closed.

A muffled knock at the front door came before a voice called out: "Sir, there's a ladder over here."

She didn't turn around as someone climbed up, taking her cues from Jack. The hope that this late night visitor wasn't another military underling coming to tell her uncle he was reactivated was there. The last time an Air Force uniform showed up to an O'Neill residence, Jack left for a few months.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill?" a man questioned from behind her.

Liyah glanced over to jack to see he hadn't turned around and went back to the star chart as Jack replied with, "retired."

"I'm Major Samuels."

"Air Force?" Liyah shot over a shoulder.

"Yes … ma'am. I'm the General's executive officer."

"Little piece of advice, Major," Jack spoke up. "Get re-assed to NASA. That's where all the action's going to be out there."

Liyah motioned skyward as Jack said "out there".

"I'm under orders to bring you to General Hammond, sir."

Jack kept his attention on the telescope. "Never heard of him."

"He replaced General West," Samuels replied. "He said it's important. Something about the Stargate."

Liyah turned to look at her uncle, who caught her gaze. She silently begged him not to go and leave her to fend for herself until the military decided to allow him to return. Smart enough to keep her mouth quiet, she watched Jack turn around to look at Samuels for the first time. "I'm not going anywhere without my niece."

"I cannot allow it," Samuels countered.

"I'm not going to let the military take my uncle away again," Liyah spoke up. "If Uncle Jack goes, I go as well."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liyah kept her mouth shut and her eyes open. This was possibly the only time she would set foot onto an operational military base and she wasn't going to risk being sent to sit at a security station while her uncle and this General Hammond talked about this Stargate. With luck Hammond would allow her to stay around as long as she kept quiet and didn't speak of what she heard and saw. In the elevator, Liyah leaned against the wall opposite the door and kept her hands in the pouch of the black hoodie she had bought when she was in the high school's Junior ROTC unit. The unit's crest was over her left breast and her nickname of "Kill Joy" was on the back. The other students in the unit thought the shooting range had been set up in a way that allowed her to sweep through like it was nothing. Liyah had been going with Jack since she was twelve to the gun range.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened a couple seconds later. Liyah pulled herself off the elevator wall and followed behind Jack and Samuels to a security desk. Jack signed a clipboard before turning his attention to the major.

"We're going to have to take a second elevator down the rest of the way," Samuels told him as Liyah was motioned by the guard to sign the clipboard.

"I know," Jack replied. "I've been here before."

Liyah turned from the desk as the elevator doors opened and the two men walked in before joining them. She resumed her original position from the first elevator and listed to the computerized voice announced that they arrived on level twenty eight. Following Samuels through the corridors and around a couple of corners, Liyah found herself in the office of the commanding officer. Keeping herself out of the … Major General's gaze, Liyah half listened to Jack banter with the General about writing a book and how he'd have to kill anyone who read it.

"And who's this behind you?" the General questioned.

Liyah looked up from the model aircraft and turned her attention to the man who asked who she was. Stepping forward, her mind and body sliding into the parade rest position, she met eye contact with him. "Liyah O'Neill, sir."

"She's my niece, sir," Jack offered up. "Figured she wouldn't get into much trouble as long as she stayed with me."

Liyah watched Hammond with the thought that he would send her back to sit with security or send her home completely. After what she had seen, she hoped that he wouldn't even if she hadn't signed a confidentiality agreement.

"I'll have a confidentiality agreement brought up for her to sign," Hammond assented. He turned to Liyah. "Everything you see from now on, even what you have seen so far, is deemed classified and to discuss anything pertaining to this program outside anyone connected with it will result in disciplinary action. Is that understood, young lady?"

"Crystal, sir." She relaxed her postured and allowed a half smirk to pull at her mouth. Maybe there was a reason she hadn't put the time in for meeting with a college consular for fall classes.

"Samuels said something about the Stargate," Jack cut in.

"Down to business, I like that."

Liyah took up what has quickly become her spot and followed along as Hammond led the way down to the medical center and the doctor on duty turned down the cover sheet half way on what would have been a typical dead man save for the odd symbol on his forehead and … was that a pouch in his abdomen?

"Best we can tell, these slits form a pouch similar to a marsupial," Doctor Warner stated.

"I coulda told you that," Liyah said, straightening from having a closer look of the pouch.

"We haven't done an autopsy yet," Warner informed them.

"These people – aliens as you call them – came through the gate, killed four of my men and abducted another using advanced weapon," Hammond told Jack.

"Weapons, sir?" Liyah asked as an officer handed over a weapon to her. Before she could attempt to figure out how to activate it, Jack took it from her and turned it on faster than she probably would have done.

"There were no creatures like this on Abydos," Jack said, handing the weapon back. "Those people were human. Ra brought 'em from Earth thousands of years ago."

"But your report says this "Ra" was in fact some sort of alien that lived inside a human body," Hammond questioned.

"His eyes glowed," Jack replied. "That was our first clue."

"Are you sure he's dead, Colonel?"

Liyah watched the two men and wondered what sort of trouble she had gotten herself into by tagging along with her uncle. Aliens and advanced weaponry that would easily wipe out everyone on earth would be something like the movie Independence Day.

"Unless he can survive a tactical nuclear warhead blowing up in his face, positive," Jack replied. "Why?"

"These people, whatever they are, were guarding another man who retreated back through the gate," Hammond replied as he left the medical center. "I got a good look at his eyes, Colonel. They glowed."

Aliens that took control of humans and the only sign was that their eyes glowed. Was it too late for her to back out while she had the chance? She looked over to Jack and received a little shake of his head. She was in this for the long haul regardless of what happens. She followed along quietly as they made their way back to Hammond's office. Through the window that looked into the briefing room, she watched as a couple airmen escorted two other men who took seats at the table.

"Kawalsky and Ferretti, yes," Hammond answered a question that Liyah hadn't heard being asked. "They were under your command on the first Stargate mission. Tell me about Daniel Jackson, Colonel."

Liyah heard that direction coming a mile away. She maintained the vigilance at the window as her uncle turned his attention back to Hammond. One man motioned to the other and gestured toward her. Their mouths moved as they exchanged words, about her no doubt, and probably wondering why a civilian was in a top secret military base.

"You didn't like Jackson, did you?" Hammond's voice brought Liyah back into the office.

"Daniel was a scientist," Jack replied. "He sneezed a lot. He was a geek, sir."

"So you didn't have time for him," Samuels assumed.

Jack turned a little toward the major. "I didn't say that. He saved my life and found a way home for my men. Something like that kinda grows on you, don't you think?"

"According to the mission report, you were ordered to go through the Stargate to detect any threat to Earth," Hammond summed up. "And if found, to detonate a nuclear device to destroy the Gate on the other side."

Liyah could have sworn she had seen the flicker of an eye in her direction. Her mind worked to make the connection of the events the previous year. Her uncle's recalled back into active duty and was ordered to detonate a nuclear weapon. Who would give a man who recently lost a son a suicide mission? She turned back to Kawalsky and Ferretti and wondered if they knew what happened before Jack arrived at Cheyenne Mountain.

"So to the best of your knowledge, Daniel Jackson and everyone else on Abydos are dead?" Hammond demanded.

"That's right."

Hammond levered himself up. "Good. You wouldn't mind if I authorize a go ahead for our plan."

Liyah did a quick double take before following Hammond out of the office. "Wait, what plan?"

"You're in no position to ask questions, child," Hammond shot back.

She stopped in bewilderment of how rude the general just responded to her. A hand rested on her upper back, causing her to turn her attention to her uncle.

"Why don't you go to the briefing room?" he suggested. "I'm sure Kawalsky and Ferretti are really curious to know who you are."

"I'm sure as well," Liyah replied. "But I want to know more about what I'm involved in now."

"This material that the Gate's made of must be tough to withstand a Mark Three," Hammond continued as if Liyah and Jack were still with him.

"We sent back a drone when we returned to Earth," Jack picked up. "It was flattened on the other side. The Abydos Gate had been buried in the rubble."

Liyah could have sworn she saw the little tick of her uncle's temple that gave him away whenever he lied like that. She was still in the dark with half of what actually happened on Abydos a year ago and given the stressful situation that was going on at the current moment, Liyah was sure that she didn't have high level clearance. Just being able to walk through the base was pushing it.

The security door opened after a guard swiped a card. Waiting for Hammond and Jack to enter first, Liyah stepped after them. At first her gaze was on the warhead that the technicians were working on, but something caught her attention just out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she felt her mouth drop open. The people in the large room ignored her as she moved toward the grand object that comprised a good part of space. Her shoes caused the metal to echo with each step as she moved up the ramp. Reaching out as if the slightest whiff of air current would bring it tumbling down around her, Liyah touched the metal of the Stargate. Behind her, she could hear Jack and Hammond arguing over whether or not the nuclear warhead – a Mark Five if she heard right – should be sent through to Abydos.

"We'll send the bomb through on schedule," Hammond informed Jack.

"You can't do that!" Liyah hurried down the ramp to face the general. She came up short when he turned to look at her with a look of how she dared to speak up against a two star general. "There are innocent people on that planet."

"There are innocent people here, Miss O'Neill," Hammond shouted. "Unlike your uncle here, I have my orders and I follow them." He signaled to some of the stationary soldiers. "Take Colonel O'Neill and his niece to the holding room. Give him some time to think over things while I decide what to do about them."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Liyah felt the vibration of the cell door close behind her and fought the rising tide of going crazy. She couldn't help but feel like the main reason she was in the cell with her uncle was due to her being a liability to the security of the base.

"Me and Ferretti didn't tell them anything," she heard a man say. Pulling herself out of the hole that had been somehow opening up under her ever since arriving, Liyah found herself looking at the nose of one of the men she had seen being escorted into the briefing room earlier.

"I appreciate that."

"Hey, those kids saved my life, too."

Liyah stepped around the two men and managed to get herself comfortable on the lower bed of the bunk. If she could make herself appear small and out of the way, she would learn more about what happened to her uncle and his team a year ago.

"They're reason we kept the secret, right?" Kawalsky continued. "That one kid that idolized you, what was his name again?"

Liyah noticed how her uncle got a distant gaze on his face and somehow knew he was thinking back to the people he had met and how he affected their lives as they affected his.

"Skaara," Jack finally replied.

"Remember how he was always saluting him?" Kawalsky seemed to be amused by the memories the two men were sharing.

"I remember how Charlie did that when he was younger," Liyah dared to add into the conversation. "Remember, Uncle Jack?"

That brought Kawalsky's attention to her. "Uncle?"

She shifted her body into a sitting position. "Jack's my mother's brother. He's been the only father figure in my life for as long as I can remember."

"I didn't know you had a kid, sir. We went through the whole mission together."

"He…died just before the Abydos mission."

Liyah missed Charlie probably just as much as her uncle did. The boy had been like a brother to her and there wasn't much that she wouldn't have done for him.

"I'm sorry," Kawalsky's voice brought Liyah back from that distant place wherever she went when her mind didn't give her thoughts for an anchor. "I didn't know."

The door to the cell opened before Jack could respond. Kawalsky practically jumped to his feet while Jack followed at a slower rate. Liyah pulled herself off the bed and stood over by her uncle as Hammond walked in.

"How many did you say were on Abydos?" the General questioned.

"That we saw…" Jack thought for a second. "Maybe about five thousand. Does this mean you're reconsidering sending the bomb, sir?"

"It means I'm open to suggestions."

"Let me take a team through the Gate, sir," Jack requested. "We'll find out what these aliens are. Kawalsky and I know the land and the people. We've been there before."

Panic started to seep into Liyah's gut as Jack requested to go back through the Gate. She tugged on his coat sleeve in the hope that he wouldn't forget her this time around.

"You think you do," Hammond countered. "Jackson could be dead and you don't know what you would be walking into."

"Sir…There is one way to find out."

"We'll have the prototype sent over from M.I.T."

"General, we don't need that probe." Jack turned and grabbed the box of Kleenex off the table. "This will do."

Liyah followed after her uncle as he slid past the General. Yes, she was too far in the knowledge of Stargate Command and some of what happened – or the orders – of the Abydos mission. There was little that Hammond could do to her without her signature on a confidentiality agreement, and she hadn't heard him give the guards orders to bring her back to the holding cell.

Back in the control room, Liyah heard the device took note of the soldiers – armed and ready – at the foot of the ramp that led up to the Gate and stood among them. She looked down at the computer screen as it showed different symbols being encoded as a wheel on the Gate spun.

"Care to explain this concept?" Hammond inquired.

"Chevron five encoded."

"Jackson's got allergies," Jack replied.

Kawalsky smiled. "I get it."

"He'll know this came from me," Jack began. "Instead of, with all due respect sir, someone like you."

The technician at the computer announced that chevron six was encoded. Liyah sensed her uncle leave the control room and soon saw him in the Gate room. When the seventh chevron was locked in, activating the wormhole, Liyah jumped back when the vortex leapt out of the event horizon. Beside her, Kawalsky chuckled at her reaction.

"You'll get used to it if you stick around long enough, Kid," he told her.

"What does it feel like? Going through that?"

"Like walking through a deep freezer that causes you to form ice crystals throughout your entire body," Kawalsky told her. "And good luck on landing on your feet since it'll throw you several feet from the receiving Gate."

"The object should now be through the Abydos Gate," the technician informed them.

"Now what?" Hammond looked around, somehow still not catching onto Jack's plan.

Jack returned to the control room. "Now we wait. If Daniel's still around, he'll get the message."

"And what if the aliens get it?" Samuels asked.

"They could be blowing their noses right now." Liyah turned and used the control board as support behind her, mindful not to touch any of the actual controls. She swore she saw Jack's mouth twitch into a smile while Kawalsky didn't hide his own amusement at her comment.

"They could be planning an attack," Samuels countered.

"Come on, Samuels, let me be the cynic around here," Jack shot back before turning to Hammond. "This might take a while."

Liyah joined the four men in going up to the briefing room and lounged around. Someone had came in and handed Hammond a thin folder and left to continue whatever they were doing. Half figuring it was that confidentiality agreement Hammond had mentioned a few hours ago, Liyah still didn't move from where she sat at the bay window that looked over the Gate room. The General waved her over and handed up the folder when she reached his side. Taking a seat as she accepted the folder, Liyah opened it and read over the agreement.

"This is a non-disclosure agreement," Hammond informed her. "Basically, you are prevented from disclosing any sort of specific information pertaining to the Stargate, Stargate Command, or anything that would become of it under penalty of prosecution under the Espionage Act."

 _Not that I really have a choice now,_ Liyah thought as she signed the agreement. She closed the folder and slid it back to Hammond as the room rumbled. The men rushed over to the window that overlooked the Gate, causing Liyah to shoulder her way just to glance down as the Gate was being activated. When no one moved to allow her to gain a good spot at the window, Liyah started down the stairs into the control room then the few feet into the Gate room. This time when the vortex shot out into the room, she was prepared for it. When the event horizon stabilized, a single object came through and made a clank on the ramp. Daring to see how close she could get to the Gate without being shot in the back, Liyah gathered up the object – the Kleenex box – and walked back to join her uncle; who read the message: "Thanks. Send more."

Jack accepted the box and showed it to Samuels. "Permission to take a team through the Stargate, sir."

"Providing I get the President's authorization," Hammond replied. "The mission briefing will be at 0800 hours. Consider yourself recalled to active duty, Colonel."

Liyah stepped out of the shower and slipped into the clean clothes that she had pulled from her closet. Hammond had allowed the two of them to return home to freshen up; and for Jack to pull out his service dress uniform. Her outfit was a good pair of jeans and a casual shirt that wasn't a tee shirt or a shirt that otherwise would end up as a paint shirt. Back in her room, she dumped her dirty clothes in her basket and pulled a couple tee shirts, sweatpants and mesh shorts out and stuffed them into a bag followed by underwear and socks.

"Ready, Liyah?" Jack asked from the bedroom door.

She turned to see him in his Class A uniform, jacket hung over a forearm. "I don't know about this, Uncle."

"Nerves?" She nodded. Jack walked in and stood in front of her. "You'll be fine, Kid."

"It's not the briefing I'm worried about. It's Hammond not allowing me to go through the Gate."

"I talked with him before. Providing I'm on the mission or I give my permission, you're allowed to go on any mission you wish."

"I want to go on this Abydos mission."

"Done. Now, let's get going." Jack turned for the door. "I'll buy you breakfast and pop on the way in."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So sorry for not getting this up sooner. I've been distracted by playing an MMO (TOR), so the blame's on me. Hopefully this would make up for it.

Chapter 5

Liyah zipped up her vest as she stepped out of the locker room. In the corridor Kawalsky and Ferretti had been waiting for her – something they probably thought they owed Jack given her relation to him. "Is everyone waiting on me?"

"Nah, the scientist is due to emerge as well," Kawalsky told her, pushing himself off the wall with his shoulders. "Besides, me and Ferretti here won't leave you behind."

Liyah smirked as she and the two men made their way through the corridors to the Gate room. "That's good to know." She kept pace with Kawalsky. "What was my uncle like during that mission? He left so soon after Charlie's death when the Air Force recalled him."

"Given how we were dealing with Ra at the time," Ferretti threw in. "He did his best to make sure that we all survived and got home."

"But Ra's dead now, so who came through the Gate?" Liyah tossed back.

"That's what we're going to find out, LC," Kawalsky replied.

Liyah pulled up short. "What did you just call me?"

"LC, Little Colonel. Did you honestly think that we'd let you go without a nickname given your family relations with Colonel O'Neill?"

"What happened to waiting for everyone?" Liyah heard Carter call out from behind them.

"We figured you knew where the Gate room was," Ferretti shot back over his shoulder.

Liyah stifled a laugh as they met up with the rest of the team that was going off world and Hammond and Samuels. Hammond was speaking to Jack as Liyah allowed her attention to drift over to the active wormhole. The order was simple; bring back Jackson. The off world group moved for the ramp that led up to the Gate, and the first couple went through the event horizon. Liyah stopped and stared at it just before someone pushed her through. If she was asked to describe what it felt like in that instant that she passed through one event horizon and emerged from the other, Liyah would be at a complete loss of words. But to describe what it was like to emerge on the other side, cold enough to have frost on any of her exposed skin and a wandering thought of how she ended up sprawled on her back. Someone helped her up before she gained a grasp of herself and her surroundings.

"How you feeling, Kid?" Ferretti asked.

"Like I've been through the deepest level of hell."

"It'll pass."

Liyah gathered herself up and adjusted her P90 so it sat comfortably in front of her before moving away from the Gate. Jack had been adamant that she wasn't to be given any sort of large power weapons save for the standard issue hand gun, but that was overruled by Hammond's insistence that since they didn't know what they would be facing, everyone going off world would be given the same weapons. So Jack did the next best thing and made sure that Liyah knew how to load the magazine and gained a few hours of firing time before leaving on the mission. A scuff of a foot from the shadows caught her attention before people jumped out from their hiding places aiming their own weapons at the team.

"Cha'hari!" a man shouted, appearing from somewhere. "Cha'hari. Lower your guns."

Liyah glanced over the group who were defending the room and watched as they obeyed the order.

"Jack…" the same man trailed off, surprised to see the team and the colonel standing there. "Welcome back."

Following her uncle's gaze, Liyah spotted a man about her age – he appeared to be about her own age – and wondered if that was Skaara that Jack and Kawalsky were talking about the night before. Jack and Skaara greeted each other before Jack waved Liyah over.

"Skaara, this is Liyah," he introduced. "Liyah, Skaara."

Liyah squinted a little as Skaara looked between her and Jack. The wheels were turning in his head. She felt her mouth pull into a smile before turning at the voices behind her, seeing Kawalsky and Ferretti greet Daniel.

"Is O'Neill your …" Skaara attempted to ask Liyah.

"Father?" Nod. "No. He's my uncle; mother's brother."

"One of them looked like Ra, Daniel," Kawalsky spoke, catching Liyah's attention.

"Well they didn't come from here," Daniel informed them. "The boys take shifts guarding the Gate thirty six hours a day, every day. We'd know if they came through here."

"They'd have to have come from somewhere," Liyah chimed in. "Right?" She looked between Jack and Daniel. It was then that it seemed that Daniel just realized that she was there.

"Who's this, Jack?"

"My niece, Liyah." He put an arm around her shoulders in a somewhat protective gesture. "I'm gonna have to have to look around."

"I think I can help, but it's going to have to wait until the sandstorm's passed." Daniel looked around real quick. "We were about to have our evening meal. Why don't you join us?"

"How long has it been since we ate back on earth?" Liyah posed to her uncle.

"Oh…I don't see why we can't partake of the local food."

Liyah smiled as she stepped out from Jack so she could relieve herself of her gear and maybe ask where she could step off for a private moment to empty her bladder. Checking her P90, she made sure it was out of the way but where she could grab it if needed, Liyah found herself being pulled to where everyone had gathered for the communal eating area. A couple of the boys – all around the same age that she was – seemed to be interested in her, but with a quiet word from Daniel, they had eased up and accepted her. One of them had handed her a bowl and gestured for her to try it. Having stepped completely out of her comfort zone, Liyah saw little point in not trying the drink. Taking a sip, she felt the burn in her throat just as Jack half surprised said "Moonshine."

"Moon…shine?"

Liyah chuckled. "Yeah, as in booze."

"Daniel, what are you teaching these boys," Jack cut in.

Liyah chuckled again, more to herself that time as she sipped a little more of the local moonshine. "Try it, Uncle."

"Alright." Jack accepted it and made a little cheers gesture. "Skaara's moonshine." He takes a drink and spits it out instantly. "Whoa!"

Liyah couldn't help but join in on the laughter. There was a part of her that felt like she could get used to this, feeling the camaraderie that the group had. It was a family unit that had been missing for most of her life.

"Our little soldiers have all grown up, Colonel," Kawalsky spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm so proud."

Liyah reached out and served herself a little more food as Skaara attempted to return something to her uncle. He had smoked a year earlier, but must have given it up here on Abydos.

"So this man that looks like Ra," Daniel brought up the subject that brought the offworld team to Abydos. "He must have come through another Gate."

"What other Gate?" Carter questioned. "The Gate only goes here."

"I think you're wrong about that." Daniel seemed confident that he could prove the scientist in that.

"I-I was there," Sam countered. "We ran hundreds of permutations."

"But you didn't have what you need." Skaara pushed through to him and told him that the sandstorm had passed. "I'll show you." Daniel turned to Sha're and told her something in the Abydoian language that Liyah didn't even pretend to understand.

Liyah watched Daniel being kissed with passion by his wife and joined in the laughter. She went to stand and join her uncle, Sam, and Kawalsky before being waved back down by Jack.

"We won't be that long," he told her. "Make sure that Ferretti doesn't get them into trouble."

"More like I'll keep her out of trouble, sir," Ferretti shot back.

Liyah rolled her eyes and smiled. She reached into a vest pocket and pulled out a brand new deck of cards. "Anyone up for a card game?" She wasn't sure how much time had passed, with her numerous attempts to explain how to play the card game to those who wanted to play the game when she heard the Gate being activated. In a panic, Liyah grabbed her P90 and took up a position just as half of the locals did the same. She waited until the second person came before shooting. Her body shook from the high levels of adrenaline that was pumping through her system. A staff blast exploded just above her head, causing Liyah to duck away from it. Moving to a new spot, she popped up and shot at the nearest armored person. That caused him – she thought the person was male, it was hard to tell with the snake like helmet covering the face – to turn and fire his staff at her. Taking a deep breath, she waited for the energy blast to be released. His attention was cut into and the blast that was most likely a death shot hit Liyah in her left shoulder. Pain shot through her and it took all that she had to not cry out.

Turning away from the fire fight and sliding down behind a pillar, Liyah put a hand to her face and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. That had to stop and right then. There was no crying in combat. She barely registered hearing the Gate activating and shutting down before even attempting to stand or check her wound. The arm that was connected to the wounded shoulder didn't support her in the motions of standing, but Liyah managed it as those who hid during the fire fight emerged and everyone who was able to move took count of the aftermath. Daniel ran in and shouted for Shar'ae. Liyah stepped out from where she had hid after being injured just as her uncle appeared in the chamber. The look on his face seemed to tell her that he had decided that she would stay on Earth the next time he went offworld.

Jack helped her getting her tactical vest off and immobilized her wounded arm by securing it between her body and the vest. He gave her a questioning look, which Liyah responded to with a nod. She'll survive to see another day. She attempted to help Sam tend to a seriously wounded Ferretti, which wasn't all that much but it gave her something to do. When everything was set, Liyah walked with the others through the Gate back home.

She stepped away as the sudden appearance of medics took up room on the ramp. One of the medics unzipped her vest and performed some medical treatment on it before turning her attention to the conversation between Jack, Hammond, and Samuels. Something about the metal disc that closed behind the offworld team after their arrival.

"That's our insurance against more surprises," Hammond answered Jack's question. "It's pure titanium – hopefully impenetrable." Liyah met the general's gaze as the medics tended to her and Ferretti's wounds. "What happened, Colonel?"

"Base camp was hit while some were out on recon," Liyah spoke up. "Fair guess is that it was the same group from before."

"Jackson's wife and one of our kids was kidnapped," Jack cut in, coming up to Liyah's side.

"Your kids?"

"From the previous mission, sir."

The medic put a gentle hand on Liyah's hand to guide her away from the Gate room. She followed as she heard Daniel introducing himself and requesting that he goes with the team that goes to rescue Shar'ae. Short of finishing up receiving medical treatment and changing out of the offworld uniform, Liyah had little to do and figured due to her being short one functioning arm she wouldn't be going on the next offworld mission.

She was sitting in the medical wing keeping Kawalsky company and telling him some of her background – how her mother raised her off and on and eventually left her with Jack at the age of ten and was under full custody of her aunt and uncle since then – when Jack appeared at the doorway in civilian clothing.

"Doc says he's gonna make it," her uncle spoke up. "You gonna stay here all night?"

"Yes, sir," Kawalsky replied. "You should go home, kid. Get some rest."

"I'll get right on that, sir," Liyah countered with a half smirk and a cocky salute. She struggled a little to her feet, but neither man moved to assist since she gained her stance a little longer than normal. Doc Warner had put her arm in a sling and ordered that she keep it on for the next few weeks and he'll check it in a month. It took her an enormous amount of willpower to not to cry out in pain when she changed from offworld uniform into civilian clothing. She had managed to don her pull over hoodie and tucked the empty sleeve into the front pocket.

Leaving the medical area with her uncle, Liyah spotted Daniel standing all by his lonesome and gestured to him. Jack shrugged and Liyah stepped up to the archeologist.

"They don't know what to do with me," he said. "And I don't know what to do with myself."

Liyah reached out and touched a shoulder. "Come on back with us."

She stood in front of the mirror and stared at her wound. Reddish skin that was most likely due to busted blood vessels, a spot that was nearly as large as her palm was oozing some sort of bodily fluid that could be her way of attempting to form a scab. Looking closer at the wound, she figured that it was a burn that she considered to be lucky with considering the arm could have been lost to amputation. The topical antibiotic ointment stung when she applied it to the burn in the attempt that the open wound didn't get infected. Finished with the ointment and cleaning up real quick, Liyah adjusted her black wife beater before grabbing the gauze and sling before ducking out of the bathroom. Down the hall, she heard her uncle and Daniel talking in the den.

"Yes, when am I going to meet your wife?" Daniel asked.

"Probably never," Liyah answered as she held up the gauze and gestured to her uncle. "She had left when Uncle Jack came back from Abydos last year."

"I'm sorry."

"So was I." Jack assisted Liyah with taping down the gauze as she held it. "I think she in her heart forgave me for what happened to Charlie. She just couldn't forget."

"And you?"

Liyah nodded when her uncle finished with the tape and adjusted her shirt again before working the sling on. She wandered into the kitchen in search of something to drink as Jack explained that he was the opposite. He couldn't forgive, but sometimes could forget.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It shouldn't have taken her an hour to find a comfortable position in her own bed in order to fall asleep. Laying flat hadn't helped, it felt worse actually. Being propped up in the corner helped a little if she had enough pillows for cushioning. Finally after a few hours, Liyah gave up attempting to fall asleep for the time being. Padding down the hallway, soft snores drifted from the den. Creeping past Daniel sleeping on the couch, Liyah slipped out the door wall. Daniel shifted once in her process of escape before sinking back into deep sleep. Secured outside with the door wall opened just enough for her to be able to slip back inside, Liyah eased herself into a chair. There was a calming sense about this time of night that was between the dead of night and early morning just as the sun was rising. Not even the nocturnal wildlife seemed to be awake at this time. Taking a deep breath, Liyah doubted that she would be allowed to return to Stargate Command after being injured off world. She would have to eventually; there was no way that she could explain the staff wound to a doctor at the local hospital without giving away the true cause of it. Behind her came the sound of the door wall sliding open.

"You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." She gestured to her shoulder.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Daniel. We didn't know that the camp was going to be attacked." And that two people would be taken. Liyah could tell that he was still kicking his ass over Shar'ae being abducted and not being there to try and save her. She had thought over what happened since returning to Earth and held little doubt that her uncle would set fire to heaven and cool hell to make sure she got back home.

"I'm surprised that Jack let you through the Gate."

"He knew I would have thrown a fit if I was left here at the house." Liyah stared out toward the tree line, thinking she had heard something. "And I had seen too much to be let loose not to have signed the confidentiality agreement according to Hammond. There wasn't all that much to lose. And I think they would have either held me in a cell until Uncle Jack returned or sent me back here."

Daniel brought over a chair and sat. "You're really attached to him."

"He has been that father figure in my life that I've never had. I had gone through a tough time when Charlie died and Uncle Jack went to Abydos." Liyah looked down to her hands, her fingers moving in a mindless way. "He's the only family I have in the world."

"I don't see why I can't go, Uncle," Liyah argued. "I'm injured, not dead. And I certainly don't have any college commitments."

"You will. I called Amira to come take you to go see a counselor at University of Colorado," Jack argued back. "I talked with Hammond about getting you under the GI bill for college."

Liyah shifted the sling into a more comfortable spot so the strap didn't cut into her neck as she chased after her uncle. "Don't I have to enlist to qualify for that? And be in active duty for a few years before receiving a full honorable discharge?"

Jack pulled up short and turned to look at his niece.

"Yeah, I looked that up. Didn't think I actually entertained the thought of actually enlisting in active duty, did you?" After the events of the other day, Liyah wasn't sure if she actually wanted to enlist. But she wanted to go trail after her uncle into similar situations.

"Liyah, why would you want to go do something like that?"

She half shrugged. "Because I never really saw myself going to college and doing all that 'important' stuff like getting a major and earning a degree. I've never been one just to sit and do nothing." She heard a car door being closed and sighed. "I want to know what goes on in the briefing," she demanded before there was a knock at the door. Plastering a smile on her face, Liyah quickly came up with a cover story for her shoulder just before she opened the door. "Amira!"

"Liyah!" Amira's face contorted a little when she saw Liyah's arm in the sling. "What happened?"

"Managed to injure my shoulder during one of Uncle's surprise wilderness survival trials," Liyah replied, swearing that she heard some sort of approval from him. "He's in the mind that you help get me to go register for college classes and all that."

"No problem. Ready?"

"In a minute." Liyah headed back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottled drink. "I mean it, Uncle Jack. I wanna know what goes on."

"So, what classes were you thinking of, Miss O'Neill," the counselor questioned Liyah.

"I don't know, maybe basics; classes that I need to graduate." She wasn't thrilled about having sat in waiting for an hour just to see this counselor to register and get classes. "I have some work with the Air Force, would I have to speak with the individual instructors about the possibility of future dates I would be unable to attend class?"

"Active duty?"

"Reserve." Liyah would have to talk with her uncle or with Hammond about getting some BDUs in her size. That or take the six weeks to get through basic training.

"I see." The counselor shuffled through the papers in front of her to diffuse what tension that must had been passing through her. "That would be completely up to you, Miss O'Neill. Now, these are the classes I'm suggesting based on your high school transcript."

Liyah leaned in as the counselor highlighted several classes. All were suggested based on her grades from those she took in high school. A decent math class that gravitated in the middle of that particular list, a 101 composition class, and a few more that added up to a full twelve credit course. Finally leaving the collective offices of the counselors, Liyah met up with Amira who had been talking with an eye catching male that was roughly their age.

"All set?" her friend queried.

"Got a set of classes to pay for." Liyah held up the papers from the counselor. "But I gotta talk with Uncle Jack first about."

"He sent you all this way without a way to pay for it?" Amira gave a disparaging sigh. She turned her attention to the young male with the promise that she'll call him when she was able.

Liyah shifted her weight from foot to foot while her friend concluded her conversation before wandering off on her own. A thought crossed her mind that if Amira noticed she had walked away, she'd come after.

The truck was still gone when they pulled into the drive. To Liyah, it wasn't good. It meant that he had been sent off world on a mission. She just hoped that he left a message that was cryptic enough in case someone else was within hearing distance.

"You want me to come in?" Amira questioned.

"Yeah. I don't know when Uncle Jack's gonna be back, and I may have to make a grocery store run." Liyah pushed the front door in and headed for the kitchen to take stock of what was at her disposal. Grabbing a pen and a scrap piece of paper, she wrote down what she felt was needed before going in search of Amira. In her bedroom, Liyah found her friend looking at a picture that was taken of her and her cousin.

"I didn't think you'd have anything left of Charlie," Amira spoke, not turning away from the picture. "Is this all you have?"

"Yeah. Sarah has the rest of my cousin's stuff. Uncle Jack didn't want much to remind him of what happened." Liyah walked over and looked at the picture of her eleven year old self holding an infant Charlie. "I might ask Sarah if I could have one of his last school pictures. I'm ready to go."

A couple of hours later, Liyah had fresh food and the house all to herself. Pacing around like a caged wild animal, she contemplated calling a cab to get her to Cheyenne Mountain, but that wouldn't look good for her. Shifting the sling a little, she broke down and grabbed the keys to her car and taking herself. Her left arm wasn't needed all that much when driving, just handling the door. Blinkers would have to be handled with her right hand if things went well. Driving through Colorado Springs to the foothills where Stargate Command was located, Liyah hoped that nothing serious happened to the offworld teams.

Coming up to the security booth, Liyah pulled out her high security clearance badge and flashed it to the airman who pulled the graveyard shift before being waved through. Parking her car in an open spot, Liyah clipped on her badge on the bottom hem of her shirt and pulled herself out of the vehicle. Her mind still worked through outrageous scenarios that could be happening off world, and she was fighting against it. The base was quiet, most of the staff had gone home but there were enough personnel to man battle stations. No one questioned her as she made her way down to level twenty eight. Coming to stand in the briefing room looking down at the Stargate, Liyah allowed herself to space out.

"Miss O'Neill?"

"The last time I heard that, it was a year ago and my uncle was reactivated," she replied.

"Then what do you wished to be called?"

Liyah pulled her attention from the Gate to Hammond. "My first name would do for the time being. I'm recent high school graduate who's got no real ambition to go to college and sees the possibilities here with Command. I'm most likely unable to get into basic for the Air Force due to my current injury." She shifted the left side of her body toward Hammond.

"I can pull some strings and see if I can get you into basic," Hammond suggested. "Providing that you take care of yourself until that shoulder heals."

"I'm working on it, sir. Permission to go visit Ferretti in the infirmary."

"Granted. And have Doc Warner check your shoulder."

"Yes, sir." Liyah gave a little salute before leaving the briefing room.

Shooting up in the medical bed, Liyah barely thought as she swung her legs over the edge and got to her feet. She was out in the corridors making her way to the control room as she worked the sling over her head and her arm into it. Painful, yes, but given how her mind was more focused on getting to the control room, Liyah didn't pay attention to the pain. Coming up to stand next to Hammond, Liyah watched as the transmission code was recognized as SG-1's and the iris opened. She had to plant herself and watch as Carter steps through and quickly followed by a couple people the captain claimed to be refugees. Liyah pulled herself away and rushed into the Gate room as more refugees came through. She guided them back behind the line of armed personnel to make room for those still coming through.

"Carter, where's Uncle Jack!" Liyah called out.

"He's laying cover fire," came the reply.

Liyah turned her attention to the Gate and walked up the ramp just as a Jaffa walked through. Tripping backward over herself, Daniel caught her. "That's one of the Jaffa that attacked base camp on Abydos." She felt the archeologist tense up behind her, but straightened herself as the Jaffa approached her and handed over the staff weapon he held. She accepted the weapon and stood there as the last few people came through the Gate. It was chaos as Air Force personnel and medical teams were attempting to sort through the mass of refugees and both off world teams.

"Colonel O'Neill," Hammond stepped through the mass of people. "What's going on here?"

"Um…" Sam drew the general's attention to her. "We can use the Gate to send these people home, sir."

"What's _he_ doing here?" Hammond motioned to the Jaffa standing next to Liyah.

She glanced over to the stoic, dark skinned man and wondered if he recognized her from the attack that occurred a few days ago.

"General Hammond." Jack moved to stand next to the Jaffa. "This is Teal'c. He helped us."

"Do you know what he is?"

"Yes, sir, I do. He's the man who saved our lives." Liyah heard her uncle place a trust in a person so easy. "And if you accept my recommendation, he'll join SG-1."

Liyah turned to look at her uncle, unable to process what she heard him say. She wasn't sure if she could get past what happened on Abydos and the part that Teal'c played in it. But…he did hand over his weapon to her. Maybe she could get past that.

"That decision may not be up to you."

Liyah handed over the staff weapon and edged her way over to stand next to Jack and Daniel. "Are you two okay?"

"Shar'ae's out there," Daniel said.

"So is Skaara," Jack added.

Liyah glanced to Sam who gestured she would explain later. "We'll find them." A smile pulled at her mouth when Daniel looked at her. "I wanna hear about this mission."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Finally we've reached the point where Liyah's stranded. I haven't figured out the timeline down to the detail between Earth's calendar and TDA's, but there'll be enough of a difference on Novia (can't really call it Earth deux or Terre Nova (this one if I keep canon)) that'll be noticed when Liyah and the team meet again (1 TDA yr - 1 Earth wk?).

Chapter 7

Liyah landed hard, jolting her shoulder in the wrong way. She heard the Gate shut down as she lay on the ground as thoughts of where exactly she was and how long she had to survive. Unrolling herself, she eased herself into a sitting position and tested her shoulder. There weren't any immediate shots of pain, so that was good for a while. Taking in the scenery, Liyah found herself in an open area with a tree line of woods not that far off. Pushing herself to her feet, she made her way to the tree line. She didn't recognize any of the symbols on the DHD as she stopped to inspect it. That would make her job that more difficult getting home. One thing at a time, she needed to make camp first before worrying about getting home. Pulling out her tactical knife, she carved the point of origin for Earth into several trees in the off chance someone came through that recognized it.

Hours ticked by before the sun had sunk low in the western horizon, causing Liyah to stand back and admire her work in setting up the tarp strung between two trees. Sure she should have focused more on building a fire, but she didn't know how long the day would last. It would just be a cold night. Lying in the tarp tent, Liyah went over what happened. It had been a near instant thing that the energy shots started when they stepped through the event horizon. Daniel dialed home and she was the first through. So why did she end up on some unknown planet and not landing on the ramp in the SGC? Turning onto her stomach, Liyah pulled her pack under her chin. This wasn't how she planned on starting off on her own.

She wasn't sure what woke her first, the gathered heat in the tarp tent or the movement of what sounded like horses outside. Checking her P90 and side arm, Liyah peered out from her shelter to see eight horses and six men. That didn't look good. Easing herself out, she took note of the clothing of the men. Dark blue with silver threading and accents and swords at their sides told her that she was encountering a culture that could be medieval in a way. But those uniforms didn't appear to be standard issue for the common soldier. Ranked soldiers possibly, even members of someone's personal guard. Holding her P90 in front of her, ready for anything, Liyah fully emerged from her tent. The six mounted men immediately circled around her as two men on foot slid between the animals. One had that royal appearance that Liyah had seen from the British monarchy on Earth, yet there was something about this man that told her that he was accustomed to his way … most of the time. Dark brown, nearly black, hair hung bound with a leather string. The second man stood a step or two behind the first with his auburn hair bound in a braid.

"Who are you?" the dark haired man questioned.

Liyah tilted her head, she saw his mouth move and sounds came forth, but she didn't quite get what was being said. Yet after all the offworld missions she's been on before this, she could get the idea of what was said. "I am Liyah O'Neill." She hoped that they understood she had given them her name.

"Lee-yah O'Kneel," the auburn hair sounded out as if he was testing how it rolled off his tongue.

She nodded. "O'Neil. Liyah O'Neil." She gave him credit for the attempt even if the pronunciation might be a little off.

"Anafiel Delauney," he sounded out for her, placing a hand over his chest. He gestured to his companion. "Rolande de la Courcel."

What was that linguistic lesson that Daniel taught her about Spanish and French names using such tags like that? De la translated into something…what was it? If she remembered right, de la translated from Spanish into English, meaning of the. The name of Courcel was lost on her though. "What planet am I on?" she questioned slowly. That question seemed to be lost on her new friends since they looked at each other with confused expressions. That meant Liyah would have to pull some tricks out that she had learned from Daniel; attempting to learn the local language by learning simple words. Stepping over to a horse, sensing the mounted man tense, Liyah put a hand on the animal. "Horse."

"Horse," Anafiel repeated in his tongue.

Liyah repeated in the given tongue and received a nod. It was a start for her. The more she questioned with the small words; horse, tree, bush, ground, and more, the quicker she caught on that the language was similar to that of French on Earth. It was probably a good thing she had talked with the team about what actual classes she should take her freshmen year of college. Math and science from Sam – that wasn't a complete surprise to Liyah – a language and cultural class from Daniel (he had suggested French and archeology). Jack had suggested a gym and martial arts class. Teal'c was lost on the whole conversation, but had agreed with Jack about learning a martial arts class for defense.

"Come home?" Rolande questioned after a good hour or so of Liyah asking what things were in the local tongue.

"Home?" It was one of the words that she had managed to retain in her attempts of making contact. "With you?"

He nodded.

Liyah saw nothing to lose. She had marked the trees with Earth's point of origin in a way of communication the day before in case something like this happened. She gestured to her makeshift camp. "Pack up, take with." With no resistance or urgency, Liyah worked on breaking down camp; folding up the tarp and shoving it into her pack in such a way that would allow her to put in her mess kit and water canteen. Settling the pack on her back, Liyah waited for the two men to mount their horses. So far they hadn't said she was a prisoner, but she naturally assumed she was. Rolande motioned her over to the horse he was holding steady. Riding back was certainly a change of pace for being a prisoner, but Liyah wasn't going to complain. With a foot in a stirrup, she pushed herself up onto the saddle and settled in. Anafiel had mounted as well and spoke to Rolande. Still lost in translation, Liyah wondered what they were speaking about. Rolande shook his head at something before giving a command to the blue and silver uniformed guards.

It took her a while to remember how to ride a horse again, but once she got it, Liyah felt comfortable on top of the large animal that could easily turn against her. Rolande had been walking nearby, secured within the ranks of his six guards. There was something about him – and Anafiel for that matter – that she just couldn't place. Rolande had that bearing that marked him as a noble of high title. Anafiel must be a really close friend, maybe since childhood, of Rolande's. Must be a given since he held a similar posture.

"Where are we going?" Liyah questioned. "Is there a city nearby?"

"Ci-ty?" Anafiel returned the question in English.

Liyah perked up a little, happy that he had picked up on English, even if it was as slow as her own slow ability to pick up his language. "Yes; a large town or many villages that had formed into one."

"City of Elua," Anafiel replied. "Biggest city."

"Can you teach me more…of your language." Liyah tilted her head a little. "What _is_ your language called?" Not that it really mattered is there is still the barrier between them. "Um…tongue."

"D'Angeline," Anafiel sounded it out for her. He came up beside her and began sounding out more words in D'Angeline for her to repeat back.

Liyah had lost track of time before Anafiel motioned to what they were coming up toward. She turned her attention to large white walls that stood stories high and encompassed what could be the largest city she's seen outside the United States.

"City of Elua," Anafiel repeated, a little quicker than before.

Liyah had understood him by then. She wished that she had Daniel's abilities to retain words from a different language, but she didn't and would have to deal with it. She pulled up along with the others at the main gate while Rolande announced who he was to the guards on duty. One of the guards motioned to her, causing her to tense up. She had grown too complacent with Rolande and Anafiel and forgot that she was stranded on an unknown planet. For all she knew, the two could have been leading her in for questioning. Yet the guard allowed them to enter the city, and Liyah was allowed to take in her first look of the City of Elua.

To her it was like Colorado Springs thrown back a few hundred years in the past. The buildings were stone and mortar that she could see; though most of the buildings that were in the areas near the walls were more wood with stone and mortar. The trail morphed into paving stone the further Liyah and her escort made into the center of the city. Liyah took note how the three guards before her parted the midday crowds as they all made their way toward what appeared to be the largest building in Liyah's sight. She bumped Anafiel's arm and gestured toward the building.

"Palace," he told her in slow D'Angeline. "Rolande…" He made a gesture around his head

Liyah frowned in concentration before her eyes widened. "He's a prince? And he's allowed to go out like that?"

"Only prince. Heir to throne."

What would her uncle think if she had done that; only child to take up six guards and a close friend and leave the city? He wasn't all that pleased when ol' Doc Warner had cleared her medically for active duty and she asked to go through the eight and a half weeks of basic training for the Air Force. Yet he was there with Sam and Daniel where she was a flight Gideon – a position where she carried her flight's flag whenever they marched during basic – and was easy to pick out at the graduation ceremony. Of course Hammond had pulled the right strings to make sure that she was stationed at Cheyenne Mountain and promoted her to Second Lieutenant. It was unheard off, but Hammond had put into thought of what she had done before going into basic training.

Through the Palace sector of the city, Liyah watched as the citizens gave good cheered greetings to their prince and Anafiel before giving her a wary eye and going back to their business. She couldn't really blame them given her current wardrobe and accessories; a forest camouflage battle dress uniform, a survival pack that held her mess kit, tarp, and MREs that would ensure that she had food for three days, her nine mil handgun, and P90. Liyah wondered how she would react if the situation was reversed, then she thought of the Gao'uld and didn't wonder any more.

Finally they reached a stable that was attached to the Palace and the guards made sure that Rolande was safe within before dismounting. Liyah freed her right foot and swung herself down from the horse as a stable hand came up and accepted the reins. Adjusting her pack, she glanced over to Anafiel and Rolande who had dove into a conversation. If she understood right, they were debating whether or not she should go before Rolande's father as she was or be presented "properly" at a later point of time during the day. Someone must have won out when they both turned to face her.

"You will meet King Ganelon later," Anafiel told her in slow D'Angeline. "When you're not so..." He gestured to her weapons.

"Armed," she offered up. "These are called guns; very powerful, very deadly." Short of taking a sword from one of the lingering guards, she wasn't sure how to explain how deadly her guns were. "More so than a sword."

Anafiel nodded. "Not all can go … armed… before the king. Only Cassiline Brothers may do so."

Liyah nodded. It had been the same policy on Earth where only a select group of people could be armed around a country's ruler and their family or a delegation. "Are we to stand here or is there a room…"

Rolande came up behind Anafiel and whispered something before the latter gestured Liyah to follow.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Liyah followed along as Rolande led the way through back corridors and servant hallways. Through Anafiel, the prince had explained that the court thrived on gossip and didn't want her to be at the center of it until his father was ready to receive her and she was "properly attired." She had expressed that she wasn't all that fond of wardrobe changes and that if she was to make an impression on the king, it should be as she was minus the weapons.

"Are you … person who speaks for planet?" Anafiel questioned.

"Ambassador?" Liyah thought about it for a minute. In a way she was in such a position whenever she went through the Gate. "You could say that. When I meet people, it's usually as you see me now."

Anafiel seemed to translate what she told him to Rolande – Liyah hoped that was what he was doing – when they came up to a door and stopped. She came up short when Rolande turned to face her.

"You speak for your people?" he asked her, the first time he spoke directly to her since they met.

"I speak for my country, yes." Liyah couldn't promise that she spoke for all of Earth when the different leaders of all the first world nations didn't even know about the Stargate Program. She would have added in contacting her superiors, but that wasn't important since she didn't have the point of origin for this planet.

"Then I will vouch for you." Rolande turned and opened the door.

Following him, Liyah found herself entering a corridor that was obviously well trafficked with all sorts of people from nobles down to any number of their staff and guards that bore the same blue and silver uniforms that she had seen earlier. She could have sworn she had seen a woman in flowing blue robes and walking around bare foot. Liyah spotted a few people out of the corner of her eye turning their attention to her and muttering between their companions. That wouldn't normally bother her since the rest of SG-1 would be with her, but going this alone, Liyah was feeling self-conscious about being the center of attention. Beside her, she sensed Anafiel and a light touch on the elbow nearest him. She wasn't sure what to make of it; either to make sure she didn't run or to tell her that he was there for support.

She tensed when two guards stepped forward upon reaching a large door that led into a room that appeared to hold a seating area and standing room. One of them spoke with Rolande, about her Liyah could only assume, before the second guard gestured to her to hand over the guns.

"I'd rather not," she told him, shaking her head.

The guard glared at her and took a step toward her. Liyah held her ground and glared right back, daring him to make an attempt to take her weapons. She wasn't going to risk the chance of the guard or any of his companions to accidently shoot themselves. Beside her, Anafiel stepped in and spoke to the guard before he stepped back away from her. Liyah made a show of taking the clip of the P90 and unchambering the round that was in the gun – replacing that round back in the clip and slipping that into a pocket – before doing the same with the nine millimeter.

"Unarmed," she announced to those who were within hearing distance. "I cannot wound, cause damage, nor kill anyone." Of course she didn't move a hand toward her tactical knife. An early lesson; never reveal all of your weapons, just remove the obvious ones.

The two guards seemed to be satisfied with her actions, stepping aside to allow her and her two escorts to enter the room. Her first impression was that of the room that was used by the Senate and House of Representatives back home on Earth. There were some people present, nobles if Liyah had to put them into a class based on medieval Europe, talking amongst themselves in the chairs situated behind two chairs that were designed to be thrones. On the larger of the two thrones sat a grizzled man who had a few grey hairs starting at his temples.

Liyah watched Rolande quicken his step to approach the seated man and hear the murmuring people fall silent as she came up short of the amphitheatre of seats. Seeing Rolande next to the elder man, she could see the similarities between the two. She tilted her head just so in Anafiel's direction while keeping her eyes on the people in front of her. "Father and son?" A hand gesture to elder and younger man accompanied her question; father and elder, son and younger.

"Father, son," Anafiel repeated in hushed D'Angeline.

Rolande turned and motioned for Liyah to step forward. She took a couple steps forward, doing her best to put on her best attempt of emulating her uncle. Even she could see through the low confidence. Rolande's voice sounded distance as he talked to his father, something about finding her in the woods near the something door. What did the hieroglyphs call it in Ancient Egyptian? Stargate. No, that wasn't it. What did the report say the locals on Chulak call it? Chappa'ai. That still didn't match what Rolande told his father.

"What's Rolande telling him?"

"That you came through the Door of the Gods," Anafiel whispered. "Did you not think we noticed the strange markings on trees surrounding your camp?"

Liyah hadn't thought that they had. They had, but did they know what it meant to her or who else might come through. "What does he claim I am?"

"Only Gods come through the Door."

So she was a Goddess. That was something she was accustomed to in her travels with SG-1. Of course whenever someone claimed they were gods, the team would deny it. "And when was the last time the Door was used by the Gods?"

"Life times ago when Elua and his Companions passed on to the Terre d'Ange that lies beyond."

Ganelon spoke in a volume so everyone could hear, but directed it all to Liyah. He spoke in such a quick succession of words, she shook her head in her attempt to communicate that she didn't understand him. She watched Rolande lean in and whispered something to his father, resulting in a dismissive wave. Beside here, Liyah sensed Anafiel bowing before seeing himself from the chamber, his hand on her elbow to guide her out.

"Anafiel, what did he say?" Liyah questioned when they stepped out into the corridor.

"Proper attire."

She pulled her arm free and stopped. "Proper attire my ass." Liyah turned back around and made her way back through the crowd into the senate chamber. Ganelon had turned his attention to something else, but she wasn't in the mood to be ignored or dismissed like she was a citizen of the country. "Excuse me, your majesty," Liyah called out, ignoring the guards behind her in their attempts to remove her from the large chamber and the nobles that were talking amongst themselves. "I'm here to talk of a potential alliance between your country and mine."

The nobles ceased their conversations when Liyah spoke up and turned their attention to her, but she kept her eyes solely on Ganelon. The more she kept her attention on the king, the more she didn't like him. There was something about him that Liyah couldn't place and she was beginning to rethink talking with him about making this alliance with him. "But the more I look at you, the more I see the folly of it." She spun on a ball of a foot, half wishing she had a cape that would have been cast out at the spin, and strutted back out of the senate chamber. Anafiel gestured her to follow him, which she did.

"Rolande managed to prepare these chambers for you even on short notice," Anafiel told Liyah as they walked into them.

In the one day she had been with Anafiel, who had told her was skilled in several languages; Liyah had managed to understand him and Rolande more than she did in the morning when they first met. She still struggled to understand D'Angeline, but had understood the meaning. "And I suppose there's more to this arrangement."

Anafiel nodded. "Clothing and full staff."

Liyah frowned in confusion. Since when did visiting people from different worlds get a full palace staff? "What does he mean by doing that?"

Anafiel motioned her further into the chambers, which could have fit half a house in it with what appeared to be a super queen sized mattress and elaborate canopy frame to match, a large wardrobe near the bed, a lounge area with a good sized fireplace, and a door that Liyah assumed led off to the bathroom.

"He's giving me all of this?" Liyah turned her attention back to Anafiel. "What is he planning?" She noticed how he didn't quite meet her eyes and a finger twitched. "Anafiel, do not keep me in the dark."

He finally met her gaze. "Prince Rolande is speaking with his father about making you a member of House Courcel. He will speak more with you later."

Several women walked into the chamber before Liyah could question Anafiel more about the subject. They pulled her behind a changing screen that she failed to notice upon her first look around. She fought with keeping control over her P90 and nine millimeter even when they were cold. Putting them where she could see them, making sure both clips were well away from the weapons, Liyah went with the women. Stripped of her offworld uniform, Liyah struggled with what looked like undergarments that noble women wore during the medieval era. The undergarments were a little tight, causing her to shift in order to settle them into a position she was comfortable in. One of the women held up the actual dress, a light purple with white accents, and assisted Liyah into it.

She emerged from behind the changing screen and came face to face with her reflection in a full length mirror. The seventeen year old that looked back at her wasn't the one who had stepped through the Stargate over forty eight hours ago. The purple dress wasn't really her first choice, but it would have to do in a pinch, but there was something about wearing it that had her thinking back to senior prom. One of the women came up behind her and worked at her hair until it was bound in a simple braid. Liyah was aware of a door opening and closing before hearing hushed voices as another woman set matching shoes in front of her to slip on. Her body gained a few inches in height before the women stepped away from her.

"You look beautiful," Rolande spoke, approaching her. "I wish to speak with you about something."

.Liyah's stomach tightened. Nothing good usually came when someone said they wanted to talk. "Talk about what?" The more she spoke with Anafiel and Rolande, the more her mind worked to make some connection between D'Angeline and French. The two languages were eerily similar enough to the point Liyah was slipping into using more D'Angeline. But there were some words she didn't have a translation into French or English for, and there was the accent to contend with.

Rolande motioned toward the sitting area. Liyah took a breath, the dress went snug against her, and worked on keeping her balance in the low heel shoes in the distance from the mirror to the sitting area. There was a reason why she didn't wear the stereotypical women's fashion back on Earth; too much hassle to look nice and keep the clothes clean through the day. Tee shirts and jeans worked just as well. "What is it that you want to talk about, Your Highness?"

Rolande made a dismissive gesture. "I don't want to stand on such formalities with you, not when I propose that you are to become a member of House Courcel."

Liyah frowned at the prince. "What? I'm not that well informed of the politics of this nation."

"House Courcel is the ruling house of Terre d'Ange," Anafiel informed her, coming to stand at Rolande's side. "The scions of the House claim pure lineage all the way back to Elua. Each province, which I will show on a map later, is ruled by a Great House. House Trevalion rules Azzalle…"

"Anafiel," Rolande cut in before the other could list off the other Great Houses. "Another time, mayhap." He turned his attention back to Liyah. "I know I have little place to ask this of you, but I feel like I have brought you into the viper's nest of my nation's politics."

"And you believe by making me a member of this House Courcel would give me more protection than what I would have if I don't?" The offer did appear to be of some worth, but she wasn't sure what else could be tied to the offer. "What do you want me to do if I agree to this?"

Rolande glanced up to Anafiel, who seemed to return the look. If Liyah put that question up to a politician in America, the politician would tell her to go into politics.

"You will stand as my own child – fostered as a family member – until such time I marry and beget my own," Rolande told her.

"Fostered … as in adopted?"

"What is this adopted?" Anafiel questioned.

This was starting to feel more like a cultural exchange that happens during foreign exchanges for high schools. Liyah searched for a way to explain what adopted meant in a way so the two could understand. "It means that an adult is willing to take in someone under the age of eighteen and give that person their family name." She wasn't going to tell them that she was due to turn eighteen in a matter of months on Earth. "Is that what you are proposing to me?" Liyah hoped she knew what she was getting herself into.

Rolande nodded. "It is. Are you accepting? As part of you becoming my heir between now and whenever I beget my own, your own shall serve as heirs to mine."

Liyah closed her eyes to allow her mind work out that new piece of information. She would be Rolande's heir until he married and they have children, and if she married – not likely but not out of the question – and they have children, Liyah and her husband's children would serve as temporary heirs to Rolande's. "And how shall I be named within the records of House Courcel and all of Terre d'Ange?"

"If you approve, Liyah de la Courcel."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She sat across the table from King Ganelon de la Courcel as she fought from having a foot twitch from nervousness. He was reading over the proposition for her to be formally accepted into the ruling House of Terre d'Ange and the conditions Rolande had listed the day before. It tied her solely to House Courcel under having her first born child serving as heirs to Elua's scions within the House itself. Rolande had told Liyah that he had two cousins that claim Elua's blood through his father's sister Lyonette who had married Marc Trevalion – who was the ruling duc in the province of Azzalle – and two cousins who were born and raised in the Little Court of La Serenissima by his father's brother. By Rolande's account, he also has five second cousins through his two La Serenissima cousins. Liyah had yelled at him when all that information overloaded her mind when they and Anafiel were locked up in her chambers late into the night drafting the proposal the king was now reading.

This proposal would prevent either side from attempting to take the throne or placing one of Rolande's adult cousins after him as heir to the throne. For what little information Liyah had managed to retain of both Lyonette and the Stregazza, she had been placed in a delicate position. The Little Court wasn't a big concern to her since they were in a completely different country. It was Lyonette Liyah was concerned about.

"I must say, this is ambitious," Ganelon finally spoke. "Even for you, Rolande."

"Would you rather see the throne go to Baudoin?" Rolande replied. "Or have the Stregazza ascend the throne?"

Liyah watched the king, wondering what was going through his mind. She would be the first to admit that she had no place within the ascendance to the throne of any planetary country, and would rather leave it alone if she had any other say – a way home to Earth perhaps. But Rolande, and Anafiel through an extension, had taken a huge risk by bringing her not only back to the City of Elua, but into the Palace itself. And there was still the possibility that she could figure out the coordinates back to Earth and call for a SG team to be sent in an attempt to further an alliance.

"And what do you have to say about this, Lady O'Neil?" Ganelon turned his attention to her.

"I have little to lose by this, Your Majesty," she replied politely. "My home's…many millions of miles away." She was at a loss of how to explain light years to someone whose culture was medieval in Liyah's historical time line. "If there was ever a point where those from my home arrive, in possible search for myself, it could benefit both sides if there was someone who could act as…an ambassador to negotiate a treaty." Liyah fought the urge to moan and put her head in her hands. She was starting to talk out of her ass like a politician back on Earth.

"And you believe you're the best person to be this ambassador between Terre d'Ange and your home?"

"Not in the least, but I'm all you have until someone else arrives," Liyah countered. "And who knows who that person might be? Are you going to gamble on that next person acting in interest for both or just themselves?" She leaned forward, resting her arms on the table, and folded her hands together. "Or are you going to work with someone who has little to lose by will work like future contact will happen?"

"Given how quickly my son has favored you, and that you have proven yourself quite well as a visitor…" Ganelon picked up the quill, dipped it in the ink, and signed the paper. "I wish you welcome, Liyah de la Courcel, daughter of Rolande."

"And as a member of the House Courcel, you'll have a staff and ladies in waiting," Rolande explained to her as he paced the chambers.

Liyah held her arms out as the tailor put a measuring string to her and wrote down a number before putting the string on another part of her body. "And all of this comes with the position? Or is every member of House Courcel to be expected to have a staff and people in waiting?"

"All the Great Houses have their own staffs. But as a member of the ruling House, it's…"

"Expected." Liyah had a feeling that there were to be a great many things that would be "expected" of her now she was viewed as second in line for the throne. "Do I have a choice of my own ladies in waiting?"

"If you like. I can recommend which ones of the Great Houses to look…"

"Are there any Minor Houses?" She was tired of hearing about these Great Houses. "If it's an honor and privilege to attend as a lady in waiting, why not give it to one from the Minor Houses?"

"That's…"

"Crazy? Well I tend to do crazy stuff." Liyah felt the tailor move to another part of her body. "This has to be on my top ten list of crazy."

Rolande chuckled. "Let's do one thing at a time. First is to make sure that you have more than a couple borrowed dresses in your wardrobe."

"I'm finished," the tailor quietly told Liyah.

Liyah nodded and reached for the first piece of clothing and worked it on. Grateful that this particular dress was easy enough for her to put on herself, she slipped herself into it and the tailor helped to secure it. Adjusting it a little, she finally stepped out from behind the changing screen and faced the Dauphin.

"I'll come back in a few days after I've come up with a few designs," the tailor announced to the two of them. "Good day, Dauphin, your highness." He bowed a little before taking his leave.

The tailor showed himself out as Liyah wandered over to the open wardrobe and closed it, catching sight of her offworld uniform. She had been urged to get rid of it, but couldn't bring herself to do it in the possibility that she would one day return to Earth. Both of her guns were with the uniform, but she kept the clips and extra ammunition under the bed. Liyah turned her attention to Rolande. "So what's next? Am I to sit and interview for staff and ladies in waiting?"

"The staff will be instructed to take care while in your chambers," Rolande assured her. "And that you may have additional instructions for them. As for the ladies in waiting, I'll talk discreetly with those who might have better knowledge about it. In the mean time, there's someone I wish for you to meet."

"Oh, you mean there are more than two people I can talk to in the whole Palace?" There was a little sarcasm sneaking through there, but in the past two or three days, Liyah had seen many people and talked with few.

Rolande chuckled. "I must apologize. I know I had rushed you these past couple of days and had been informed that I had been rash in those actions. Come, there's someone I wish for you to meet."

Seeing little to lose by just staying in her chambers, Liyah motioned for him to lead the way. Her mind wandered along the path of who her foster father wanted her to meet.

"I've been thinking of having a hunt in a few weeks," Rolande spoke, breaking into her thoughts. "I'll speak with the tailor about making you something for that."

"I'd like to request the outfit be trousers and a shirt," Liyah told him. "The dresses are still growing on me." She pulled at a section of the dress she wore, feeling it bunch a little.

"I'll see to it personally."

Liyah smiled at a woman maybe a year or two years old than her as she and Rolande made their way through the Palace. Liyah caught a look from the other woman and it didn't seem like she approved of her sudden attention from Rolande. Like Liyah wanted any more attention from the Dauphin. Word seemed to have spread since her meeting with Ganelon that she was a member of House Courcel; the Palace had that air that it thrived on the latest gossip. She was the latest gossip just by how she arrived a few days ago, and she kept that gossip going with the arrangement with Rolande and Ganelon.

Rolande knocked on a door and waited for an answer. Liyah shifted her weight onto a foot and wiggled the other before repeating the process. There was a reason why she didn't care to have a complete up to date wardrobe in her closet. She liked getting dirty, and would go through half the school day in high school with grease on her hands from auto shop. The door opened and Liyah took note of the woman's clothing. A staff member perhaps, but she couldn't tell if the woman was personal staff or under House Courcel's payroll.

"Is Emileé receiving visitors?" Rolande questioned.

Liyah attempted a polite smile when the woman turned her attention to her, but felt too awkward to offer up anything more. Above everything that was happening to her, shChapter 9

She sat across the table from King Ganelon de la Courcel as she fought from having a foot twitch from nervousness. He was reading over the proposition for her to be formally accepted into the ruling House of Terre d'Ange and the conditions Rolande had listed the day before. It tied her solely to House Courcel under having her first born child serving as heirs to Elua's scions within the House itself. Rolande had told Liyah that he had two cousins that claim Elua's blood through his father's sister Lyonette who had married Marc Trevalion – who was the ruling duc in the province of Azzalle – and two cousins who were born and raised in the Little Court of La Serenissima by his father's brother. By Rolande's account, he also has five second cousins through his two La Serenissima cousins. Liyah had yelled at him when all that information overloaded her mind when they and Anafiel were locked up in her chambers late into the night drafting the proposal the king was now reading.

This proposal would prevent either side from attempting to take the throne or placing one of Rolande's adult cousins after him as heir to the throne. For what little information Liyah had managed to retain of both Lyonette and the Stregazza, she had been placed in a delicate position. The Little Court wasn't a big concern to her since they were in a completely different country. It was Lyonette Liyah was concerned about.

"I must say, this is ambitious," Ganelon finally spoke. "Even for you, Rolande."

"Would you rather see the throne go to Baudoin?" Rolande replied. "Or have the Stregazza ascend the throne?"

Liyah watched the king, wondering what was going through his mind. She would be the first to admit that she had no place within the ascendance to the throne of any planetary country, and would rather leave it alone if she had any other say – a way home to Earth perhaps. But Rolande, and Anafiel through an extension, had taken a huge risk by bringing her not only back to the City of Elua, but into the Palace itself. And there was still the possibility that she could figure out the coordinates back to Earth and call for a SG team to be sent in an attempt to further an alliance.

"And what do you have to say about this, Lady O'Neil?" Ganelon turned his attention to her.

"I have little to lose by this, Your Majesty," she replied politely. "My home's…many millions of miles away." She was at a loss of how to explain light years to someone whose culture was medieval in Liyah's historical time line. "If there was ever a point where those from my home arrive, in possible search for myself, it could benefit both sides if there was someone who could act as…an ambassador to negotiate a treaty." Liyah fought the urge to moan and put her head in her hands. She was starting to talk out of her ass like a politician back on Earth.

"And you believe you're the best person to be this ambassador between Terre d'Ange and your home?"

"Not in the least, but I'm all you have until someone else arrives," Liyah countered. "And who knows who that person might be? Are you going to gamble on that next person acting in interest for both or just themselves?" She leaned forward, resting her arms on the table, and folded her hands together. "Or are you going to work with someone who has little to lose by will work like future contact will happen?"

"Given how quickly my son has favored you, and that you have proven yourself quite well as a visitor…" Ganelon picked up the quill, dipped it in the ink, and signed the paper. "I wish you welcome, Liyah de la Courcel, daughter of Rolande."

"And as a member of the House Courcel, you'll have a staff and ladies in waiting," Rolande explained to her as he paced the chambers.

Liyah held her arms out as the tailor put a measuring string to her and wrote down a number before putting the string on another part of her body. "And all of this comes with the position? Or is every member of House Courcel to be expected to have a staff and people in waiting?"

"All the Great Houses have their own staffs. But as a member of the ruling House, it's…"

"Expected." Liyah had a feeling that there were to be a great many things that would be "expected" of her now she was viewed as second in line for the throne. "Do I have a choice of my own ladies in waiting?"

"If you like. I can recommend which ones of the Great Houses to look…"

"Are there any Minor Houses?" She was tired of hearing about these Great Houses. "If it's an honor and privilege to attend as a lady in waiting, why not give it to one from the Minor Houses?"

"That's…"

"Crazy? Well I tend to do crazy stuff." Liyah felt the tailor move to another part of her body. "This has to be on my top ten list of crazy."

Rolande chuckled. "Let's do one thing at a time. First is to make sure that you have more than a couple borrowed dresses in your wardrobe."

"I'm finished," the tailor quietly told Liyah.

Liyah nodded and reached for the first piece of clothing and worked it on. Grateful that this particular dress was easy enough for her to put on herself, she slipped herself into it and the tailor helped to secure it. Adjusting it a little, she finally stepped out from behind the changing screen and faced the Dauphin.

"I'll come back in a few days after I've come up with a few designs," the tailor announced to the two of them. "Good day, Dauphin, your highness." He bowed a little before taking his leave.

The tailor showed himself out as Liyah wandered over to the open wardrobe and closed it, catching sight of her offworld uniform. She had been urged to get rid of it, but couldn't bring herself to do it in the possibility that she would one day return to Earth. Both of her guns were with the uniform, but she kept the clips and extra ammunition under the bed. Liyah turned her attention to Rolande. "So what's next? Am I to sit and interview for staff and ladies in waiting?"

"The staff will be instructed to take care while in your chambers," Rolande assured her. "And that you may have additional instructions for them. As for the ladies in waiting, I'll talk discreetly with those who might have better knowledge about it. In the mean time, there's someone I wish for you to meet."

"Oh, you mean there are more than two people I can talk to in the whole Palace?" There was a little sarcasm sneaking through there, but in the past two or three days, Liyah had seen many people and talked with few.

Rolande chuckled. "I must apologize. I know I had rushed you these past couple of days and had been informed that I had been rash in those actions. Come, there's someone I wish for you to meet."

Seeing little to lose by just staying in her chambers, Liyah motioned for him to lead the way. Her mind wandered along the path of who her foster father wanted her to meet.

"I've been thinking of having a hunt in a few weeks," Rolande spoke, breaking into her thoughts. "I'll speak with the tailor about making you something for that."

"I'd like to request the outfit be trousers and a shirt," Liyah told him. "The dresses are still growing on me." She pulled at a section of the dress she wore, feeling it bunch a little.

"I'll see to it personally."

Liyah smiled at a woman maybe a year or two years old than her as she and Rolande made their way through the Palace. Liyah caught a look from the other woman and it didn't seem like she approved of her sudden attention from Rolande. Like Liyah wanted any more attention from the Dauphin. Word seemed to have spread since her meeting with Ganelon that she was a member of House Courcel; the Palace had that air that it thrived on the latest gossip. She was the latest gossip just by how she arrived a few days ago, and she kept that gossip going with the arrangement with Rolande and Ganelon.

Rolande knocked on a door and waited for an answer. Liyah shifted her weight onto a foot and wiggled the other before repeating the process. There was a reason why she didn't care to have a complete up to date wardrobe in her closet. She liked getting dirty, and would go through half the school day in high school with grease on her hands from auto shop. The door opened and Liyah took note of the woman's clothing. A staff member perhaps, but she couldn't tell if the woman was personal staff or under House Courcel's payroll.

"Is Emileé receiving visitors?" Rolande questioned.

Liyah attempted a polite smile when the woman turned her attention to her, but felt too awkward to offer up anything more. Above everything that was happening to her, she wanted to go home to what she was comfortable with. She wasn't sure if all that she's learned from the different members of SG-1 would see her through until a team came through the Gate.

"Come in, your highness," a feminine voice called from inside the chambers.

The woman stepped aside as she opened the door. Liyah waited for Rolande to enter the chamber first since he was the higher ranking family member before following him. A couple other women were making final adjustments on the clothing of the one who had invited Rolande in. Liyah fell back to that first time she went into the SGC and kept quiet until she was brought into the conversation.

"Liyah, this is Emileé Rocaille," Rolande introduced. "She's my betrothed. Emileé, this is Liyah de la Courcel; formally Liyah O'Neill."e wanted to go home to what she was comfortable with. She wasn't sure if all that she's learned from the different members of SG-1 would see her through until a team came through the Gate.

"Come in, your highness," a feminine voice called from inside the chambers.

The woman stepped aside as she opened the door. Liyah waited for Rolande to enter the chamber first since he was the higher ranking family member before following him. A couple other women were making final adjustments on the clothing of the one who had invited Rolande in. Liyah fell back to that first time she went into the SGC and kept quiet until she was brought into the conversation.

"Liyah, this is Emileé Rocaille," Rolande introduced. "She's my betrothed. Emileé, this is Liyah de la Courcel; formally Liyah O'Neill."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Liyah attempted a curtsy, overbalancing herself a little. "Morning, Lady Rocaille." She stood there as Emileé turned her full attention to her and thought that she was being judged by the fiancée of the Dauphin. The procedure of how to proceed from the greeting was lost on her, Liyah hadn't been on top of such a thing between civilians and members of the royal house.

"You're the one that came through the Door of the Gods?" Emileé questioned.

"I am." And providing an opportunity when she was alone long enough, Liyah would attempt to decipher the DHD and get back to Earth. "I do apologize for taking up so much of your fiancée's time."

Emileé chuckled. "When Rolande had proposed that I meet you, I wasn't sure I would like you. Maybe I still won't, but I don't see why we can't be friends."

"Well, that's good to here, ma'am." Things might be okay if her sarcasm was kicking in. Hammond never really did like how her own sarcasm took after her uncle's.

The tailor had somehow managed to impress her to the point with what dresses he had made within a couple of weeks that Liyah wouldn't mind the change in wardrobe. He had also taken the time to make a couple pieces that had what Rolande explained were trousers. To her they were pants that were made of well worn leather. Liyah listened how the small gaggle of women from the Lesser Houses chirped about the dresses while she admired the outfit that would work for the hunt in three days. She turned away from where the outfits had been laid out for her to see at her leisure and walked in search of a quiet corner of the large chamber. Of the ladies in waiting, there were a couple Liyah enjoyed having around, but the others could be dismissed without much of a care from her.

"Your highness is something alright?" one of the women asked, pulling herself from the mess of ladies in waiting.

Liyah's mind darted around in search of the woman's name, feeling it just beyond her grasp. It started with an "A", Liyah was sure of it. A…Adeline that was what it was. "Still attempting to get over the culture shock, that's all, Adeline," Liyah told the other woman. She gestured to the dresses still out on display. "Not accustomed to having dresses dominate my wardrobe." Or so many people to attend on nearly her every need.

A knock at the door prevented Liyah from explaining her culture to Adeline as another of the ladies in the chamber went to answer the door. There was some sort of verbal exchange before the door was thrown open and a woman pushed her way into the chamber.

"Who are you?" the blonde haired woman demanded as she came up close to Liyah.

Taking a deep breath and steadying herself to make sure she didn't do anything stupid like making physical contact with the purple eyed woman. "I should be asking you that, since you've so rudely pushed aside one of my staff in your efforts to enter my chambers." Liyah worked not to allow a little grin when she saw the woman turn red in anger, must have touched on a sore nerve to get such a reaction from her.

"I am Isabel L'Envers of House L'Envers," she introduced herself. "And you should take note of that."

"And here I am having left my notepad and pen at home." Liyah heard a few giggles and snickers from her ladies and allowed herself to smile. "And do you know who I am?" Isabel shook her head. "I am Liyah de la Courcel, daughter of House Courcel and Rolande's heir." Isabel didn't need to know the details of the agreement Liyah had with House Courcel, she wasn't close to marrying into the House.

Isabel glared at Liyah before storming from the chambers. For some reason, the young Tau'ri didn't like how Isabel attempted to gain the higher status just by being in one of the Great Houses. Liyah turned back to her ladies in waiting to see they shared a surprised expression, as if she had woken a predator and she walked away with not a scratch. Something told Liyah that this encounter wouldn't be the last she would see Isabel L'Envers.

Liyah shunned the undergarment that would have gone on her lower body if she had chosen to wear a dress as she threaded her legs into the best thing that the tailor made to resemble her chosen underwear. It resembled women's active wear and Liyah couldn't complain all that much, she was finally able to wear pants instead of a dress. Adeline held up the shirt that accompanied the trousers so Liyah could put it on and adjust it before sitting to put on the leather boots. She had spent three days prior to the day's hunt walking around to break the footwear in. A knock at the door was responded to by Nadine, the second lady in waiting that Liyah had decided to keep on her staff. She had talked about it with Rolande and he had agreed that having such a large staff was a bit much for her.

"I see the tailor has outdone himself," a vaguely familiar voice called out.

Liyah turned as she finished buttoning up her shirt and smiled to see Anafiel. Forgetting about the rest of the outfit for the moment, she rushed over to him and hugged him. "I thought you forgot about me."

"You've been busy, your highness." Anafiel stepped back but kept his hands on her upper arms. "I wouldn't have believed it if Rolande hadn't told me himself."

Liyah pulled herself away and broke eye contact. "It's only temporary. Though I don't know which battle I'd rather fight; politics or weather." Every time she thought she had a chance to ask the Dauphin about a starting point about astrological charts and anything pertaining the Gate, Rolande distracted her with something else.

"Having second thoughts?"

Liyah sighed and turned back to one of the two people she trusted. "I don't mind doing this, really. I've come from a broken family, and maybe if I could give some sort of stability to someone else …" She shrugged. Liyah put her wall back up since she didn't want to appear weak in front of Anafiel. It was a defensive mechanism that Jack had taught her from a young age. She couldn't put an age when it began, but she was young. "So, when are we going out for this hunt? What are the protocols for it? Are we actually hunting or is this more of a nobility social outing where other people do most of the work?"

Anafiel laughed. "A month among the nobility has already taught you something."

"Other than gossip spreads like wildfire?" Liyah adjusted her shirt, pulling the hem down. "It seems to be a waste of time and energy if this 'hunt' was nothing more than sport for those who hold titles while others do the work."

"Is that not how hunting works in your culture?"

Liyah shook her head. "Those who are hunting do all – if not most – of the work. I can only assume about the countries that have a monarchy for a government." She rolled up the sleeves of the shirt before deciding to roll them back down. "I'm not used to all of this. I'm the person who would be out in the market or maybe even another city or village not even close to this one working as a member of the commoner class, not playing dress up as a member of the nobility." She mentally kicked herself for opening up like that. But this exchange of cultural information was difficult without taking a few bricks down.

"I'll do my best to help you," Anafiel promised her. "Now I believe Rolande wants to see you in the stables before the hunting party leaves."

Liyah took the light leather jacket from Adeline and followed Anafiel. The residents of the palace, from all the nobles who held suites all the way down to the staff and guards, had grown accustomed to her presence and gossip had swung to a different topic. She still didn't feel comfortable being out without her nine millimeter, but it was something that she would have to work to get through. She couldn't really complain, she could be stuck back with the Mongolian culture and be forced to wear that horrible fancy get up that Sam had to.

"So, what does Rolande want to talk to me about?" Liyah asked when they were close to the stables.

"Why don't you go ask him?" Anafiel gestured for her to enter before him.

Liyah stepped around the corner, entering the stables to see Rolande speaking with one of the stable hands near a stall. She came up short, not wanting to eavesdrop on the conversation even though her skills in D'Angeline were still a little lacking. Rolande stopped when he noticed her and gestured her over.

"I have a gift for you," he said, stepping over to the stall.

Liyah joined him and looked to find a light brown colored horse staring back at her. She watched the animal work a mouthful of hay.

"Two years old and fully broken," Rolande told her. "The stable master assures me that she's perfect for you."

Liyah tilted her head a little as she took in the information. Sliding the bolt and pulling the stall door open, she took a few cautious steps toward the mare. The tail flicked and her ears turned toward her, but the mare took no further actions. Liyah stopped and held out a hand for the horse to smell her. It was the same thing one would do with a dog; allow the animal to take the scent and decide what to do from there. The mare took Liyah's scent and seemed to decide that Liyah wasn't a threat and allowed her to come close enough to touch. With gentle strokes, Liyah turned her attention back to Rolande.

"Why give me a horse?" She noticed out of the corner of her eye a stable hand saddling Edmeé's mare and thought something looked off with the strap.

"Do I need a reason?"

"There's usually a reason."

Rolande shrugged. "I wouldn't want you to be the only one without a mount. I applaud whoever taught you how to handle a horse."

A stable hand came over and handed Liyah a bridle and reins. Taking it, she eased the bit into the mare's mouth and the straps of the bridle over the head before securing it. She led the mare out of the stall as she noticed the same hand holding a saddle pad. The mare stood still as Liyah held the reins and the stable hand put the saddle pad then the saddle on; securing the saddle. In the time her mare was finally prepared, Liyah saw that both Anafiel and Rolande had their own horses saddled and had mounted. She waved off the stable hand who had stepped in to assist her in mounting. Adjusting herself, Liyah followed Rolande out and soon mingled with the other nobles who were going out on the hunt. She took note of Isabel's constant glanced to Edmeé's horse when it seemed that no one else was looking.

The conversations were varied as the group of nobles enjoyed the cool weather while those who were tracking the game focused on their tasks. Liyah heard the hunting dogs out in front of the mass of humans, the thought that they caught the scent of something ran through her mind. Seeing a fallen log a few feet from her, Liyah motioned her mare into a trot and surprised herself when the horse actually jumped over it. A noble shook their head as they passed by her, but Liyah didn't concerned herself over what the noble thought. Liyah came up alongside Edmeé and smiled. She had enjoyed the time spent with Rolande's fiancée and looked forward to playing aunt to their future children. Her mouth lost the smile when Liyah watched as Edmeé slid off the horse.

Pulling her own short and dismounting as quickly as she could, Liyah rushed over to where her quick friend had landed. Some of the nobles who had witnessed Edmeé fall rushed over as Liyah checked for a pulse and other signs of life; there were none. The odd angle the head was at told Liyah that Edmeé had been dead before she even reached her. Looking at the gathering nobles, Liyah spotted Isabel and would swear she saw a glimpse of a smirk on the L'Envers woman. Someone had the mind to call off the hunt while a few people came to collect Edmeé. Mentally absent, Liyah wandered for her mare and found Anafiel holding the reins.

"Someone had a hand in Edmeé's death," Liyah told him. "I think I know who, but I can't prove it."

"We'll talk later. I'll give your ladies my townhouse location so we can speak more privately."

Liyah nodded as she accepted the reins and mounted her mare, keeping a good distance away from Isabel who had secured a spot next to a visually distraught Rolande.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Three days after the fatal hunt, Liyah had the arrangements made for an escape from the palace. Isabel seemed to be everywhere since the hunt and it seemed that she wanted to make her life difficult. Dressed in a dark colored dress with a thin skirt that didn't make her movements gangly, Liyah kept her cloak hood up to conceal her face as she passed through the corridors the staff used to perform duties that would be otherwise out of mind. Exiting the palace from a side door, she soon lost herself in the crowds. Throwing back the hood when she was a fair distance from the palace, Liyah breathed a sigh of relief, all that pressure lifting from her shoulders. After becoming Rolande's heir, she had been under scrutiny of the entire nobility and a good portion of the population of City of Elua. To enter the general population of that city and not have anyone fully recognize who she was gave Liyah the sense of blending in.

Out of the shadow of the palace and the district that bumped up against it, Liyah crossed over a bridge into a district to her resembled the neighborhood back home where people made a six figure yearly lived. She could imagine herself picking out a decent house here, out from under the shadow of the palace but not too far in case her presence was needed. Matching the scenery with the description of Anafiel's townhouse, Liyah stepped through the gateless entrance way and showed herself to the doors, waiting after knocking. The door opened to reveal a head and a portion of a woman.

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

"Is your lord Anafiel in residence?" Liyah questioned. "There's a matter I wish to speak about with him." When did she start speaking like that?

"He is. Come in."

Liyah stepped into the foyer and waited patiently as the woman went off in search of Anafiel. She wasn't sure how much time passed, minutes to be sure, but she kept herself busy with taking in her immediate surroundings.

"You shouldn't have come unattended, Liyah," he scowled her. "The streets aren't safe."

Liyah turned at the voice. "And the palace is? It's been three days and I see _her_ everywhere I turn. If I'm not careful, she's going to start invading my personal chambers."

Anafiel gestured her into the house, putting a hand on the small of her back to guide her into the library.

Liyah took a seat. "I saw her when word trickled through the nobles at the hunt that Edmeé was dead. Isabel had something to do with that, and rumor has it that a stable hand in the palace had been let go and hasn't been seen in the City in two days."

"And what do you think that is?"

Liyah narrowed her eyes at Anafiel. "That the stable hand was bribed somehow to mess with the saddle Edmeé used and the same person that bribed the stable hand got him out of the city and far from those who might question him about what happened the day of the hunt." She accepted an offered glass of wine and sipped at it. The history books and television shows didn't stress enough the fact that water during the medieval era was killer. It was an item on her list to talk with some of the wineries about making some grape juice alongside wines they produce. "If I didn't know any better, Isabel used the stable hand to get Edmeé out of her way to Rolande and the title of Princess; even Queen."

"Bold accusations."

"Even when Isabel charged into my chambers and demanded to know who I was days before the hunt?" Liyah set the glass down and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Isabel saw Edmeé as a threat and someone to remove from her path. She sees me in the say light, but she hasn't done anything. Maybe because she knows I'm a member of House Courcel."

"I've had a thought about that. It's more than being a member – fostered as you are – of House Courcel." Anafiel pulled a book from a shelf and flipped through the pages. "You remember the day you arrived at the Palace and the talk?"

"I remember having people looking at me in murmuring judgment."

Anafiel turned to her and handed over the book. "Read this."

Confused, Liyah accepted the book and looked over the open pages. It was all still a foreign language to her. Yet there were some words that popped out as familiar to her.

"It speaks of visitors from a vast distance from here," Anafiel spoke as she attempted to comprehend what was in front of her. "Not in the sense that Ch'in is a great deal away from Terre d'Ange, but in the sense of a different planet. And that people from this distant place would visit this planet and mingled with the local inhabitants."

"'Mingled'? Not 'brought'?" It didn't sound like the typical Gao'uld behavior Liyah knew.

Anafiel used a finger and guided her eye sight as he translated. "These people, who called themselves 'Alterrans', mingled with many people and begot new generations. After several generations have been born and passed, and more came, the Alterrans took their leave through a large circle device."

Liyah stared at the page after Anafiel pulled his finger away and attempted to piece together the new piece of knowledge with what she knew already of the Gate. It had been agreed that the Gao'uld had basically "stolen" the Gate and any related technology given their parasitic background. "So…you're saying I could be one of these Alterrans?"

"Or one of their descendants, but there's no real way to discover that."

Liyah scanned the pages as she turned them. Some words she recognized more easily than others. She had Daniel to thank for recommending taking French in college, it made her attempts to understand and even translate into English, D'Angeline. If she understood what she was reading, and Liyah doubted that she did, there were certain devices that reacted only to a certain gene that these Alterrans had. Could it be possible that the members of the Great Houses, all of Terre d'Ange, had this gene or could trace their ancestry back to the Alterrans that came to the planet? She looked up to see Anafiel sitting in a chair across from her, one leg crossed over the other at the knee and his wine glass in hand, and he had the air of studying her. "None of this really explains how to deal with living with Isabel."

She closed the book and put it on the side table before standing. "She's already got Rolande wrapped around her pinky and if she has her way, I wouldn't put it past her to get Rolande to remove me from the palace."

"She wouldn't be that foolish. By now the entire country knows of your status and the news would have gone to our allies in Aragonia and Caerdicca Unitas." Anafiel sipped at his wine.

"I doubt Isabel would see me as someone warming a spot for someone of true descent of Elua." Liyah leaned back in her chair. "I just want to find out a way to get back to my home." She could feel all the emotion that she had bottled up since being brought into the fold of House Courcel and her sudden immersion into the new culture. Pushing herself to her feet, Liyah paced the library in an attempt to rein in her emotions.

"I'm sorry about dragging you into this," Anafiel apologized. "Remember the morning Rolande and I found you and brought you into the city?" Liyah nodded. "We had debated on whether to leave you where we found you or bring you with us."

"Maybe you should have left me. I would have been able to work on figuring out how to get home." The time she had spent in the palace being concerned over wardrobe and attempting to comprehend the culture and figure out how she could fit into it would have been better spent figuring out the address home. "Have you thought about that, my lord Delaunay? I'm not royal matter. I'm not even close to being count among the noble class back on my home planet." This was the attitude she was missing after being stuck on the planet for the past month or so. Or maybe it was all her bottled up frustration and her hitting her breaking point.

"I am sorry," he spoke in a calm manner. "I should have pushed Rolande more into leaving you there instead of making a 'rescue attempt'. You should take that book; it might be of some use to you."

Liyah glanced back to the book she had abandoned on the side table. It had given her information that contradicted the theory that the Gao'uld were the ones who had designed and built the Gate. If it didn't give her a precise address home or how to calculate the way home, then it could give her more insight. Taking a deep breath, she picked the book up and turned her attention back to Anafiel. "I know Isabel had something to do with Edmeé's death." She turned and saw herself from the library.

An hour or so had passed since she had arrived at Anafiel's townhouse and she wouldn't be surprised if her absence from the palace. It'd take time for her to walk back, but Liyah didn't care. She needed the time to cool down after blowing up in Anafiel's face. There didn't need to be more fuel for Isabel to use against her. If Isabel wanted to throw a fit, all she would have to use is Liyah leaving the palace without some sort of escort or informing someone beforehand. She retraced her path back to the palace and entered the same way she left, making sure the hood of her cloak was up to conceal her face.

She had arrived in her chambers just before the door leading into a corridor that led into the palace opened and Rolande entered. Tossing the cloak in the direction of her bed in the vain hope of concealing from the Dauphin's sight and to avoid any questions she didn't want to answer. "Rolande, a surprise visit."

"I've been meaning to give you something before the hunt but it had slipped my mind," he told her, bringing up the hand that held the object.

Liyah handed Adeline the book she had brought from Anafiel before accepting the object from Rolande. Discovering it was a blank book, she looked back to the man who was perhaps in his twenties. "A journal?"

"It was Anafiel's suggestion shortly after you officially became a member of House Courcel." Rolande looked…confused. "Are you not happy with it?"

Liyah plastered on a smile. "I love it, Rolande, I really do." But how to tell him that the woman that now had him so bewitched was the one that caused the death of his betrothed? She turned away, heading for the table that had been cleared of her meal hours ago and placed the journal on it before turning back to Rolande. "So I hear you've been spending quite a bit of time with Isabel lately." If she could get him to open up a little about Isabel, maybe Liyah could figure out what was going on between them. "What's up with that, huh?"

He grinned before turning to pace. Liyah had seen similar affects in those sappy romantic made for television movies when the main guy starts talking to his main friend about this girl he was seeing. Liyah didn't like seeing Rolande in that manner.

"She stepped up when I was going through a tough time after Edmeé's death. Is that so wrong?"

"Not when she's got you wrapped around her little finger." Liyah placed a hand on the table in an attempt to brace herself. "You may not like what I'm about to tell you, but I have a good hunch that Isabel had something to do with Edmeé's death."

"You're right, I don't like it. And unless you have proof to back your claim, I don't want to hear of this again."

She nodded, releasing her breath. "Then if you don't mind leaving my chambers?" She squared her body in preparation of having Rolande resist her request. But he merely turned and left without a word.

"Was that wise, my lady?" Nadine asked, cautiously approaching Liyah.

Liyah turned to her lady in waiting. "If he won't listen to reason, then there was no other option. Perhaps in time he would."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I know Chapter 11 was a bit dull, but it does foreshadow what happens in the next few chapters after the Longest Night. Hopefully this might make up for it. And there's a small bit of smut in this chapter. You have been warned.

Chapter 12

 _Date: Unknown Possible day on Novia: 60, 2 months_

 _Rolande had given me this journal and I guess this would be the best way to put my thoughts down without killing the battery of my video camera or tape recorder. In the roughly two months I've spent on this planet, learning the culture of these D'Angelines and their language, I have gathered little information about the people who might have actually built the Gate but no way to decipher the DHD and find the coordinates home. Ever since the day of the hunt, Isabel has had her claws sunk into Rolande and I can't figure out how to tell him. I confronted him about a month ago, but he failed to see it. Since then he has kept his distance, only speaking to me if it was necessary and if Isabel was there._

 _Isabel hasn't acted maliciously against me, she's smarter than one might expect, but her wheels have been turning in her head since the day of the hunt. Word had indeed spread of my … absorption into House Courcel and any act against me would be an act against the House. I feel she views me as yet another piece of the puzzle to remove so her line and House has all claim to the throne of Terre d'Ange. Life as a noble…even as a royal…has a whole new level of difficulties that most don't think that could be there. Life continues as it had before I accepted the name 'de la Courcel'. The protocols for interactions between me and the nobility on all levels, even the commoners, are out of my league. I feel having to revert to what little I know of the protocols of the British monarchy just to cope._

 _The weather's changing, summer to fall if I'm anyone to judge by the slight chill in the air. There's talk of an event called "Midwinter's Masque" where people would go in costume and mask. It includes a pageant of some sort between this Winter Queen and the Sun King and the rebirth of life. Daniel would compare it to the Neo-Pagan holiday of Yule where the Pagans would celebrate the return of the sun. Anafiel's suggested that I talk with the royal tailor about commissioning a costume and attending the royal Masque. It doesn't sound like a bad idea. I don't see myself getting home any time soon._

Liyah dried the ink and closed the journal. She had distracted herself long enough for deciding on what sort of costume she wanted to wear. Thoughts had passed that she wanted to show off Earth culture, but she had done enough research in Novia that the cultures from Europe to Japan were similar, even expanding as far south as deep Africa. The idea of exploration far past Alba and Eire hasn't even crossed the minds of the current rulers, so that was out of the question. So what culture could she use that people would recognize from Europe or the Middle East? There was nothing that led Liyah to believe that any culture related to Russia had evolved, so borrowing from the Romanov reign was out of the question. The Skaldi were pressing the borders, a people that Liyah could relate to the Scandinavians, something she wouldn't want to frighten people with. Liyah didn't have the complexion to even attempt one of the many deities of the Egyptian pantheon. And given her history with the Egyptian deities, Liyah wasn't willing to even pretend she was on. Ch'in and Japan – Empire of the Rising Sun as it was named on Novia – were far enough to be considered to be exotic, but she was lost on description. The tailor was admitted as Liyah finally decided on what her costume would.

Staring at herself in the full length mirror, she had to look past the self applied make up to make sure it was her. The tailor had exceeded her expectations on the costume after her meager attempts of describing what she wanted. While every noble was talking about their assorted costumes, Liyah had kept that card close to her chest. The plan was to make her appearance when there were enough nobles in the ballroom to take notice. While the buzz of her arrival had passed and she had taken time to assimilate into their culture, Liyah wanted to make sure that no one forgot that she can stand out. Sighing, knowing that it was too late to change course, she turned from the mirror and left her chambers. Her hands brushed against the thin material that made up the skirt, something that threw the tailor for a loop, but since the Masque was being held indoors, it wasn't a serious problem.

Coming up to the shadow of the door that led into the large ballroom, Liyah stopped and had half a thought of turning back to her chambers and forgetting about the entire night. This wasn't like Halloween on Earth where it was all fun, it was part of someone's religion and she felt like she under immense pressure not to make a fool of herself. Adjusting her top, Liyah glanced to Nadine who nodded, and she stepped through the door and up to the herald. He called out her name, causing those who had gathered to turn away from their conversations. Liyah froze up as she turned suddenly extremely self conscious of her body. Unable to turn and leave, she merged into the crowds and felt judgmental eyes on her.

"Quite a choice of wardrobe, my lady," a man spoke, approaching her.

The first thing that drew her eye to him was the contrast of his skin to his dark wardrobe. The next thing was his piercing blue eyes that peered out from behind the black domino mask. Liyah wasn't a believer in love at first sight, but there was certainly lust at first sight. "Thank you, my lord."

"What creature do you claim to play this evening?"

"A dark fairy; a creature that is a part of myth and legend that I know of from my old home. What of yourself?"

"A raven, mayhap the smartest of the birds. Forgive my rudeness, I am Henri Shahrizai." He bowed to Liyah.

She nodded, accepting the apology and the bow. "Do the Shahrizai hold quarters here in the palace?"

Henri nodded as he accepted two glasses of wine from a passing staff member and handed one over to Liyah. "We do. Various members may occupy it at different times, yet at this time I had decided to take up residence. Joie to you on this Longest Night." He took a drink of his wine.

Liyah accepted the wine glass and sipped at the wine, coughing at the burn she would put at the same level of 151 proof alcohol or better. It wasn't how she had wanted this first meeting with a Shahrizai about her age to go. Yet Henri gave a good natured chuckle when she turned her attention back to him.

" _Joie_ ," he told her. "It's distilled from a flower that is found only high in the Camaeline Mountains."

"Real smooth." She sipped again at the wine, feeling the burn on the roof of her mouth and the tinkling down her throat. "So, I've heard there's a pageant of some sort that happens."

Henri swallowed the _joie_ before nodding. "The Winter Crone represents this past year and will be reborn as the Spring Queen by the Sun King. She then joins him in a symbolic marriage, bringing life in the New Year."

As if on cue, there were a trio of knocks on the doors of the ballroom, ceasing all action and conversation. Liyah turned, mindful of the wings of her costume, and watched as the doors were opened and a person dressed in grey robes and wore what appeared to be a paper thin mask that bore a winkled face. The Crone made her way through the crowd, using a staff for assistance, and disappeared behind a craig that had been placed off to a side but still well within sight from most of the ballroom. When she disappeared, Liyah shifted back around to Henri who must have been watching her instead of the Winter Crone's entrance.

"Will it be safe to be assured that I may have a dance with you later?" he asked.

"It is." She looked around, thinking that the crowd had grown since her own entrance. "I'm still trying to process it all. It being my first Masque after all." Mentally she smiled at the satisfaction that some of her uncle's personality can make an appearance.

"Have you eaten yet?" Henri offered an elbow. "There's a banquet table that will hold food to last the night. It gives more time to socialize. A good option in my option for this particular night."

Liyah accepted the offered arm and matched Henri's stride as he escorted her over to the banquet table. Was that a compliment or was he flirting with him? Life in high school had been spent mostly with the guys and had gone to events like the Masque as dates, not as a couple. None of the guys she hung out with on a daily basis flirted with her, complimented sure, but not flirted. It was something she wasn't wholly used to. "Does anyone know who plays the Sun King?"

Henri shook his head. "No. Those that play the two parts are members of the actors' guild, and it's a guarded secret that can rival the parts played in the Night Court."

"Night Court? I've heard that in passing from some of the nobles."

Henri handed Liyah a plate. "Court of the Night Blooming Flowers. Thirteen Houses that follow a certain precept of why Naamah had laid with the King of Persis. Have you heard the tale?"

Liyah accepted the plate and eyed some of the food on display. "If I remember right, she had left Heaven to follow Elua, who had been born from the blood of Jesus and the tears of Mary. Sorry if I mixed up the names." It was hard not to mix up the names since she had grown up just knowing pieces of stories from the Bible. "Jesus is…Yeshua? And Mary is Magdaline?" Picking up a serving utensil, she served herself some of the food. "Elua had been taken captive and Naamah had gone to barter for his release."

"Right. So, each House claims a different reason why. Naamah had gone to the King. All save Cersus House, who has the motto of 'All beauty fades'." Henri set down his wine glass to serve himself. "I can by your chambers in a few days and tell you more about the Night Court if you wish."

Liyah glanced down the table, more in seeing what else was offered, and caught sight of a woman she naturally assumed to be Isabel dressed in what seemed to resemble a graceful swan. She smiled as she turned back to Henri, "I'll be grateful for the lesson. Prince Rolande has been rather…distracted of late."

"So I've heard; with Isabel L'Envers. There have rumors of her, you know."

Liyah nodded, having heard them as well. Turning away from the table with a plate of food in one hand and her glass of _joie_ in the other, she followed Henri to an open spot to sit and eat. "Do you think any of them have any merit?"

"You mean do I believe a jealous woman saw another in her way and got rid of her without getting her hands dirty?" Henri pulled out a chair for Liyah to sit. "It's a very good possibility, yes. But am I going to admit it to anyone who reports to Isabel or House L'Envers, no. Not if I want to lose my own life."

Liyah managed to eat a few bites before she felt like she was going to burst out of the dress. In the few months she had been living in Terre d'Ange, she had discovered that the food had a richer taste and quality of texture. She wasn't sure if she was going to get fat or lose the weight she had managed to put back on since basic training. She suspected the latter since the food didn't have all the processed ingredients Earth had.

"Is it the food?" Henri sounded honestly concerned.

Liyah shook her head. "I think the dress might be a little too snug." She chuckled. "I guess my eyes are still bigger than my stomach." She washed down what she managed to eat without reaching that over bloated state and pushed back the plate. "What happens to all the food that's not eaten?"

"I don't know, never cared to ask. I imagine that it would be tossed out if not given out to those who wouldn't be able to eat otherwise."

Liyah looked over all the food that was out on display and wondered how much would be tossed and how much would be donated. It was something to speak with the head chef and Rolande about later. She stood, pushing the chair out and stepped out from the table. A staff member was quick to come in and clear away her plate as a man dressed as a peacock approached her.

"My lady, may I request a dance with you?"

Liyah hesitated even as a hand from behind gently pushed her toward Peacock Man. Feeling that if she resisted, it would cause a scene, she went along and attempted to follow his lead in the dance. Being held too close to him, she could feel the heat emanating off his body, and a seed of a thought of what he really wanted from her. When the music number ended, Liyah gave a small curtsy and saw herself away from him. She had heard that rape in Terre d'Ange bordered on – if not was – heresy, and was a serious crime seen through Elua's precept of "Love as thy wilt". She had no interest in the man behind the peacock mask even if he was within the age range she wanted.

"I'm sorry about that," Henri's voice spoke beside her.

"That was…" Liyah shivered. "Please don't do that again."

"Consider it done." Henri shifted to stand in front of Liyah, taking her hands in his. "To make it up to you, allow me to be your escort for the evening."

"How lovely. You should accept, Your Highness."

Liyah would recognize Isabel's voice even when her face was hidden behind a mask. "You look wonderful, Lady L'Envers. What are you supposed to be?" She turned her attention to the other woman who was in a white costume that was a snow owl. "A polar bear?"

Isabel took a deep breath and Liyah swore she turned a whole new shade of pink. Liyah took pride in herself in the knowledge she can rattle Isabel even now. Purple eyes glared at her from behind a white mask that had small pieces off to the side that represented wings.

"Is there a problem?" Rolande stepped up and wrapped an arm around Isabel's waist.

"No problem, Rolande," Liyah responded. "I was just complimenting the Lady Isabel on her Snow Owl costume."

"And your rendition of a Fae is superb." There was venom behind Isabel's words. "Enjoy your evening, my lady."

Liyah watched as the two walked away as she wished her eyes would bore a hole in Isabel's back. A hand took hers, drawing her attention away from the woman who may become Princess Consort. "What else happens during this night, Henri?" She looped her arm around his and led the way from the spot.

"The Longest Night is where all can be free when it comes to the matter of love. In the Night Court, none of the adepts take assignations."

Liyah took her first good look around the ball room since arriving and saw a discreet couple slip into the shadows. "So…people are free to connudule?" It was something that caught her attention. She felt her heart race at the prospect of having sex out where anyone could find her.

"Connudule?"

"Exchange bodily fluids." Liyah saw that Henri understood that explanation.

She saw the glint in Henri's eyes and figured that he was itching for the steamy action. It was something that would infuriate her uncle if he learned she did it out of marriage. Liyah wasn't looking for marriage, just a good time during a party. She pulled him toward the shadows of the craig and was pushed up against a wall before being attacked by his lips. Returning the kiss, her hands had taken on a life of their own as they roamed over Henri's clothes before finding the hem of his trousers. A bulge had formed and strained against the material as a set of hands found their way over her body. One hand worked on bringing up the skirt of her dress as the other loosens the stays of the bodice. Then it all stopped. Liyah opened her eyes to see Henri had stepped back from her.

"I can't do this," he admitted. "You're a Princess of the Blood."

"I'm a person, just like you. Do I not have two of everything as you save for the difference of gender?" Liyah closed the difference. "So stop refusing yourself because I've been adopted into the ruling House." She prevented any counterargument from Henri with her mouth on his and snaked a hand into his trousers. She felt the seal on their mouths break as he trailed down her neck and onto her chest, causing her to take a deep breath and her chest puffed out. She felt the material of her dress skirt being raised against a leg and the hand slipped in between her legs. Her body leaned heavily against the wall as a finger worked at her, her eyes fluttered. A body pressed up against her, the hand still between them.

"I can't hold back, Princess," a husked voice whispered in an ear. His other hand came around and brought up more of the skirt.

Liyah had opened up his trousers and had freed his taunt member as a leg shifted up to hang around one of Henri's hips and she leaned forward a little to pull herself to Henri. A hand, she wasn't sure who's hand, guided Henri into her. She bit into his shoulder to avoid shouting out in pain from the sudden entrance. He must have sensed that this was her first time and didn't move until she relaxed. He started slow and Liyah moved her hips in urgency for him to pick up the pace. Her muscles worked as she neared the peak of climax and felt something warm explode into her just as she had a rush of dopamine in her system. She hung on Henri for a minute or two before removing herself from him and adjusted her dress. "I believe that may become my highlight of the night."

Someone called out the midnight hour and the torches around the hall were killed.

"The night's not finished yet, Princess." Henri finished up his trousers and took Liyah's hand, leading her out into the crowd to watch.

Liyah stood with the male Shahrizai in a spot where she could watch as the Winter Crone emerged from the craig and heard the doors open. From the doors came a man dressed in a gold costume with a matching mask with sun beams branching off. The crowd between the Winter Crone and the Sun King parted as he pointed his staff at her. The Crone shed her grey robes and mask to reveal a dress of greens and yellows and a mask of youth. The King offered up a ring, accepted by the reborn Spring Queen and they rode out on a chariot. The torches had been rekindled at some point during the performance and the crowds turned back to their dancing, conversations, and food when the doors closed behind the two actors.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Liyah half stumbled into her suite, her vision blurred from the amount of _joie_ she had consumed the past night. Adeline and Nadine, apparently fresh with a night of sleep, helped Liyah out of the dress and wings. She half fell half lunged for the bed before being caught by a third set of hands. A masculine voice spoke to the two women about the amount of alcohol she consumed. One of the two women suggested something and it was accepted as Liyah was guided over to the bed. She passed out the moment her head hit the pillow.

Time had passed, that was easy to tell just by the sun light that shone into the suite. Rubbing her eyes in the attempt to chase off sleep, Liyah shifted under the covers and nearly flared herself out of the bed. Recovering, she saw the still slumbering form of Henri. Relaxing back on her pillows, Liyah closed her eyes for a few seconds before feeling a hand on the shoulder nearest the edge of the bed.

"Your highness, Prince Rolande is requesting your presence."

Liyah sighed and sat up in bed, the covers pooling in her lap to reveal she had been placed in bed fully undressed. Her staff was already at work prepping the day's outfit. This was one of those days that she wished she had a comfortable tee shirt and sweat pants. It was something she would have to speak with the tailor about. In minutes she was in a dress and walked the corridors of the quiet palace with Nadine at her side. Thoughts of why the Dauphin had wanted to speak with her so early – or was it late – in the day ran through her mind. Passing some nobles who had gotten an earlier start to the day compared to her, Liyah wasn't sure if her stomach was wanting food or if her mind was still affected by the large amount of _joie_ she had the night before. She finally decided it was a mixture of both when arriving at Rolande's office.

Admitted by one of his personal guards, Liyah stepped in to see her foster father sitting behind his desk with papers in front of him. Waving Nadine off to a side, Liyah sat down in one of the two chairs facing the desk. Instead of taking up the posture of a straight back, she had slouched and allowed her legs to be opened a little more that may have been accepted within the court of Terre d'Ange. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I do. I wanted to…" Rolande looked up from his papers and took in Liyah's posture. "Wanted to speak with you about a wedding."

"Between whom?" Liyah straightened in the chair.

"Houses Courcel and L'Envers."

She held in a sigh. "So soon?"

Rolande stood from the desk and gestured Liyah to follow him a balcony. "The Skaldi have been testing our borders again, and there will be a time when it would fall to me and several others to led the counterattack and drive them back into the depths of the Skaldi lands on the eastern side of the Camaeline Mountains."

Liyah pushed herself out of the chair and followed along. On the balcony, she looked out over a garden that lay barren with yellowed stalks poking out of the snow. Since winter fell over the continent of Europe, she had been surprised that while it was similar to what she had experienced in Colorado Springs, the winter in Novia was cleaner. It didn't have all the pollution that Earth had from emissions from factories, plants, and who knew how many different vehicles. "And what would that mean for me?"

"You are to stay here and do what you will."

Her mind brought up the image of seeing Henri asleep in her bed. Something told her that seeing that for the foreseeable future wouldn't be a bad idea. Besides, why would she let her uncle and Daniel have all the fun with members of the opposite gender on different worlds? "If I was to … take a lover, you wouldn't be against it?" A breeze brushed against her exposed skin, causing her to shiver slightly.

Rolande laughed. "Why would I speak against that? To do so would violate Elua's precept." He turned and walked back into the office. "Who did you have in mind?"

"Someone I met last night. I really think there's something between us." Liyah turned and made her way back into the warm room. She didn't want to explain how she believed she had fallen for a Shahrizai.

"I hope to meet him before the wedding."

"How…How soon were you and Isabel thinking of having it?"

"The spring; possibly after the thaw."

If her gauge of how time was tracked was right, and that was a big if, Liyah figured she had about three months until the wedding. Could she figure out how to get home before then?

"Are you okay, Liyah?"

She blinked a couple of times before focusing on Rolande. "Yeah, just got dazed. I haven't eaten yet."

"Why didn't you say something? I would have something brought for you." Rolande guided her into a chair before going off.

Liyah tapped a finger against the armrest in the attempt to remember something that was still fuzzed over by alcohol. It had something to do with the Gate and the Gao'uld. Gao'uld were parasites…weren't original builders of the Gate…Door of the Gods...Why couldn't she remember what was in that book? In all the times she's gone through the Gate and encountered primitive culture, the team's been called gods. That was due to the Gao'uld taking on the persona of Earth deities. Even here in Terre d'Ange, the Gate was believed to be a door that gods used to leave the planet.

"There's going to be some food coming up soon," Rolande assured her as he returned.

"You didn't have to do that," Liyah told him.

"Taking care of family."

She paced the floor as she flipped through the book. Sam and Daniel would have a field day with all the information that was in it. The Alterans were indeed the original Gate builders and had traveled from a distant galaxy and spread throughout the Milky Way. Some had arrived on this particular. Their travels mirrored the Eluian cycle that she had been told; or was it the other way around? Whatever way the story mirrored, these Alterans had basically sown the seeds of an entire nation before being discovered by their fellows. The years went on and the bloodlines merged.

"You're going to wear a hole if you keep doing that, Princess."

She stopped and looked up from the book. Propped up in the bed, half covered, Henri had his striking blue eyes on her. "It's something Anafiel gave me a while back. Figured there's not much else to do since the day's half gone."

"What's it about?"

Liyah closed the book before crossing over to side on the edge of the bed. "Nothing important, he figured it'd give me something to do."

"Whatever it is, you were so enthroned with it. Nadine told me that Prince Rolande spoke with you. What about?"

"He and Isabel are working on a spring wedding." Liyah leaned in and gave Henri a peck on the lips. "And he wants to meet you before the event."

"I wait for the day. Now…" Henri took the book from Liyah and set it aside. "Do you want to continue what we were doing last night?"

It was an enticing offer, and how could she say no to what was before her. She had no true duties as second in line for the throne, and her knowledge of the political structure of Terre d'Ange has been growing ever since being strained on the planet. "I want to look around the palace, actually. You're free to join me if you care to get dressed." Standing, she dove into the wardrobe and fished out one of a few pencils she kept with her uniform before leaving the suite. She figured if Henri really wanted to spend time with her, he'll catch up to her eventually. Besides, she needed time to figure things out on her own.

The corridor had a visible layer of dust and she kicked up even more with every step. The walls had a décor that stood out from the rest of the palace. The lights illuminated her path whenever she reached a shadowed area, as if her motion activated them. Passing by a door, she expected it to remain shut like the half dozen that was behind her. It opened with a hiss, causing her to let out a gasp and jumped back a step. Recovering from the shock, she peered into the room. Finding nothing that would threaten her life, she stepped into the room. The light activated as she approached the center, revealing four pillars around a raised platform and a single chair in the center. Flipping through the book, she found the designs of what was before her and designs on a page with a language that she still didn't understand. She'll tackle that at a later date.

Stepping up onto the platform, she eased herself into the chair. The back of it and the leg moved, causing her to grab hold of the arm rests in shock. A display that she could only describe as holograph appeared before her face. More of the language appeared on the hologram, and not for the first time she wished she had the basic understand of it that Daniel had.

"Who comes to use this technology?"

The chair reverted back to the upright position, allowing her to get to her feet. There was no obvious source of the voice before a projection stood a few feet away.

"Uh…I do. Who's asking?"

The projection, a man who was clearly old enough to be her grandfather and then some, turn its attention to her. "You are not of this world. Yet you have activated the chair. How is this possible?"

"You tell me." She held up the book. "I was given this by someone of this world, but I can't make out the language."

Silence came from the projection. The possibility that she put up a question that probably wasn't put into the database ran through her mind. With a shake of her head, she started for the door. "I knew this would be a waste of time."

"Wait!"

Stopping in the threshold, she turned back around and looked at the projection. "Please tell me I just didn't hear a hologram asking me to wait."

"I am Merlin."

"As in the wizard, Merlin?" Her uncle's wit was coming through with ease. "I thought all that was a myth. But who's to say if it wasn't at one point. Oh my God." And there was Daniel coming through right on cue. She would have to do something about that. "I'm Liyah, Liyah O'Neill of the Tau'ri."

"I will give you the basics of the language you hold." Merlin waved a hand before disappearing.

She watched a terminal light up and displayed what looked like an alphabet. Finding a blank page in the book, she jotted down the alphabet, hoping she was getting the strokes right.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** There's smut at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 14

The book lay open on the table with scrap pieces of paper. Having lost track of time since returning to her suite, Liyah barely grasped the alphabet and language of the Alterans. The food that had been brought to her still sat untouched and gone cold.

"You've been at that for hours, Princess," Henri told her.

"Just trying to figure this out." And there was Sam peeking out. Leaning back from the table and looking at what was in front of her, Liyah couldn't help but agree with the Shahrizai. Standing from the table, she poked at the food. Leaving the food alone, she saw Henri sitting in one of the chairs near the fireplace. "What brings you here at this late night?"

"Early morning, actually."

"Is it really?" Glancing over a shoulder to look out the window, she saw the sky just beginning to lighten. "Old habits. What did you have planned for the day?" Liyah sunk herself into a chair next to Henri. She was hoping he didn't want to speak with Rolande, she wasn't sure if she could handle the encounter just yet. If she could just keep it off for a few more days…

"I'd like to speak with Rolande. If that's alright with you."

"Are you sure about that?" Her stomach was forming butterflies at the prospect of the meeting between Shahrizai and Courcel. A door opened and closed, signaling the arrival of her staff. "If you're set on it, let me dress for the day and I'll join you." She joined her two women and shed the clothes before putting on the undergarments for the new dress. Glancing over to the table where her notes and the book and wondered when she would get back to it.

She had heard of the Hall of Games, but hadn't given an actual thought of making an appearance there until now. Word had it that the Dauphin had been seen there, so that was where she and her partner were headed. With her nerves tightened to the point of snapping from nervousness, she stopped short of entering the Hall. A hand took hers and a smile to assure her, she walked into the Hall of Games. Nobles took up areas of the Hall, partaking in the various offered games, from card games to a game that had been explained to her as Kottabos; a game where a silver floor stand stood while players attempted to knock off a disc into a bowl. It reminded her yet again of something that Daniel would enjoy. It was there that the two of them found Rolande.

"Liyah, come to try your hand at Kottabos?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "I've actually come to talk to you about something. What we discussed the other day; about the spring." She saw the realization dawn on his face.

"Sure, let's go some place a little quieter." Rolande handed over the cup he had been holding and gestured for the doors that led out into the corridor. "Now, what's this about?"

"You said you wanted to meet the person I had claimed as a lover before the wedding." Liyah shifted onto the balls of her feet, not easy while in heels. "This is Henri Shahrizai."

Liyah watched Rolande turn his attention to Henri and wondered what was going through his mind as he took the other man in.

"He'll do, Liyah," Rolande finally spoke. We'll speak more later of the spring event, I assure you. And I'll make sure to include your Shahrizai friend as well." He leaned in and kissed a cheek before going into the Hall of Games.

"That went rather well," Henri told her as if he was pleased with himself.

"Too well, for my taste." To fight the urge to pace, Liyah started down the corridor.

"What are you talking about?"

She sensed Henri at her side and held in a sigh. "I've had enough experience to not expect something to go well like that. If Rolande was accepting of you even as a lover that might be put aside for another, Isabel might be another story. She's the one who wanted Anafiel banned for writing that satire about her." It had been all over the palace as gossip for a good two weeks. There had been someone out in the market reciting a poem, and when questioned, named Anafiel as the author. Liyah had been there in passing when he was questioned by Isabel and refused to admit authorship. She spoke up in his defense when the future Princess Consort demanded banishment for him alongside Rolande. Ganelon banned all of Anafiel's works instead.

"I remember. So you think Isabel might take up arms against us?"

"I wouldn't put it past her." She reached out to take a hand in his. "I've finally started feeling comfortable here; I don't want someone messing that up."

She had finally worked on a translation even Daniel would be satisfied with. It had taken a few days given she had other things to pass her time with, but she had translated one page of the book. It was something she took pride in doing herself without the archaeologist hanging over her shoulder. Setting her work off to an out of the way place for a while, she heard a commotion out in the corridor. More curious than concerned, she crossed over to the open threshold to find two guards in her way with an obvious enraged Isabel.

"I demand to be let through," she yelled at the guards.

"We have orders, my lady," one guard answered in a calm manner. "No one is to pass into the Princess's chambers unless otherwise approved by the Dauphin."

"That's outrageous! Let me speak with the Princess herself."

There was malice in Isabel's voice and for once Liyah was grateful that there were the two guards between her and the other woman. Though she hadn't even noticed they were there until she put aside her work. "You're not welcomed here, Isabel. Leave now under your own power before one of these wonderful guards escorts you away."

"You assume to instruct me on what to do?"

"No, I'm _ordering_ you to leave. You're not Princess Consort just yet, L'Envers." Liyah held her ground, crossing her arms. She didn't care who the other woman was, what her ties were and to whom, to Liyah, Isabel was someone attempting to trespass. "Leave or you will be physically removed."

Isabel stared down her nose at Liyah before pivoting on a foot and storming down the corridor.

Liyah let go of the breath she had been holding before turning her attention to one of the guards. "Is it true; that Rolande had placed the two of you here?"

"It is, Your Highness."

"Thank you; for stopping Isabel."

"You're getting obsessed with that book of yours," Henri complained. "Come to bed and leave it for tomorrow."

She had managed more of the translation from the book. The day had been rather cold and she didn't have the drive to go socialize much. If she had been back on Earth, the winter semester of college would have been in full swing and she would be battling a full course and her job at the SGC. But on Novia, she has become stuck in the Palace with nobles who she could categorize into one of a few groups; those who believe they're better than the common person and those who know they all bleed the same. Liyah couldn't help but help feel like she was playing dress up. Crossing over to the bed and shedding the nightshift, she slid under the covers and lay on her side to look at Henri. "Am I really obsessing over that book?"

"You have of late, love." He worked over to her, placing a hand on her bare hip. "But I know of something that might take your mind off that book for a while."

"And what's that?" Liyah had a good feeling what Henri wanted, and it might be a good thing for her as well. She moved her body closer to his.

The hand that was on her hip moved to the small of her back, pulling her to him. "I think you know what it might be." He leaned in and peeked her lips, working into a more passionate kiss.

Liyah eased into the kiss, all the tension melting from her body. Hands moved over her body, teasing her breasts, finding the sweet spot between her legs. The covers were thrown back and she shifted around as Henri moved south and lapped up her juices. Her body arched as hands traced up her sides and cupped her breasts. With shallow breathing, her legs spread more in an attempt to increase her pleasure, and a tongue working away. Suddenly it all stopped and a body slithered up and she tasted her own secretions on his lips. Wrapping her legs around his thighs, she managed to flip him onto his back and worked her way down his chest – teasing his nipples – and found his erect member. Taking it into her mouth, a moan erupted from her partner. His hips moved on their own accord as she worked her mouth, tongue, and throat. Reversing her movement back up, she straddled over him, the taunt member throbbing against her pelvis before she eased herself onto it.

"Naamah's tits, Liyah," Henri exclaimed. "Did the Dauphin take you to the Night Court for lessons when I wasn't paying attention?"

She leaned forward, pressing herself against her partner. "Oh, I've picked up a few things. Though…we should plan for a trip to the mount." Her hips moved, bringing him to the point of falling out of her before replacing him. "What was it called it again?" Liyah kept her eyes on Henri's face, seeing his eyelids flutter during her movement.

"Mount…Nuit," he told her, his voice deepens into a husky tone. "Work you up to Valerian House."

"I want to work on this…" She moved her hip again; up and down. "And us. Here; now." She couldn't stop now even if she wanted to. Below her, she felt Henri shift his body into a position where his upper body was propped up, causing her to adjust her own movements into a thrust instead of up and down. Arms wrapped around her torso as the body below her moved in unison. Time had lost all meaning as her body reached the climax of the union.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _Date: Unknown Possible Time on Novia: 4 months_

 _Winter has been holding on with a death grip. Yet there's been sights of that grip being broken. Somewhere I heard a bird chirping outside the doors of the balcony attached to my suite. Anafiel had given me a book a while ago and after some time of not giving it any attention, I had managed some head way. After this Longest Night masque, a wonderful all night party where the people of this country celebrate the sun's return, I had found in my first actual wandering of the Palace, a section that hadn't been used in a long time. There is a good chance that the contents of that book and what I encountered in that abandoned part of the Palace are connected somehow, and I'm still working it all out._

 _It appears that a small group of Alterans had arrived on this planet and wandered before arriving in Terre d'Ange. The Alterans had co-mingled with the local population before being discovered. My thought is that these Alterans must have put some sort of protection devices, though I don't know how the D'Angelines would be able to work them. I had managed to activate some sort of chair device…thing, but hadn't gotten around to speaking with Rolande about the possibility of others testing it. He may not even know it's even here in the Palace._

 _In all the time I had been thrusted into the politics of Terre d'Ange, there has been an upside to it all. I've enjoyed an intimate relationship with a person that holds ties to one of the Great Houses, but holds no illusions he might gain the throne. I didn't really expect this, especially not at this age, though I don't know if I'm eighteen or nineteen on this planet. I don't want to say this out loud where everyone could hear, I think there's some serious love going on here on my end. I don't want Isabel hearing that and preventing anything that might upstage her wedding in a couple months if word got around that House Shahrizai planted someone too close to the throne. She's gonna have to deal with it. If she gets to have her own dream…ambitions…whatever come to fruition, I want this little bit of happiness to myself. I've lost too much in the way of family not to give up without a fight._

Liyah read back over the entry, one of a few she had made since receiving the journal, and wondered how long her relationship with Henri would last. She didn't want to acknowledge the fact herself had fallen for a local inhabitant of the planet. Was it any less than what Daniel and Jack did their first few times through the Gate? Standing from the table, she went and locked herself into what counted as the bathroom and relieved herself. Checking behind her, an odd habit she had picked up somewhere, expecting to see that she had started her cycle yet found she hadn't. It could be the amount of stress she had been under, but that wouldn't account for the previous months. It would be her luck that she would need the nearest convenient store and she was who knew how many light years away from one.

Thinking back, there was the Longest Night, but she had a cycle shortly after that. And there was that night a few nights ago between her and Henri. There was that night a couple nights ago between her and Henri. Could her body have been within that window where it had released an egg and all that hanky panky got her pregnant? If she was pregnant, why hadn't morning sickness set in yet? She can't possibly deal with having a child, not now. A college student, a second lieutenant the US Air Force, and a solid career with the SGC, Liyah wasn't sure how she could explain to her uncle and Hammond she had to give all of that up because she had a kid.

"Something bothering you, Princess?"

Automatic reflex; reach for her side arm and shoot. After having her heart attack caused by extreme shock from Henri, Liyah reached out for a chair to catch her breath.

Henri came over and knelt before her, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry; I hadn't realized you were so deep in thought."

She looked up and saw concern, actual concern, in his face. There was no way she could break off any relationship with him now. Breaking eye contact, she looked down at their hands as she attempted to form the words to tell him. "I…think I'm pregnant."

Henri jumped to his feet. "What? That's wonderful. When did you go pray to Eisheth?"

Liyah pulled him back down. "I _think_ I'm pregnant. I haven't shown any symptoms to show I am. And my body doesn't work that way." It had been explained in her first days how women would go pray to Eisheth in her temple in the City to open their wombs in order to get with child. "I'm…from a different planet where the women don't need to pray to start our courses. Like how those in Aragonia start their courses." She could see the confusion on Henri's face, but wasn't sure over what point.

"You're…You can't be from a different planet," he found his voice. "Can you?"

"I'm just as human as you are." Liyah walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out her tactical knife before going to stand in front of Henri. Holding both free hand and knife where he could see it, she drew the blade across her open palm. "I bleed red, I feel passion, and I have fears and concerns. What about you?" Tossing her knife just enough, she caught the blade and held out the hilt for Henri to take. "I really don't want to have a repeat of what happened when I first arrived."

Henri looked between the offered knife and the blood pooled palm before looking up to meet her gaze. "You seriously are human? Beyond a doubt human?"

"As I'm standing here bleeding into my hand."

That seemed to kick Henri into action and darted around in search for a bandage. Liyah laughed at the attempt before going into the medieval bathroom and returned with the era's version of a pad and held her hand out as Henri caught up to her with a scrap piece of cloth.

"Why did you cut your hand like that?" he asked as he secured the scrap cloth.

"Would you have believed me otherwise?"

"I guess not. No more cutting yourself to prove something." He leaned in and kissed her. "I've been thinking of making a trip to Kusheth. Would you care to join me? We'll be back before the wedding."

Being out and away from the Palace sounded like music to her ears. No dealing with Isabel until hopefully days before the wedding, and she she'll just pick out a dress from her wardrobe for it. "Of course I will."

She would have preferred to be riding out in the cold rather than dealing with the constant jostling in the carriage. But she had gotten talked into it because it wouldn't be seemly to have the person who was second in line for the throne to be riding out in open view. Her counterargument of Rolande in such a position had been shot down. "No one would dare attack a man with military experience and who could rally a force from the crown if he was struck down," was the reply. Did the men of Terre d'Ange expect their women to sit idly by while the men protect them? She wasn't sure how she could tell those closest to her that she wasn't like that. Maybe Anafiel and Rolande might understand in one way or another, but others might not.

"We'll be there soon enough, Princess," Henri assured her.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Is that what you are?"

"No, it's a title." Liyah set down the book she had long lost interest in reading due to the road conditions. "I'm Liyah, of Earth. Didn't we go over this the night before we left?"

"We did. I'm sorry. What do you wish to be called?"

"From you… Liyah will do. I expect titles and courtesies from those who hold titles beneath that of 'Princess'." She reached out and took one of his hands in hers. "You are my lover, which is no great thing I've learned here. Things like that are simple until one throws in politics." She got thrown into Henri's lap at the sudden stop of the carriage.

"We can't be there yet," he said, helping her up. "Stay here and I'll check it out."

"Like hell you will." Liyah reached down and pulled out her knife from a boot and followed Henri out of the carriage. The outriders employed by House Shahrizai had disappeared, but she heard shouting close by and gaining distance between them and the carriage. The team of horses hooked up to the moving box shifted around in nervousness. Aware of Henri inspecting the immediate area, she moved over to the horses in the attempt to calm them down.

"Looks like someone had gotten bold and decided to attempt to rob us," Henri spoke as he came up to her, motioning with a hand.

She followed the gesture, stroking the nose of a horse and saw the outriders riding back escorting two people on foot. Stepping away from the horse, she felt like this would be one of those times where she would have to put on the air of nobility and act like the princess she wasn't born to be. Folding her hands in front of her and straightening her back, Liyah watched as the outriders closed the gap between them and the side of the carriage, sensing Henri standing beside her.

"These are only of the men we had caught, Your Highness," one of the outriders spoke, stopping his horse. "The others evaded capture."

"It's quite alright, captain," Liyah said in an assured tone she didn't feel. She shifted her attention to the two men on foot. "What provoked you into thinking of attacking a House Shahrizai carriage?"

"It's been a harsh winter, my lady," one bold man spoke up. "We figured to take from those who may afford it would be better than to take from those who may not."

"Even from the Shahrizai?" Henri questioned.

"We weren't concerned about the House, just what we might gain in the venture," the second man spoke. "No one was injured and there were no insult given."

"Oh, but I do think there was insult given." Henri stepped forward, only to be stopped by Liyah's outstretched hand.

"I'm sure these two men didn't realize who were traveling in this carriage," Liyah directed toward him, but kept her gaze on the two men. "There was no way for them to know that a member of House Courcel was traveling this way."

Realization dawned on the two men when they put one and one together. Both of them fell into a deep bow that went into a kowtow bow.

"While I don't condone your course of actions, I don't wish for your families to suffer from them," Liyah spoke directly to them. "For that, you will …"

"Work for House Shahrizai until the spring," Henri cut in. "Perhaps you'll learn from the experience."

Liyah handed over her cloak, a Courcel Blue, to a staff member in Shahrizai black and gold as she took in the décor of the foyer. They were quiet and efficient, the opposite of the majority of most of the Palace staff. Motifs decorated the walls depicting various scenes between a man in a mask that veiled his entire face and groups of people. From what she understood of the Eluian Cycle, the masked man was that of Kushiel, the angel of punishment for the Yeshuite god Adonai, and also once held the keys to hell. A fitting thing since the Shahrizai had taken three interlocking gold keys upon a black banner as their emblem; and that they claim a line just as pure – if not as inbred as a back hilled family from Kentucky – as the Courcel line.

"Hungry?" Henri asked. "I've been informed that the cook has prepared a meal for our arrival."

Liyah couldn't say for certain if it was hunger she was feeling or exhaustion, but food sounded good for the moment. If she was seriously tired, she would just pass out there at the table. Walking with the male, she was shown in passing more of the scenes between Kushiel and other people, humans Henri told her, while other scenes were between Kushiel and others like him; the other Companions. All D'Angelines were secured in the knowledge of who they were and which of the Companions they could trace their bloodline back to. She was the stranger who was attempting to blend into that concept. Of what she understood from the book Anafiel gave her, most of Terre d'Ange had descended from those few. How many D'Angelines could activate that chair she found in the abandoned wing of the Palace? The Shahrizai line was possible since they were all family in one way or another, the Courcel as well. The other Houses, both Great and Lesser, she wasn't sure about.

If she was asked how many courses passed before her or what each course offered for food, Liyah would be hard pressed to recall. Her mind drifted down several trails and she didn't know where to begin. Henri hadn't attempted to start a conversation, and Liyah wondered if he thought she was quiet due to the failed attack attempt earlier. It had been the first she had actually used her position as "Princess" to deal with a problem. As a second lieutenant she hadn't encountered a situation where she had to pull rank. Everyone in the base had known her before she gone through basic training and gaining officer rank. She gave the military personal respect during those first few weeks before basic, and they respected her when she returned. After the meal, Liyah walked with Henri to the master bedroom and fell into a deep slumber soon after her head hit the pillow.

Something felt good as her body surfaced from sleep. An arm was resting on a leg while that hand worked at her Pearl. A moan escaped her lips as her hips rose a little on their own accord.

"Someone's enjoying this a little too much," a voice spoke as the hand was removed. "Mayhap you could use some lessons in restraint."

Opening her eyes, Liyah found Henri staring at her. "And you're the one to teach me those lessons?" She wasn't sure if she could handle what he had planned. After all, she had been "one of the guys" in high school and never explored that area of life.

"It'll be my pleasure." He leaned in and whispered, "we start tonight."

She felt the mattress move as Henri shifted off the bed and readied for the day. Shifting her own body up to be propped up by the headboard, she watched him. "You know what I'm curious about…Why D'Angeline men don't grow facial hair."

"We're descended from angels, Liyah. Have you ever seen an angel with facial hair?"

Liyah wasn't sure where to put the first hole in his belief system. She couldn't remember ever seeing a statue from Ancient Greece or Roman times that bore a beard and mustache. "No…I guess not."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She stepped out from behind the dressing screen and secured her dress as the tailor gathered his tools.

"I'll come by in a week for a fitting," he informed her. "Though I feel compelled to say that your measurements in your abdomen have changed, and I feel that it hasn't been the food."

Liyah turned to look herself over in the mirror as the tailor saw himself from the suite and ran a hand over her lower torso. Was that confirmation that she was indeed pregnant even though she's never…A hand flew up to her mouth as she sprinted for the nearest chamber pot. Her lunch made an appearance and she saw that the morning sickness finally decided to rear its ugly head. Gaining her breath after the not so violent regurgitation of her lunch, Liyah pushed herself up as she dabbed her lips. There it was, a pregnant eighteen year old that may have to give up her active duty status to take care of a child; if she ever got home. She'll work things out to hide the pregnancy for as long as possible until she could speak with Rolande. But first, it was Henri she needed to speak to.

Part of her wanted to make sure that the child was born to parents who had bonded together in matrimony, but there was another part that told her that it wouldn't be so bad if that didn't happen. How was it that she arrived on the planet over five months ago and all that she had heard growing up about children and marriages seem to fall to the way side while she picked up the smaller stuff of D'Angeline culture? What could happen if Henri didn't acknowledge that the child was his? It could be seen as a bastard, unable to claim title or inheritance from either House. But the child was also part Tau'ri and there were who knew how many children born out of wedlock on Earth. Yet the agreement Liyah had with Rolande took precedence over everything else. She needed to speak with Henri before work spread like wildfire.

Walking the corridors to the Hall of Games she worried herself over the imagination that the nobles and other people she passed could see that she was pregnant. With any luck the tailor knew to keep his tongue until things could be figured out. Otherwise House Courcel would need to fill the position of royal tailor. Arriving at the Hall of Games, Liyah took the time to stand in the shadows and scanned the semi darken room filled with all levels of the nobility from simple lords and ladies all the way up to the handful of ducs and ducesses. It took her a minute to locate Henri sitting at one of the card tables and a few more before she reached him.

"I need to speak with you privately," she whispered in his ear, angling her body just enough to reach his ear. "I'd rather the topic not be overheard by those in this room right now."

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," one of the other nobles at the table greeted.

"Good afternoon, my lord," Liyah replied. "Would it trouble you all if I borrowed Lord Shahrizai here for a few minutes?"

The four young men shared looks in a silent conversation that Liyah followed that they weren't willing to end their hand early. Glancing over Henri's shoulder, she saw his hand and smiled. "You'll get this hand, I'm sure of this."

That caused the other men to fold their hands and Henri to reveal three of a kind. Henri collected his winnings as he stood. Liyah started for the door as her nerves started to work themselves into knots as she attempted to come up with how to start the conversation. How did women do it back on Earth? Did they just come out and say it or did they get creative with it? Reaching a spot that wasn't so populated near the door, Liyah turned around to find Henri right there behind her.

"What is it that couldn't wait until after the game?"

Liyah grabbed one of his hands and put it to her lower abdomen. "What do you think? And no, I'm not in the mood to do it here." She waited for Henri to make the connection with what she said and where his hand was. When he did, his face lit up, and Liyah put a silencing finger to her lips. "I don't want the news to go out just yet. I wanted you to know before anyone else. And to talk about…"

"We'll talk more later." Henri wrapped his arms around her. "But I would go speak with Rolande before he hears it second hand."

Liyah allowed herself to fall into the embrace, feeling oddly secure for the first time since arriving on the planet and being dragged into the politics of Terre d'Ange. That feeling had faded so much she couldn't remember when she last felt it; certainly long before Charlie killed himself. She wanted this to last for as long as possible.

"Are you okay, Princess?"

And she was snapped back to the present and Liyah gave one of Henri's shoulders a good thump with a fist. "How many times do I need to ask you to stop…"

"Calling you Princess? As long as I get a funny reaction like that from you, forever." Henri kissed her forehead. "Now go find the Dauphin and tell before one of these good for nothing nobles decide to spread the news."

Liyah smirked before she pecked her partner's lips and headed off to begin her search for the Dauphin; whom she hadn't really seen or spoken to since the little vacation to Kusheth. First place to check was Rolande's private office. Even with the wedding between him and Isabel after the final thaw, a matter of months if she was to judge the passing of time and seasons, Liyah figured that he could be there in the office. Poking her head into the office she didn't find him there. Running through all the areas she knew the Dauphin might be, Liyah visited each of them in turn. He wasn't at the training fields. She would have seen him in the Hall of Games. There wasn't anything planned for the day in Eisheth's Salon. Liyah finally resigned herself to the fact that Rolande might be with the Lady L'Envers there in the Palace or at the private residence of House L'Envers in the City.

In the wing that contained the suites for the Great Houses, Liyah slowed and looked further down the corridor as if she was a little child looking to see if there were any adults who might catch her. She caught herself, telling her that she was an eighteen year old who held an officer's rank and was a respected member of a highly classified military base on Earth; and she was a Princess of House Courcel, a Princess of the Blood since she had the Alteran gene that the D'Angelines believed to be passed down through Elua's line. That little bit Liyah had decided not to inform Rolande or Ganelon about, there was no point on telling them that the "blood of Elua" was nothing more than a gene passed down from whoever impersonated Elua and his companions.

Showing herself down the corridor, Liyah managed to locate the suite currently claimed by the L'Envers House. Knocking, she waited for an answer that seemed longer than it actually took; Liyah came face to face with one of the servants in the employ of L'Envers.

"May I help you, Your Highness?"

"I'm looking for Prince Rolande," Liyah replied, hoping she sounded more cordial than she was. "Is he here?"

"He is not. He and Lady Isabel has retired to the L'Envers' private City residence and don't plan on being back for the next few days."

Liyah held in the sigh. "Thank you. Could it be possible if you could send a message to him?" The servant nodded. "The message is that I need to tell him something that's for his ears only."

"Will do, Your Highness." The servant closed the door before Liyah could get a thank you out.

Liyah modeled off the dress the tailor had brought for the upcoming wedding for him and Henri. She actually liked the blend of off white and gold the tailor had gone with. When had that happened she wondered. Maybe there were some good things that came from her accepting to come to the Palace that first day. She started off as a tomboy who wasn't afraid to get dirty and mess around with the guys and changed into a young woman who modeled off the newer pieces of her wardrobe.

"You sure about the color selection?" Henri questioned the tailor. "The white might cause the bride to be to have an issue."

Liyah met the gaze of the tailor and she could see in his eyes that he wasn't looking forward to redoing the dress. Studying the dress in the mirror, she tilted her head at herself. "Could you dye the off white to something that might match the gold? And not piss off Isabel?"

The tailor stared at her in the mirror before turning his attention to the dress. "I could, there's time enough to do that. Forest green mayhap, that'll work. Or mayhap purple just to irritate Lady Isabel. What? You thought you were the only one that gets annoyed by her presence? I'll do a couple scrap pieces, one in each color, and bring them by for your choice, Your Highness."

She nodded and disappeared behind the changing screen. Stripping the dress off, she hung it over the top before putting on the day's outfit. Voices drifted over the screen as she put on the finishing touches of her dress. The tailor had already gone by the time she reemerged from behind the screen. In his place was Rolande speaking in hushed tones with Henri. Liyah kept by the changing screen, figuring she should let the two men talk. Henri had become important to her in way that even Rolande couldn't become. Even with Isabel between Liyah and Rolande, Liyah still saw the Dauphin as one of the few important and close men to her.

"Liyah," Rolande's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Henri here was just telling me a bit of news. How did you not tell me before now?"

"You were otherwise busy with someone else." Liyah moved over to the dining table and sat down, crossing one leg over the other at the knee. "And I shouldn't have to tell you how I feel about that particular person even if you don't want to hear it. A shame Anafiel's not welcomed at court."

"I thought you were told," Rolande said. "He's…not exactly welcomed back, but he hadn't been stripped of anything he may have held before writing that satire."

Liyah gave him a dismissive wave. "You're the one who didn't want to hear what we had to say about Isabel, so don't bring it up. Yes, I'm with child. I'll bet half a month's pay on Isabel throwing a fit once she learns the state I'm in." Liyah understood the drive that plagued many of the royal families to further the line and counted part of her bet that Isabel fell within that number.

"You really don't like Isabel?" Rolande surmised.

Liyah laughed. "That's saying it lightly, Dauphin." She leaned forward in the chair. "I despise her for what she did to Edmeé. I liked her. Hell, I could have grown to love her if she survived." She leaned back into the chair, daring Rolande to respond in some kind. "You accepted me into House Courcel under the belief that I was a woman who was otherwise unable to fend for herself in the wilds. Remember how you found me?"

"Sleeping on the ground under some sort of material I have no name for." Rolande shifted his weight.

Liyah took note of that. Good, let him get nervous. "It's called a tarp, something that we use on Earth for all sorts of stuff. Did you notice how I had it set up? I made a shelter out of it, would any D'Angeline woman have been able to think of that? Did you even notice how I had my camp set up?" Rolande shifted his gaze away from her. "That's right, you didn't. You just saw a strangely dressed woman who needed the help of the prince of Terre d'Ange." Liyah got to her feet and walked over to him. "Now, you put me into this position of being your own child until you impregnate Isabel; ensuring that Elua's line will continue. And…" She got to her feet. "To top that off, I am to act as the potential guardian and queen pro tempt in the very off chance that you, Ganelon, and Isabel all pass away."

Silence fell in the suite as Liyah finished her rant. To her, it felt like a weight was lifted off her chest. All that repressed thoughts and feelings hung in the air, causing an awkward silence. Rushing for the wardrobe, Liyah grabbed a cloak that was made of the recognizable Courcel blue and stormed from the suite. Pushing by the nobles who merely wished her a good day, she arrived at the stables and worked through the motions of saddling the mare Rolande had given her back in early autumn. Once mounted on the mare, Liyah raced from the stables.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

She slowed the mare as she neared the Stargate. The large grey device stood out in the open area against the white snow. Dismounting her mare and securing the animal on one of the trees she marked with Earth's point of origin, Liyah walked over to the DHD and stared at the symbols. What was she thinking coming back to the Gate; she had no point of reference and no point of origin for the planet she was on. That was Daniel's job not hers. She didn't even know what her job was when she was on SG-1. Just getting on the active military base was a fluke due to who her uncle was and because she kept her mouth shut for most of the time she had been there. Turning away from the DHD, Liyah looked over to the glen where she had taken shelter her first night on the planet. It would have worked for her, good cover, moderate hunting that she wouldn't mind working against. The moderate hunting would have given her something to do other than just sitting around waiting for spring.

A breeze caught her cloak, pulling it away from her. Shivering Liyah wondered if she would have really survived the winter. Three months of cold and snow, certainly not what she had prepared for on Earth. Staring at one of the point of origins she had carved into the tree, Liyah started moving her head a little to a beat that came to her. There had been a day when Daniel had been working on translations and he had the Broadway musical soundtrack of The Ling King in the background. She had passed by when there had been some sort of chanting going on and asked what it meant. Pulling out her knife from a boot, Liyah got to work carving a word or two into each of the trees with Earth's point of origin. She finished up as the Gate activated. In a panic, she moved her mare in the hopes of hiding from whoever was coming through. She hadn't thought of bringing her nine millimeter, but who would have really attacked a member of House Courcel?

Her stomach wouldn't settle as she watched to see who or what would come through the event horizon. A lone figure emerged and from where she hid, Liyah couldn't see any detail other than dark grey armor. Daring to step out of what little shadow she had, Liyah ventured a closer look. That was definitely Jaffa armor, and definitely a Serpent Guard. Her heart threatened to give her position away just as easily as the mare would. Securing the mare up, Liyah used the trees as cover in an attempt to get closer to the Serpent Guard. If she could do that, then it might be a simple thing to drive her knife into his stomach, killing both symbiote and Jaffa alike.

The Serpent head opened into the position that would reveal a face. A few more feet and Liyah would have to make a charge for it. At the last tree, she steeled herself to the possibility that she was facing death at the hand of a lone Jaffa who was curiously missing a staff weapon. Tightening her grip on the knife, Liyah started off slow from the trees, angling herself to be in the Jaffa's blind spot. She sped up and came up short when the Jaffa turned in her direction and revealed the face of "Bra'tac?"

"Tau'ri," he replied. "What are you doing so far from home?"

"Wormhole jumped Gates…I think." Liyah looked around. "I don't even know what planet I'm on; or how to figure out how to get home. I've been otherwise been preoccupied here."

"It is called Capros; a planet that was used by the Gao'uld for a breeding ground," the elder Jaffa told her.

"I haven't seen any evidence of a Gao'uld presence." Liyah pulled the cloak around her in an attempt to stop the chill from stealing away her body heat. "Not in this land anyway. It could be possible that the people on this planet weren't brought here by a Gao'uld."

"Who know, Young One," Bra'tac said. "But I will dial Earth for you." He moves for the DHD.

"No, wait." How could Liyah explain to him that if all that she wanted to go home, she couldn't leave the planet just yet? There were people on this planet that were relying on her and on both that cared for her. "There's…things I have to do here before I leave. But I'd love it if you just pass on the message that I'm here and I'm well? And give them the Gate address."

Bra'tac didn't look pleased with her request, but he nodded. "I will tell Hammond of Texas your message. You look well for a woman with child."

Liyah smirked before she turned and retrieved her mare. Clouds had been gathering and if she was lucky, she could reach the City before it started to snow. Following the path she had taken to the Gate was easy at first, even when the first snowflakes started to fall. But when the flakes got bigger and came down at a faster but not enough for a snowstorm rate, Liyah urged the mare into a trot. The City was a good hour ride from the Gate if she remembered right. She should make it if the weather stayed as it was. Making the halfway mark, Liyah sensed that the weather was starting to turn for the worse and pushed the mare into a dead run and hoped that she would hold out until they reached the City. From the gate, Liyah would dismount and walk the rest of the way.

The snow was blinding when Liyah came up to the City gate with the mare foaming at her muzzle. Dismounting as the guards called out to her to announce who she was, Liyah shouted up her title of Princess and her ties to House Courcel even as the gate was opened to admit her. The snow was at a blizzard level now and she kept her head down and peered out from under the cloak's hood just to see where she was and where she had to go. Finally reaching the Palace district, Liyah could barely feel her fingers between holding the reins of the horse and keeping the cloak closed around her. Stumbling into the stable, she handed the reins over to a stable hand she attempted to reach one of the fire pits before collapsing.

"She's running a fever and has the chills," a man spoke in a hush tone. "I suggest bed rest and a bland, hot diet for the next couple of weeks. Contact me if she doesn't improve in three weeks."

The mattress sank as someone set down next to her. "What were you thinking going out in that snowstorm, Princess?"

She moaned as she turned her head and worked on opening her eyes. "There wasn't one when I left the Palace." A coughing fit came around before she could continue. "I got caught in it on my way back." Liyah flexed her hands in a slow and deliberate manner to make sure she had full use of them. It seemed like there was still full motion in them, she must have still been unconscious when feeling came back to them. "I could use something to eat if I can keep it down."

"Consider it done, Liyah."

She closed her eyes as Henri stood from the bed and went off to put her food request. The last thought she remembered was for the child she was carrying, hoping she didn't lose it. She refused to think for the moment how losing children would have been a common thing in medieval Europe. When she opened her eyes, Liyah found that Henri had pulled up a chair to the side of the bed and had fallen asleep with his head propped on his arms. How long had she been sleeping? Pulling the blankets around her, Liyah curled up in a ball in an attempt to stop shivering. Mentally listing off the symptoms, she came to the conclusion that she had the flu and would be over it within a couple weeks. Maybe in the morning she could order a cold bath to help break the fever.

She eased her body into a kneeling position at the tub and dipped a hand into the water. "It's supposed to be a cool bath, not a cooking pot."

"We have followed your instructions, Your Highness," Adeline replied, sounding frazzled. "The water's been brought in chilled."

"Is this chilled to you?" Liyah hated nagging like that to her two most trusted women in her staff, but she hadn't suffered through several bouts of the flu without relying on chicken noodle soup and ice baths. "Bring in snow from the courtyard."

Adeline nodded and left the bathroom with her eyes averted down. Liyah closed her eyes and put her wet hand to her face in an attempt to cool it off. Wrapped up in a thick robe, she was tempted to jump into the bath water right then and relax. Three days of battling the flu and she was ready to strip down and roll around the courtyard. After a couple buckets of snow had been dumped into the tub, Liyah nodded and stripped off the robe before easing herself into the cool water. It was a little colder than she had wanted it, but the temperature would have to do. Reclining a bit and closing her eyes, Liyah could just pick out places in the SGC, her uncle's place, the woods that surround it. All those places were blurred, like she had spent too much time away from them.

"Feeling better, Princess?" A hand rested on her forehead. "Feels like your fever might have broken. I wouldn't have thought of a snow bath."

"It's something I've picked up." She opened her eyes enough to see Henri sitting next to the tub. "I feel better, even if the fever's broken." She put a hand to her lower abdomen, aware of what was taking refuge there. "Have you come to check up on me in place of the chirurgeon?"

"As anyone would check on their partner," Henri assured her. "Any sign that the child…"

Liyah shook her head. "I haven't seen or felt any sign that I've lost it." How could she explain to a man who might not understand the concept of miscarriage? "I've managed to keep down some food over the course of the day." She slid her body so her head went into the water, her hair fanning out around her head. Surfacing when she couldn't hold her breath any longer, she found a tray of food set up for her.

"I figured you should try and eat something," Henri told her.

"Maybe I should get out of the tub before I eat." She eased herself to her feet and stepped out of the tub. Reaching for the robe, she wrapped it around her and secured it with the belt. A couple of chairs had appeared at the table. "Thank you, Henri."

"For what?"

"Taking care of me while I'm sick."

More than a week after her race back to the Palace from the Gate, Liyah was certain that the child in her was still alive and growing well for it. At her best guess, three months pregnant and what food she had managed to keep down from the nausea caused by the flu came up from morning sickness. Due to that, she took to carrying some sort of food with her to snack on. In the months since the Longest Night, even in the past few weeks alone, the gossip has been that she and Henri were lovers, consorts even. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. She understood that many D'Angelines took lovers on the side of their husbands and wives and would frequent the Night Court. Consorts seemed to fall under the same category of husband and wife. So were did her relationship with Henri fall? Would it be so bad if she claimed him as a consort; it had been done before in the history of House Courcel.

Why was she remotely worried about what people said of her and her personal relationship with Henri? It wasn't like she went out and flaunted her issues. Or was it because she was involved with one of the Shahrizai clan? Liyah hadn't received any word from any Shahrizai that she should move on to another man. None of the nobles who resided in the Palace or the City had stepped up or whispered in the right ear that she should separate herself now before the child was born and tied herself to the Shahrizai. Did that mean she settled for Henri? Maybe. And what about getting home to Earth? The book Anafiel had given her laid off to a side forgotten along with all the notes and translations she had made from them. There was the hope that Bra'tec would contact the SGC and tell them where she was, but that was fading with each passing day.

Liyah eased into the Hall of Games, keeping to the walls in the off chance her stomach decided it had enough of whatever food she was snacking on. There was a crowd around a particular table. Curious, she slid through the crowd and found a shoulder to peer over. At the table sat Rolande and another man that Liyah wasn't able to place off hand. The two were locked in a battle of arm wrestling and the other man had the upper hand. Rolande's hand hit the table and there were cheers and groans from the crowd as money exchanged hands.

"Is there anyone else who wish to challenge me?" the unknown man called out.

"You've clearly shown you cannot be beaten, Somerville," Rolande countered.

"I'll take a shot at it," Liyah spoke up. She felt eyes fall upon her as the crowd immediately around her parted.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

There were murmurs from the crowd as Somerville laughed.

"You can't be serious, child."

"I'm dead serious, my lord Somerville," she replied, taking the chair across from him. "I'm already hearing bets taking place. Besides, what's worse, declining a challenge made by a woman when you asked for one or losing to a woman?"

The crowd went silent as they all waited for Somerville's answer.

Finally he shrugged. "I don't see why not."

The bets started up again as Liyah squared herself to Somerville and offered up her right arm. He accepted and Liyah adjusted her elbow just slightly toward him. Someone counted off and she resisted his effort to put the back of her hand to the table. She pulled his arm back toward her, aiming for her left corner of the table. The more she pulled, the less she heard around her. Somerville worked harder to regain the ground he was losing. Liyah didn't stop until she felt the thud of Somerville's hand on the table. Leaning back in the chair and regaining her breath, Liyah smirked at the young man sitting across from her.

"I'm surprised, my lady," Somerville said. "I hadn't thought that you would have lasted that long."

"You wouldn't say that if I was a man," Liyah countered.

"Please accept my apologies, my lady."

Liyah acted as if she debated to accept or not before nodding. "Accepted, Lord Somerville." She eased herself to her feet. "Mayhap we could have a rematch in the future."

Somerville chuckled. "I'll get back to you."

Liyah gave him a polite curtsy before removing herself from the circle and finding Rolande in the back.

He smiled at her as he handed over several gold coins. "Your cut from your little fight with Percy Somerville."

Liyah accepted the coins and studied one of them. "What title does Lord Somerville hold to place him here?"

"He's my uncle on my mother's side."

Liyah forced herself to keep quiet. That was a big slip on her part, thinking that all except the Royal Family within the Palace were unrelated to the throne in some way.

"Don't worry about it." Rolande gestured her to walk with him. "I'm glad to see you're doing better."

"I'm used to being laid up like that once in a while. How's the planning for the wedding?"

"The finer details are being seen too and Isabel assures me that her dress is in the final stages." There was something in Rolande's voice that didn't quite convince Liyah that he believed that the wedding between himself and Isabel was a good idea. "Is everything okay with you?"

She fingered one of the coins as she worked out how to form her words. "I was thinking…I know it's important to know that any child bears is yours," Liyah began. "And that may extend to the nobility as well. I still need to talk with Henri about this, but I would like to see my child born into marriage."

"Well…I never expected to hear that from you."

"We both know I can't claim noble blood, we've had the discussion before." Her mind eye's flashed an image of the chair room she had discovered and have yet to return to. She had a passing thought of taking Rolande there and explaining her theory behind the Blood of Elua. "But given how I'm a member of House Courcel – a noble house I might remind you – and pregnant, how would that might look to the other Houses?"

"In a land where one could have as many lovers as they wish?"

"If they had a consort or married partner. Would there be any serious objection to Henri and I joining together in marriage?" Liyah stopped and turned to face the Dauphin.

He stopped and stared off a little in thought. "I don't see any that might come from my father or many of those who hold hereditary titles. There's bound to be a few who might speak up against it. Do you love him?"

"I have grown to love him, and will well into the future."

"Then I have all the answers I need." He leaned in. "I suggest going to see Elua's priest in the temple."

"I hope you don't hate me for this," Liyah called out, hoping Henri was in the suite.

"Hate you for what?" He appeared from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips.

"I've made an appointment for us to go see one of Elua's priests in two hours." She moved over to her wardrobe and fumbled through it in an attempt to find something she would prefer to wear to her own wedding than what she had on.

Arms wrapped around her waist. "Why the rush when we have all the time in the world?"

Liyah pulled her arms from her dresses and leaned back a little into Henri. "There's so many reasons why, which one do you want to hear first?"

"I don't think so; I believe I know them." He nuzzled his nose into her hair. "So, once you're dressed, we have time to kill. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking… looking for a jeweler." She could stand there longer if she could, but there was the matter of a time frame. "Can you let me get dressed so we can leave?"

"Only if I get to watch."

Liyah halfheartedly elbowed Henri in the side before freeing herself from him to dress.

Jack would be laughing at her if he knew she was in what passed as a high end jewelry store in Medieval France. But this was what she wanted to do, finding two rings that would signify that she and Henri were married. If that made Isabel furious, that would make Liyah's day. She had finally decided on a gold band with a small diamond mounted on it before making sure it fit even as the jeweler assured her that she and Henri could return for a proper fitting after the ceremony. Looking back to a ring with silver – platinum a modern jeweler might tell her – interwoven bands, two of which have accent light blue gems that might be blue topaz on them, and a darker colored blue the name of which escaped Liyah at the moment for the main gem. Behind her, she sensed Henri shift his weight between feet in a silent impatience. Liyah settled on the two tone blue ring and paid the jeweler for the two rings with the assurance they'll return for alterations if needed.

Stepping out into the spring sun, Liyah linked an arm with Henri's as they merged into the traffic. There was little need for the carriage that bore House Courcel crest to announce that someone was making a trip to Elua's Temple after visiting a jeweler. It didn't matter since a good number of the people that dared to brave the early spring weather seemed to recognize her. She worked on not putting her free hand to the pouch that contained some coins and the two rings, afraid that the gesture might give away the intentions she and Henri had.

Arriving at Elua's Temple, Liyah found an acolyte stepping forward to greet them and to direct them over to a bench so they would remove both footwear and stockings before being led into the sanctuary. Liyah had been told what to expect, but she hadn't fully expected to see an open roof with the corners marked with four pillars and save for a board around the perimeter of the sanctuary, it was all free to grow wild. Two people, a man in a blue robe and a woman in a red robe, were standing in front of the effigy of Elua. An image of the Virgin Mary flashed in Liyah's mind as Elua held his arms and hands out in a similar fashion. Two things did set Elua apart from Mary aside from gender, one of his palms bore the cut he made with the knife in the other.

"Are you sure about this?" Henri whispered.

"Positive." Liyah turned to him as she pulled out her ring, putting it into his hand. "I want to make a life here with you, whatever I had on my home world is gone." She turned and walked to stand before both priest and priestess.

"Welcome Your Highness," Elua's priest greeted. "My lord Shahrizai. Are you two certain that you enter into this marriage with love for each other?"

Liyah nodded. She turned to face Henri as the priest bent down to touch the earth before standing and extending his arms out to embrace the sky. A thumb pressed against her forehead with some sort of oil and evoked Elua's blessing. The priestess stepped forward and repeated the priest's movements and evoked Naamah's blessing. If asked, she couldn't remember what the vows were or when precisely they were prompted to exchange rings, but she remembered when they were asked to seal the union with a kiss. Her body relaxed into it and everything melted away before Henri pulled away.

"Congratulations, Your Highness," the priest spoke. "And you as well, Lord Shahrizai."

The palace hummed along as it always did, giving no hint that rumor had spread about their visit to Elua's Temple. Liyah saw that as a good sign since she wanted to speak with Rolande before her marriage became public knowledge.

"How dare you upstage me?"

And there went Liyah's hope of Isabel not learning of the trip. Liyah put a smile on and turned toward Lady L'Envers. "Upstage you, how?"

Isabel came with a half foot of Liyah. "You know perfectly well what I mean. Did you honestly believe that your visit to Elua's Temple would go unnoticed?"

"I went to pray, Lady Isabel," Liyah spoke, taking a step back. "If you excuse me, I would like to go about the rest of my day without being accused of upstaging someone." She moved to side step around Isabel only to have her arm be grabbed by the purple eyed woman.

"You best be careful, parasite," Isabel hissed. "You won't last long if Dauphin Rolande passes away."

Liyah pulled her arm free. "We'll see about that, now won't we?" She started down the corridor, holding her head high. After some feet, she spun around and lifted up her left hand to show the ring. "If you must know, this is why I went to Elua's Temple." Turning back around, Liyah heard Isabel yelling at her. She smiled at the knowledge that she just made Isabel very upset. It wasn't how she wanted the future Princess Consort to learn of her marriage, but it was better than to have Isabel storming into her private chambers again. Now it was onto finding Rolande before word reached him.

Stepping into Rolande's office, Liyah found Henri had beaten her and was in a conversation with the Dauphin, both had a glass of wine in hand. She slid over to Henri's side and turned her attention to Rolande.

"Henri just told me," he said, leaning in to give her a kiss in greeting. "Congratulations."

Liyah met him half way and returned the kiss. "Thank you. Isabel's not happy about it; I met her on the way here."

Rolande took a sip of his wine. "Oh I imagine she isn't. Which most likely means she would want to add some sort of detail that you didn't."

"She already has most of the nobility attending, including her family, and what seems like a quarter of the population of L'Agnce," Liyah pointed out. "And there's bound to be a reception to last the entire night. I had a marriage that was officiated by one of Elua's priests and one of Naamah's priestesses. Maybe it'll be better that Henri and I took our leave back to Kusheth until the wedding."

"The wedding's next week, Liyah," Henri reminded her. "We'd just have to turn right back around when we get there."

"What about the hunting lodge outside the city? It'll take use a couple of hours to get there."

"House Courcel holds lodgings within the city," Rolande brought up. "And there's some lodges outside as well."

"No thank you." For as much as Rolande had done for her, good and bad, Liyah didn't want to accept more from him that belonged to her adopted House. Sure she had the ability to access the funds linked to the House and access to any and all properties owned by the crown and House, but Liyah still held onto that little bit of hope that someone from the SGC would arrive. "Not right now, anyway," she finished in a polite manner. "You have a wedding to look forward too."


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't posted in a while. There's a not so big surprise at the end. Non-Smut.

Chapter 19

Liyah adjusted her dress and ran a hand over her now obvious protruding lower abdomen. She made a mental note to send word to the tailor that she'd want a wardrobe that would see her through the next few months until her last trimester. Four months pregnant, she wondered if she could last another nine months. She had taken every step and precaution she could remember taking, wine in moderation, more protein and healthy fats. In place of the wine, she had taken to drinking more juices made from apples imported from the orchards owned and ran by Percy's family. Percy had sent her several barrels of the finest apple juice and cider from the previous harvest.

"Nearly ready, love?" Henri called out. "It'll take time to arrive at the Temple."

"I'm ready to welcome this child into the world." Liyah turned to head for the door. "But best not have Isabel upset that we didn't show to the ceremony." She allowed her mind to wander a little as they made their way to the courtyard where their carriage waited. If her math was good, she had spent nearly six months on the planet, maybe about three of those she had spent pregnant, had a lover for about the same span of time, and married to that lover for about a week. It seemed like those six months went by faster than she thought.

"Are you okay, Liyah?" Henri asked as the carriage jostled into motion.

"Just thinking. Nothing to concern yourself over." There was no point on having Henri being concerned over what she shouldn't even concern herself over. Looking out of the carriage window, Liyah couldn't help but notice the general feel of the crowds were joyous about the marriage of the day. The day was still early and she half expected Isabel to give some sort of personal rub to her.

The carriage ride was short and Liyah was assisted out of the box. Already it looked like half of the nobility had arrived. Many turned as she walked toward the Temple and bowed or curtsied to her. Behind her she heard whispers and murmurs about how she was going to give Henri a title that was tied to House Courcel or to the Crown. She hadn't even thought of that and wasn't really concerned about it. If there was a true need for Henri to have a title, it would be brought to her attention.

Entering the antechamber and removing her footwear, Liyah saw more nobles loitering around in the sanctuary though one stood out among them. His headwear was reminiscent of what Liyah remembered as a burnoose; something those who lived in the Middle East wore to keep their faces protected from the environment. The fabric hung loose and the face was exposed to Rolande. He waved her over when he saw her.

"Liyah, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine," he began. "This is Barquiel L'Envers."

Liyah came up beside Rolande and saw the same purple eyes Isabel had. "L'Envers, as in …"

"House L'Envers, brother to Isabel," Barquiel snarked. "Surely the Dauphin had seen to your education of the different Houses."

"He has," Liyah stepped up the defense. "The fault is mine in failure in keeping up with it." She fought the urge to cross her arms, Barquiel was going to be another thorn in her side if she ever saw one coming.

"Give her a break, Barquiel," Rolande cut in. "We've grown to know what she's still learning."

Liyah met Barquiel's gaze for a few minutes before he broke contact. She smirked, feeling a little better about gaining an upper hand over the L'Envers.

"Barquiel's the duc of Namarre," Rolande told her. "He had been one of those who had been with me during my time at the University of Tiberium."

Liyah nodded, taking in the tidbit of information. She moved at Rolande's touch on her arm and joined him standing near Elua's priest and Naamah's priestess. Neither member of the priesthood had presided over her own wedding, which relieved her to a point. Soon the nobles filed in and Liyah stood by silently as those present turned and watched Isabel make her entrance into the sanctuary.

She wasn't sure how many glasses of wine she consumed, but it was enough for her to feel the effects of it. After pulling a staff member aside and requesting apple juice from her private stock, Liyah sat by and merely observed the nobility and other guests mingling and dancing. Her mind wandered back to when she was young enough to have the dream of royalty in some sense. Marrying a prince, having access to all the opulence, all that was put out by the media. Now she was turned off by the idea of being royal or holding a noble title. Her position was nothing more than a farce and meager protection that might vanish if anything happened to Rolande. As much as she hated to admit the fact that she was afraid of the day that came and she was left to fend for herself in the nest of vipers.

"You look troubled, Liyah?" a semi-familiar voice broke into her thoughts.

Giving her head a little shake to bring her back to focus, she found Gasper standing before her. "Thinking things I shouldn't just yet."

"Care to talk about it?" Gasper motioned over to a table.

Liyah didn't shrug off the gesture, the pressure in her lower back had caused all sensation to be cut off, leaving it feeling her lower back slightly numb. "I can't help but feel like the day that Rolande passes away, something I hope won't happen for years, that all that I have will be lost in one way or another and that I'll be right where I was when he and Anafiel found me."

"So you think that what he did by making you a member of House Courcel would just go away when death calls for him?"

A servant came over and handed over a glass of apple juice that Liyah had requested. She accepted it and took a sip before turning her attention back to Gasper. "We both know I'm not a true D'Angeline and probably don't have a drop of royal or ichor blood in my veins. Even though it's old news, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone still remembers how I arrived. Yes, I'm a member of House Courcel only by adoption."

"Not a true D'Angeline?" The young man laughed. "You've made so much progress I don't even remember who you were when you arrived. I assure you that you are as much a D'Angeline as any of us in this ballroom."

Spring wore into summer and Liyah spent most of her time sequestered in her own suite. She escaped her suite to the Hall of Games when she wanted to be around people who weren't attempting to further their political gain or to the long forgotten wing of the Palace when she wanted to escape Henri. The apparition that had named itself Merlin never showed up again, but Liyah had gleaned a little more from the data that had been left on the console. Thoughts of how Sam and Daniel would enjoy having days to spend within the room passed through the room, but Liyah did her best not to dwell on those. Liyah discovered that the Alterans who had settled in what would become Terre d'Ange had a particular gene that allowed them to activate the chair and use that as a control device of a sort for defensive purposes. She didn't see a time that this chamber would ever be used, but it was something that was good to know that she could.

Henri attempted to get her to leave the Palace ever since Rolande and Isabel's wedding. She understood why he did that in a way, and the temptation was there. She did her best to avoid running into the Princess Consort, a task that had been easy enough turned difficult since the spring wedding. Matters didn't improve when rumors began to circulate that the Princess Consort is certain she's with child. That was all fine and good to Liyah, she didn't want to be second or even third in line for the throne. But she had tied herself and all of her children to not only the Courcel family and House but to the rigors of the crown and all the laws that governed the land.

A benign alert sounded, causing Liyah to jerk away from the console and dart for the door. She hadn't expected anyone to wander down the long forgotten wing of the Palace, but figured out how to activate the alarm to go off whenever someone wandered in. Cracking the door open, she listened for the muffled footsteps that approached the door. Easing the door back, Liyah dimmed the lights and found one of the darker corners. If she could avoid being caught by whoever got curious and get out without much of a problem, that'll be good. From where she hid, she heard the door open and someone walk into the chamber, activating the lights. Other than the footwear on the floor – something Liyah still hadn't figured what it was made of – she didn't hear anything. Peering out to see who had gained the courage to see the unused wing, Liyah found it was Henri.

If Liyah thought she was shocked when she first found the highly technological room, Henri looked like he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. Debating with herself whether she should come out of the shadows and attempt to explain what was there, Liyah didn't hear the footsteps had stopped.

"Come out from there," Henri instructed. "I know you're there."

A thought struck Liyah but she struck it down. As much as she would love to have a nice long session to reacquaint herself with Henri's body, she wasn't sure if she could handle it being seven months pregnant. Taking a breath to settle her nerves, Liyah stepped down from the shadows.

"Liyah? What are you doing here?"

"Research. I can't be telling Ganelon or Rolande about this." Liyah waddled over to the chair. "Ganelon hasn't spoken so much as a word to me in the whole year and months since my arrival. And Rolande's too caught up with Isabel and making sure she's happy to worry about what else is going on."

"So…what is all of this?" Henri paced around the chamber, taking more of it in.

"From what I understand, some sort of outpost. There's a good chance it was built for research and as a defense. It's a struggle since I had to relearn the written language that the people used."

"And you think you can control whatever's in here?"

"If I knew what was in here and what this chair does, but I don't. Yet I'm confident enough I can use it if Terre d'Ange falls under attack from a force that has technology that matches or exceeds what's in this chamber."

She bit into the pillow as a wave of pain so extreme she couldn't put on a level passed through her abdomen. When it finally faded to a point she could move, Liyah reached out in search of Henri; shaking him awake when her hand found him.

"Go get the chirurgeon," she instructed. "The child's coming now."

As Henri stumbled out of bed and out of their suite, Liyah attempted to do the math, but when another sharp pain racked her body. Disconnected thoughts passed through her mind of high child mortality rates in the Middle Ages and of large families within the same time period, causing Liyah to wonder if her child and any later siblings would survive. She refused to believe that her child would suffer a stillborn birth fate.

There was a sudden flurry of activity in the suite and it migrated over to the bed. Someone sat on the edge of Liyah's side of the bed and introduced themselves at the chirurgeon before slipping her hand up between Liyah's legs. She tensed up a little from the quick unfamiliar hand that just invaded her private area. With a few words, the chirurgeon told those at the bed that Liyah was nearly ready to deliver. How could that happen when she had just woken minutes before?

How long did the night wear on? Liyah couldn't remember between the endless walking around the suite and the corridor just out of the door and the pain that seemed bent on ripping her apart. The sun had risen and the Palace was soon buzzing with the news of Liyah's labor and looming delivery. She had wanted Henri there with her, but it wasn't something that had been done and wouldn't change just for her. Just when she thought death was at the door knocking for her, the chirurgeon took one last hand inspection and found that the child Liyah had been carrying was already crowning. Being guided, Liyah pushed with the pressure building until it was gone. Someone came in and cut the cord and both left the bed to tend to whatever Liyah just pushed out of her body. A high pitched cry broke over the murmuring medics and Liyah collapsed back into her pillows.

"It's a daughter," the chirurgeon told her, handing Liyah a little wrapped bundle.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** So sorry about not keeping this more updated. Just finished with Nano this past November. I added a little smut at the end to make it up for everyone.

Chapter 20

She eased the dress over her head and tied the stays just enough to make it look like they were tight against her torso. After three days in bed, Liyah was ready to get back out into the social world of the Palace. Everyone from her two ladies all the way up to Rolande had urged her to remain in bed, but she ignored them. Three days and she hadn't shown any sign of post labor and delivery infection, and she was tired of being pampered to.

"I'd really like it if you remained in bed for another day or two," Henri attempted one last time.

"Women in my country have done this for years." Liyah brushed the skirt and turned to her husband. "First world medicine and all."

"Mayhap one day you could show me this world of yours."

Liyah settled herself with a breath. She hadn't thought of Earth since giving up the quest of finding the coordinates back. "I promise I will one day." She gathered up Embre who looked up at her with the piercing blue eyes that was a Shahrizai trait. "Now, can we go out? I'm tired of seeing these four walls."

Henri nodded and saw to opening the door himself. Liyah stepped out into the corridor as Isabel passed by. The Princess Consort stopped for a few seconds as she gave Liyah a glare out from the corner of her eye before continuing on her way.

"Don't worry about her. I know some people who want to see their little cousin."

Liyah followed along, stopping every few feet as various member of the nobility wanted to see the youngest member of House Courcel and Shahrizai. She understood where they were going, having visited the Shahrizai suite many times since the beginning of her relationship with Henri. How long Liyah was there with her Shahrizai side of the family, she didn't know, and was for some reason assured that they would do their best to take care of her. Leaving them, Liyah sent word she wished for the carriage to be prepared as she went in search of Rolande.

"I'm sorry I hadn't come to visit before," the dauphin told her when Liyah found him going over parchments with the Royal Commander. "It seems that the Skaldi are testing the borders again."

"So what does that mean for us?" Hearing that the borders were being tested didn't bode well for Liyah.

"So far we've increased patrols in Camlach," Rolande told her.

"And I'll be leaving to join them before the day's done," Percy added. "With luck the Skaldi will be chased back to wherever they came from."

"I hope it can be done without losing a lot of our forces." She feared that Rolande might get the idea in his head that he would go out to the front lines and lead a charge.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head off," Percy told her. "You just let us men handle the bloody part of war and you can go about doing whatever embroidry project you were doing."

Liyah half snorted. "Don't be mistaken that just because I'm a woman that I can't handle the sights and smells of battle. Women may not actively participate in battle here, but where I come from, women serve actively in the military in all aspects."

"Then you should join us on the front lines. Let me find you armor that would fit and a small sword," Percy half joked.

"Not necessary, cousin," Rolande cut in. "Liyah has duties here. Go head, Percy. I'll see you soon enough. I need to speak with Liyah in private." He waited until the door closed. "I feel like I've been relying on you more and more, Liyah. I ask yet one more thing from you. I want you, and Anafiel, to swear that you would watch over my child and make sure that they would ascend the throne in the events that I perish in battle."

Liyah frown a little at hearing that Rolande mentioned Anafiel. The two of them had a falling out, but it seemed that the two men mended their bond. "When do you want to do that?"

"When Isabel gives birth in another couple months. Will you do this for me?"

There wasn't much she could gain in swearing the oath, but there wasn't much she could lose in it as well. "I see nothing to prevent me from doing it."

"Thank you, Liyah."

The days passed and winter came in with a blizzard that slowed everything in the city. Liyah had watched Embre grow and showed signs of personality. She didn't like having to bind her daughter to be in the line of a throne neither of then had any right to claim. It seemed like it had been two years ago Liyah had wanted to return to Earth. Now she couldn't really picture being anywhere. A life where she had the love and support of a husand and having the ability to give someone what her own mother hadn't been able to give to her.

When the first signs of the blizzards were seen, Liyah had slipped back into the royal stables from a visit to Anafiel with Embre. Sure it had been a risk, but she hadn't wanted to bother any of the guards and livery in the stables to hook up a carriage and escort her through the city. If word got back to Rolande, or gods forbide Isabel then Rolande, she would deal with him if he brought the subject up. The streets had been quiet and Liyah had made sure her infant daughter had been wrapped up and protected from the cold. She would keep an eye on Embre in the next few weeks to make sure the two month old didn't develop a cold or flu.

A muffled cry of pain bounced down the hall as Liyah approached her suite. Continuing down the hallway, she came to a stop at the closed door that led into the dauphin's chambers. A small crowd had started to form as she stood there and listened to the screams.

"She's not due for time yet." The voice was stressed. "She won't have anyone but the midwives in there."

"Then there's no point on me going in there." Liyah turned and looked at Rolande. "Especially when I'm holding my own child." She started back down the corridor toward her suite, hoping to spend some leisure time.

Hours passed by as the blizzard raged on, Shuffling of feet were a near constant out in the corridor. She wasn't sure at what point the palace quieted down or when Henri returned to the suite smelling a little of alcohol and boosting of his winnings from the Hall of Games.

"Isabel's making quite a scene," he said as someone ran past the closed door. "I wonder if that child would ever come."

"It could take a day or two for a child to be born," Liyah replied, barely looking up from the book she had been reading the past few hours.

"So it seems." He walked over and leaned down and kissed a cheek. "I'm feeling a little lonely."

Liyah chuckled more to herself as she closed the book. Embre was sleeping for the time being not that far off and Madine was minding the infant. "And how do you plan on fixing that?" She set the book on the table and pushed herself to her feet.

"Oh, I don't know." He reached out and eased her away from the chair. "Maybe get you out of those clothes that smell faintly of horse. Then maybe get these clothes off of me. After that, I have no idea."

"You mean like this?" Liyah removed her hands from Henri's and pulled a string of one of her stays, causing her dress to hang loose on her body. Maybe she should have watched a few more romantic comedies and taken notes on how to seductively remove her clothes. Of course the actresses in the movies never had to deal with medieval dresses. She then reached out and undid Henri's shirt. His breathing had quicken a little as Liyah eased his shirt off his torso, revealing the good build. Running her hands over the bare skin, she barely touched her lips to his.

"You've been to Heliotrope," Henri said.

Liyah shook her head. "Never have been to the Night Court as you had promised. But I wanted to try something." A hand dove down and brushed against his breeches and felt he grown excited. But she had something in mind. Guiding Henri back and sitting on the foot end of the bed, Liyah worked one arm than the other before allowing the dress to drop and pool at her feet. Left with the chemise, she attempted a sultry walk and tripped up. Landing on her knees, Liyah felt her hands slide up Henri's thighs and came to rest at the stays of the breeches. His breath hitched as she worked the stays open and teased his phallus out. Easing her mouth over it, she heard a gasp as Henri fell back on the bed. Working him, Liyah stopped when it felt like he was going to climax.

Hearing a disappointed sound from her husband, Liyah eased herself to her feet and pulled the chemise up over her head. Still between Henri's legs, she tightened up when a sudden hand slipped between hers. Relaxing her body, a finger on the intruding hand teased at her bud, working her body to the brink before pulling away. Feeling her juices coat her nether region thoroughly, Liyah pulled one leg up on one side of Henri's lap, then the other, holding herself just above the quivering member of her partner. He brought his hips up, brushing himself against her, teasing her.

"Okay, that's enough teasing." Liyah adjusted Henri's phallus and eased it in. Shifting her hips, she worked in a slow motion to tease even more.

"I thought no more teasing," Henri said, attempting to sit up.

"I like teasing you." She pushed him onto his back. "Would you be able to get this from any of the Night Court?" Moving her hips, she rested her body against his as she worked a nipple into erectness with her tongue.

A shuddered breath came from Henri. "It's possible, but I doubt any would be able to work me up so quickly."

"So nice to know." Liyah increased her speed a little, wanting to bring them both to climax.

Henri wrapped his arms around her and adjusted his legs to flip her onto her back. "I'm going have to take you to Valerian. You might like it." He thrusted into her as he latched his mouth onto a nipple.

Her breathing heavy, her hips buckling, Liyah worked on building her ectasy. "Val...later. Me...now."

"Oh...You're making out to be an excellent Mandrake already." He moved to the other nipple, moving in tandem with Liyah's hips.

Liyah seemed to feel like Henri was nearing his climax and met him in her own when he finally spilled his seed in her. "Then we'll go...another day."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Liyah had lost track of time as she watched her daughter grew in that fast pace that infants did into toddlers. At nearly two years old, Embre was mere months older than Ysandre. Liyah had made sure that the two girls spent time with each other, and it made sense. One day, Embre would possibly be Ysandre's stand in heir. Liyah wondered where that would leave her when everything was done and the little princess had grown, had her own family, and sat on the throne when her grandfather and father passed away. It might finally give her the time to put into finding a way home. She hadn't heard from Bra'tec since the snow storm that first winter, and no message came through. Maybe it was time she took up her abandoned notes and see if she could decipher a way home.

"You look lost," Rolande's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Mmm?" Liyah blinked a few times, coming back from wherever her mind had gone too, and turned her attention to the dauphin. She had since stopped looking over the papers in Rolande's office. "What's going on?"

"Anafiel and I are going to Camlach, to the front lines."

She had hoped the two men wouldn't be required to go, trusting them beyond a doubt even when they had their lover's spat. There were others in the Palace she trusted, Percy and Ghislain to name a couple; but Somerville was already out with the Camlach forces. "I saw this coming, sort of. I hoped it wouldn't have come to pass."

"What would you have done if your father gives you a command and is expected you to follow it?"

"Nothing." It was true, Liyah didn't know her father. All her mother told her was that he was some guy for a one night fling. "Never knew him and my mother wouldn't talk about him."

"Then what of your mother, or other family?"

"Mother had been on and off drugs for as long as I knew her." She could be dead for all Liyah knew now. Essentially abandoned at her uncle's at the age of ten, Liyah never saw her mother again. "I was young when she finally left me. My uncle's the only family I have left." She wondered what he was going through when she hadn't emerged through the Gate at the SGC.

"So what will you do if you ever saw your uncle again?"

She shrugged. The idea of actually seeing Jack again was just that, an idea. She have told herself time and time again that there wasn't a single chance in hell that she wouldn't be able to see him again. "I wouldn't know; depends on how I saw him again." She shifted through the papers. "But I don't plan on see him any time soon, so there's no real reason or point to think on it."

"I wish I knew what to do with you," Rolande said after a while.

"I do as well. When are you and Anafiel leaving for the front lines?"

"Two weeks."

The two weeks had passed quicker than she had expected, It had been spread to those in Parliment and stressed to Ganelon that with Rolande's absense, that Liyah should be given the same respect and diginity he would be given. She hadn't so sure about it, she stressed again that she didn't want to take on the role of Dauphine. Still not wholly approving of both Anafiel and Rolande leaving for the front line, Liyah wondered if she had been male, there wouldn't be a problem with her being able to accompany them.

Lounging on the bed that Rolande and Isabel shared, Liyah laid on her stomach and watched the two men strap on each other's armor. After a few years of marriage with Henri, and a few long awaited visits to the Night Court, she had grown immune to the childish glances she might have taken when Rolande and Anafiel had stood before her in the nude.

"You'll make sure he comes back with his shield and not on it," Liyah told Anafiel. Yet another lesson that she learned from either Daniel or a television show on the History channel about the Spartan people. The wives would hand the men their shield and essentially tell them to come back with it on their arms or be carried back on it.

"You know I'll do my best, Dauphine," Anafiel replied.

"Don't worry too much, Liyah," Rolande attempted to reassure her. "We'll be safe enough."

Liyah frowned, not so sure about it. From what she knew of the Skaldi, they resembled the Norse tribes on Earth way back when. "Safe enough doesn't give me any comfort."

"You don't really understand," the Dauphin said, finishing a strap.

"I do understand." Liyah shifted around and worked herself off the bed. "I've seen things you can't possibly begin to understand because I'm in the military on my planet. I've seen people get seriously injured, die at the scene of the fight from weaponry that's more advanced than those of my own people. You presume that I don't really understand what happens on the battlefield because I'm a woman, and here in Terre d'Ange, it isn't a woman's place to be on the front lines. I know people die in battles, I've seen a man so close to death, he was hospitalized for weeks after the fire fight." That fire fight on Abydos still haunted her dreams from time to time, "Don't think for a second just because I wear a dress most days doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

Rolande turned from Anafiel and eased over to stand before Liyah. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you're not from this planet, that is how well you've learned and blended into our culture."

Adapt or die, it had been that simple. A few years ago, Liyah was willing to spend time out in the wilds in the attempt to return home. The next day she had been "discovered" by Rolande and Anafiel and taken in like a lost dog. Not that she could complain now; she could have died that first winter. "I would forget, then something would come up and I would remember something of home. The past few years have been the most stable in my life that I could ever recall." She fought against losing control of her emotions, There was no way she was going to show weakness in front of the two men.

Rolande reached out and pulled Liyah into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Liyah. You know I wouldn't put you into danger. I don't want to divide my attention between watching over you and fighting." He pulled back enough to look her in the eye. "Knowing that you're here in the danger of the Palace instead of the battlefield puts me at ease. With you watching over Ysandre, and dealing with Isabel, I know you'll be well in all the years to come. You have a wonderful husband, a beautiful daughter, and I have a feeling you'll have more to love before too long."

She tilted her head, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Rolande took one of her hands and placed it over her lower abdomen. "But I wouldn't say for sure you're with child again."

She pressed her hand a little against her abdomen, trying to feel what Rolande hinted at. She swore she felt that area was a little firmer, hinting at she could be pregnant. "Are you sure?"

"I've heard rumors."

Liyah shook her head, but it nearly added up. It had been a couple months since she remembered last seeing signs of nature sayig "Hey, you're not pregnant, here's a week's worth of blood and other discharge. Oh, and severe cramps."

"I hope to see the newest addition to House Courcel when we return," Rolande said.

"If I'm pregnant," Liyah pointed out. "It could just be fat."

"Let her be, Rolande," Anafiel chided. "I'm sure she'll send word if she is indeed with child or not when we're out in the field."

She nodded. "When I know for certain, I'll send word."

"Good." Rolande leaned in and kissed her forehead before heading for the door.

Liyah followed along after them as a sense of foreboding came on her.

The company that Anafiel and Rolande were in had been gone for a few weeks, and Liyah was positive she was pregant. She still couldn't figure out how Rolande knew before she did. She owed him and Anafiel a letter saying as much, but how? Pacing the suite, she was attempting to mentally word the letter before sitting and putting quil to paper.

"You look worried, love," Henri called out. "What is it?"

"I don't know how to tell Rolande and Anafiel that I'm with child." She watched the realizatio dawned on Henri that she was pregnant.

Laughing, he rushed over to her and twirled her around up in his arms. "I can't believe it. I thought that one night..."

Liyah shrugged as she was put back on her feet. "I guess I wasn't ovulating." Not that Henri would understand what ovulating meant. "I don't wanna beat around the bush in the letter..."

"Just tell them, love," Henri chuckled. "They'll be thrilled."

She hoped the two men would be as she sat down to pen the letter.

A letter sealed with Rolande's mark sat waiting for her on the dining table. It seemed like it took longer to arrive than it did. Breaking the seal, she read the elegant scroll that belonged to Anafiel tellig her that they were proud that she was with child again and were looking forward to seeing it soon. They were hoping to be back in the City before the birth, but didn't have their return set in stone. She hoped they would return before too long. Anafiel also spoke of one of the men in the company getting with a young woman, and he suspected getting a child on her. Shaking her head at that little piece of news, Liyah wondered what she could do for the young woman. Anafiel closed off the letter with love from both him and Rolande in the hope of a swift return.

Voices brought the news to her that Rolande's company had joined with Prince Benedicte and Percy Somerville in what had already been named Battle of the Three Princes. Something had happened, rumor had it that Rolande's standard carrier's mount had stumbled and fell, leaving the Dauphin leading the charge alone and being killed by the Skaldi. She forced herself to remain calm as she sent for Henri and their daught on her way to the throne room. Isabel was already there with a two year old Ysandre in her harms and Ganelon on the throne. The Princess Consort glared at Liyah as she approached the throne.

"You have no business here," the woman spat.

"Your late husband had made sure that I did," Liyah returned. "We all know that Ysandre is the true Dauphine, I only stand to act as guardian if Elua forbid either the king or yourself die."

"You have no place to speak here." Isabel turned to Ganelon and gestured to Liyah. "Please, Your Majesty."

"She has every right to be here," Ganelon put the Princess Consort in her place. "She is a member of House Courcel, and ranking member of the family after myself."

That was the first in the few short years she had been on the planet and residing in the Palace that Liyah had heard Ganelon accept her as a member of his House. Even if they all knew she bore no ichor in her veins.

"Now, Liyah," Ganelon continued. "Is it possible for you to assist in the funeral arrangements?"

A hand rested on her upper back, giving her the strength to hold back the dams. "I will do my best, Your Majesty."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

She stared at the body laid out in state. In her short life, she hadn't encountered death with the exception of Charlie. Unable to figure out how she didn't deal with her cousin's death, Liyah wasn't sure how she worked herself up to be within feet of the desceased Dauphin. It was a bit unnerving to be so close to a body that had been alive the last time she had seen him. Yet here she was easing her way into the throne room empty of all but the pyre that Rolande had been laid on. It was irrational to be so ... uneasy near the dead. Never had wanting the position she was in to begin with, Liyah finally reached Rolande.

"Why did you have to go and be so rash? Why didn't you stop when your standard barrer fell? Didn't you sense that there had been no one with you? You knew from day one that I didn't want to be first...second...whatever, in line for the throne. I was born a commoner and I'll die as one." Liyah turned away from the pyre. "I don't know what you expected from me. I had a crappy childhood, no real father figure. Mother was non-existanct." She turned back to face the pyre. "How do you expect me to even be a good mother to my children with that history?"

"You've done rather well so far," a voice called out. "Are you really going to let your past dictate what you do now?"

"How else would I have survived?" Liyah turned to see Henri approaching her. "The only constant that I remember having was my uncle. I don't know what the first thing is about raising a child. Or what a functional family's supposed to be like." There had been a small portion she had that when her aunt and uncle formally became her guardians. She was about ten when that happened. Charlie had been nearly a year old at the time.

"Because you've done wonders with Embre." Henri came up and took her hands in his. "And Ysandre whenever Isabel allowed it. Have you notced how well they get along; our daughter and theirs?"

She had, and it had surprised and worried her a little. "I'm scared that I'd mess up somehow. I wasn't born royal, wasn't meant to be noble. I was born as a commoner who had no aspirations. Now I'm on a planet where I'm possibly the second most powerful person in the country. I don't like it."

The procession from the Palace to Elua's Temple had been a somber affair. Liyah had dressed in a black dress and managed to get Embre into one as well. Henri wore dark, bordering black clothing. Liyah fought against the use of a carriage to Elua's Temple, wanting to show the people that the royal family stood united. Isabel had been the first to reject the idea, as Liyah expected. Ganelon agreed with the widowed Princess Consort and Liyah made sure that her own family took another. Arriving at the Temple, Liyah mingled with the crowd already gathered after removing her footwear. Some offered their condolences while others offered quiet congratualtions on becoming the Dauphine Regent. She didn't have the heart to tell anyone different. When everyone had gathered, Elua's priest had called out for everyone to gather around and began the euology for the deceased prince. Liyah sat in the front row that had been reserved for the immediate family, feeling more out of place than when she first arrived in the Palace. At one point, the priest asked her to stand and give a few words. Her stomach instantly gained butterflies as she eased to her feet.

"Prince Rolande had seen a young woman and taken a chance to give her shelter," she started. "For that, I'm beyond grateful. He never asked about my history or what brought me here, He loved this country to the point he gave his life." She turned a little to look at the body laid out. "It's an honor to call him family."

The trousers were a little tight, but I had to escape the Palace for a little while. Finding a way to put on a belt, I strapped on the thigh holster for my side arm and headed out the backways of the Palace. I had enough of being among the power hungry and crown grabbing for a time. Leaving the suite, I made my way through to the stables and waited patiently while the stable hand readied the mare that Rolande had given me a few years ago. She had aged well and looked like she would be put out to pasture in the next few. Mounting, I eased on out into the spring air and made my way through the City. The mare wanted to run, but I refused to let her until we passed the gates.

Reaching the Gate, I reined her in, stopping so I could dismount. Allowing the mare to graze, I stepped over to the DHD and wondered how lucky I could get if I pressed seven symbols and make contact with someone who could contact Earth. Not so lucky if it had been a few years since Bra'tec's arrival. Yet lucky enough to hear the Gate start activating the first couple of symbols. Rushing over to the mare, I tugged her over to the tree line, hoping her large frame wouldn't give me away. The event horizon stablized and four familiar dressed people stepped through. Why did they look so familiar? One with gray hair spoke as the others moved about. One headed for the DHD while the other three, including Gray Hair, spanned out from the Gate.

One, a woman from what I could make out, reached the tree line and stopped at one. "Sir, look," she called out. "Someone's left Earth's point of origin on this tree."

"And here as well," the dark skinned man called out.

"So someone left us a message," Gray Hair suggested.

"Could it be..."

"It has been five weeks Captain Carter," Dark Skin added, joining the the two. "I will not be surprised if Lieutenant O'Neill has survived this long."

Carter; the name was so familiar, it was right at that wall I had put up when I decided to make a life here on the planet. If that was Carter, then that was T...

"I don't know, Teal'c," Carter replied. "She's tough, but to be here surviving for five weeks..."

It didn't add up. I had been on the planet for five years plus a couple, so how did that equate to nearly five weeks in Earth time? Yet it explained how little I ages in those years.

"Liyah's tough," Uncle added. "If she was here, it hasn't been recently. There would be signs of a camp site and hunting."

Not that I had the chance to set up a camp site. Peering around the tree I managed to hide behind, I watched Teal'c meander away a little, looking down at the ground. Well, there went my hiding spot if he found the hoof prints of the mare. Steeling myself, I tied the mare to the tree and snuck around where I could come up at an angle to Uncle and Sam. There had been a witty comment in mind for what Uncle said about the camp site and hunting, but then I wondered how long it would take for any one of them to realize I was there.

"Well, I got the way home," Daniel announced as he came up. "Any signs of life, Captain?"

"There seems to be a large settlement about an hour that way." Sam motioned in the direction of the City of Elua.

"Well, let's go and say hi," Uncle suggested. "Teal'c, let's go!"

"Colonel, there appears to be a horse over here," came the Jaffa's reply.

"So there's someone hiding on us," Sam surmised.

"Not really hiding if they're right next to you," I finally spoke up, surprised that Uncle, Sam, nor Daniel saw that I was standing with them. Stifling a laugh when all three spun at my words, two bringing up their weapons. "Hey, Teal'c, mind bringing the mare over? I don't wanna be leaving her behind."


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update this earlier. There is smut at the end.

Chapter 23

She wasn't sure what to do. The team obviously hadn't expected to not only find her but alive and well. Walking the mare, she kept within earshot as the team had fanned out. Knowing there wasn't much in the way of trouble between the Gate and the City, Liyah wasn't all that worried about an ambush. Her thoughts were spinning with what Ganelon and the nobility would think when she returned with SG-1.

"So, Liyah," Daniel broke into her thoughts. "You said it's been about five years since arriving?"

"Yeah, about. I don't get, never did quite figure it out."

"Sam says it could be due to the plantary orbit of this planet around its sun."

Liyah half chuckled. "Always something astronomical with her."

"I couldn't help but notice something..."

"Yet you're the only one that's mentioned something. Just...don't say anything to Uncle. I'm trying to figure out how to tell him." She hoped neither Henri or Embre came up to them as she took them to see Ganelon.

Liyah waved up at the guards as she passed through the City gates. She sensed the team taking in the happy greeting of the guards to her. In the time between the Gate and the City, she still hadn't figured out how to explain to them how she had been adopted into the ruling House and had nearly sixteen years until the heir reached her majority. And that Liyah's first born child was Ysandre's heir until she bore her own. Pointing out certain areas of the City, making special note of Mont Nuit and the area at its base, Liyah did her best to be a tour guide as she led the way to the Palace.

Finally reaching the relative safety of the royal stables, she handed off the mare to the approaching stable hand and motioned the team into the Palace. Using what back routes she could, Liyah finally emerged into the Palace proper and took a deep breath to center herself before motioning her friends and Uncle out. Flashes of memory of when she first arrived passed through her mind as she led the way to Ganelon's office. The nobles they passed whispered amongst themselves and Liyah was willing to bet that word of the strange people from the Gods' Door would spread like wildfire and the whole City would be buzzing about it for weeks.

"So, who are we going to go see?" Jack finally spoke up.

"Ganelon, the king of Terre d'Ange. We've gone through a rough time recently; with the Dauphin being killed in the Battle of Three Princes." Oh geez, there she went talking like the team knew what she was talking about.

"Dauphin?" Sam questioned.

"The heir apparent of the throne." Liyah stopped and turned to her Uncle and three friends. "Terre d'Ange is a monarchy, not a kingdom. And from what I've gathered in the few years I've been here, it's akin to France way back when in Earth's time line. The dauphin, or dauphine, is the heir apparent and their husband or wife hold the title of Prince or Princess Consort. Ganelon hasn't really been a talker before his son's death, and he's grieved since then. I consider myself lucky for the most not to have dealt with him often." Sighing, she turned back around and came face to face with Isabel. "Not now, Isabel. I'm passing through on business."

"You keep your flithy little spawn away from my daughter," the other woman spat.

"As long as she is your daughter's heir, and I a member of House Courcel, you know that's not going to happen." Liyah glared at the widowed Princess Consort. "And I still rank higher than you, Princess diva." Behind her, she heard Jack and Daniel talking; probably Jack asking what she and Isabel were saying and Daniel running a quick translation, and Jack summing it up in layman terms. "So, step out of my way."

Isabel stood there for a few minutes before finally stepping off to a side. Liyah motioned for the others to pass by to make sure that the widow didn't attempt anything. She caught up to have them staring at her like she had dried sleep spit half way up her cheek.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"Isabel L'Envers, member of House L'Envers. Widowed Princess Consort of Rolande. She's had an issue with me ever since day one." Sighing, she started off again for Ganelon's office.

It was chilled even in late summer, gossip was that members of Ganelon's own staff attempted to light a fire for him, but he refused all attempts. In a way she couldn't blame him, but after three months it seemed like it was time to move one. "Your Majesty," she called out, opening the door. "I have guests for you to meet. From my home planet." Not like he ever believed her anyway.

"Send them away."

"Then I will go as well." She stepped closer to the desk. "And we both know what will happen if that occurs." She watched as the realization dawned on the aging king's face. "I doubt you'll remember our talks a few years ago about me starting the bridge between your people and mine?" He nodded, the sense he had little desire to continue the conversation. "This SG-1. Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c." Liyah motioned to each person as she introduced them. Behind her, Daniel was speaking, probably doing his best to translate.

"And what does this SG-1 want?" the king demanded.

"To establish relations with Terre d'Ange," Liyah restated from their original talks some five years. "Unless you're unwilling to leave your granddaughter to fight those who seek her throne and crown without aid." It was a risky card she played, but she wasn't going to put on the table and not follow it up. "If she requires aid, all I have to do is make one call and it'll come."

"And what will they require in return?"

Liyah turned back, translating the question.

"That you get to come back with us when we return," Jack offered up. "It's only fair."

"I can't go back. I have...obligations here I can't leave unattended."

"What obligations? You survived long enough in this trip into Medieval Times."

As if to answer her uncle's question, the office door opened and Henri walked in. Mentally sighing, she figured to do one thing at a time and introduce him to the team. "This is Henri, my husband."

"So it's true," the Shahrizai stated. "You're leaving."

Liyah shot him a look. "Never believe the gossip." She wasn't sure how she was able to slip between English and D'Angeline so easily. "We married a few years ago."

"How is a husb..."

"I promised Rolande when I first arrived and he took me in that I would stand as his heir until he begot one and stood as a guardian," Liyah cut off off Sam. "He got one, a two year old who's months younger than my daughter. Her mother's the woman that got into my face on our way here. Regardless of how the Princess Consort views me, I've promised her late husband I would watch over and make sure their daughter inherited what is hers." She wasn't sure how else she could explain it.

"I don't care about promises made five weeks ago," Jack half raised his voice. "You're..."

"I'm not having this conversation here," Liyah cut in. "We came here for possible alliance talks, which I've laid the brickwork for all that time ago; which has fallen apart thanks to your stubbornness in getting me home." She turned and curtsied slightly to Ganelon and shouldered her way through the team.

"Liyah, wait!"

"Why? So I can dragged back to Earth? I made a promise, and I intend on keeping regardless if it's been five weeks or five years." She wanted to get back to her suite so the Palace didn't have more gossip flying around.

"Why's it so important that you keep this promise of yours?"

Stopping feet from the suite door, she turned to face her uncle. It was the one face she feared of never seeing again even in her memory. "Because I didn't want Rolande's future children to grow up without any stability in their life. I've seen what happens if that doesn't happen." She turned away, waiting to gather Embre from the tutor she and Ysandre shared, only to be have an arm caught.

"Liyah." It was one word, and it was enough to break past her brick wall. "I'm sorry. I hadn't know it meant so much to you."

"Barely had a mother, never had a father. Save for you." She turned to face her uncle before easing her way from him down the corridor. "Is it so wrong in wanting to keep the semblance of family even for a little while?"

"Is that what all of this about?" There was worry in his voice, like he was finally being shown something that was right there in his face. "Giving someone else what you hadn't?"

"Partially. I've gotten ... accustomed to the life of a royal. And the food's not bad; richer in taste, none of the shit that's in the food back on Earth." Liyah reached the door of the nursery and heard two young voices reciting the letters of the D'Angeline alphabet. She leaned on the door frame and watched the young Dauphine and the closest person she had to a sister turn to concentrate on writing the letters. "The Dauphine, Ysandre de la Courcel," Liyah whispered, motioning to the blonde haired girl. "And my daughter, Embre Shahrizai de la Courcel. Both are in line for the throne; second and third to be specific."

"And you're not willing to part even for a little while?"

"If what Sam said is true about time passes between here and Earth, a day there is a month here. I...I don't know what could happen if I step through the event horizon."

"What are you..."

She turned to her uncle. "I'm pregnant."

Liyah must have spoken louder than intended, for the tutor had turned her attention to the door, which resulted in the two toddlers turning their attention as well.

"Mama," Embre called out, getting up from the small table and rushed over to Liyah. Behind the toddler, the tutor called out for her to behave as a princess and walk, but Liyah waved it off before kneeling to catch her daughter. "Me and 'Andre are learning letters."

"That's very good, my little flame," Liyah praised. "Would you and the young princess like to greet someone; they've come a long way to visit."

"Are you sure about that, Your Highness?" the tutor questioned, her eyes on Jack.

"Positive. I trust this man and those who came with him with my life. Including the Nubian looking man." She wondered how much stranger Teal'c looked to the D'Angelines if she and her fellow Americans looked to them. "Ysandre, would you like to meet him?"

"Yes, Auntie Li." The two year old walked over as Liyah released Embre and adjusted her kneeling position.

"Princess Ysandre, meet Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of SG-1 of Earth. And my uncle." Liyah turned her attention to Jack. "Uncle, meet the Dauphine Ysandre de la Courcel, daughter of Rolande de la Courcel and granddaughter of Ganelon de la Courcel." She hoped there was enough names for each person to understand who was who even with the difference in language. "Sorry about the language barrier; I could translate..." She stopped when Jack put up a hand.

"I'll ask Daniel..."

"Do you really wanna ask Daniel for translations?" Liyah stood. "I've been around him enough to know he'll babble more than give needed information."

"Mama, who that?"

Liyah followed the point of her daughter to see Teal'c standing steps behind Jack. "That, little flame, is Teal'c. He may look mean, but he's a real softy at heart." She made a mental note to begin teaching Embre and Ysandre some English. Maybe some others could be taught it as well. Anafiel came to mind. She stood and managed to get her daughter up in her arms and walked over to Teal'c. The tutor was nervously shifting her weight, but Liyah didn't care. Coming up to Teal'c, Liyah shifted Embre on her hip. "Teal'c, this is my daughter Embre. Embre, meet Teal'c."

"Pleasure to meet you, Embre O'Neill," Teal'c greeted.

The toddler chuckled. "You talk funny."

"So do you," Liyah smiled.

"Your Highness," the tutor spoke up. "I naturally assume that the day's lesson is over?"

Liyah turned. "I'm sorry, Lady Danielle, it is. I'll take the Dauphine as well. Let Isabel come fume at me when she's ready." She passed Embre over to Teal'c and motioned for Ysandre to come over. Taking her hand, Liyah led the way to her suite.

Liyah paced the suite, debating what to do. The want to return to Earth, but fear of what could happen if she stepped into the wormhole while pregnant weighed on her mind. Nothing had been done before to her knowledge. She still worried about Embre's health, all the colds and what not that a two year old would have gotten, she didn't get. Liyah could only put it down to the D'Angeline blood.

"Sit down before you put a hole in the floor," Henri told her.

"I don't know what to do, love. I can finally go home, but I don't know what it'd do to the child I carry." She flopped down in a chair. "And I don't want to leave with a broken promise."

"You could always come back a few times a month."

"That means a few times a day back on Earth." Liyah shifted up a little more in the chair. "The way Sam explained is that, a week there equates roughly a year here, so a day there would be about a month here. Hours are days, minutes are hours, and so on. I've been through the Gate countless times, but always going through like that will eventually take a toll." She sighed. "Maybe I should stay here and go visit Earth until Ysandre's eighteen."

"And miss all that's happened on this Earth of yours?" Henri came up to kneel in front of her, taking her hands in his. "I've spoken with Captain Carter and Doctor Jackson. Both told me how your disappearance severely effected Colonel O'Neill. I don't want you to be thinking only for this planet, but yours as well."

"I've long ago given up hope of getting back to Earth; adopting this planet as mine." She looked down to their hands. "I never expected them to show up after all this time."

His hands pulled away. "So...you're going back with them?"

"No; not right away." Liyah looked up, moving her hands to his face. "I want to stay here with you and the family I built here." She brought his face in toward hers, kissing him in a way she felt like this might be their last time together. She sensed his hands slid over her thighs up to her waist, coming to rest just below her chest before going around to her back and unfastened the stays. Her own hands moved to open up his shirt, revealing his smooth skin. The stays of the dress finally came loose enough for Liyah to shimmy herself out of the top.

"Why are we doing this?" Henri asked, his voice going half husky.

"Why not? Don't stop to ask questions." Liyah attacked him again, latching onto his neck as she half fell out of the chair in her attempt remove his shirt. Unsure how it was removed, she didn't care anyway, Moving down, she suckled one of his nipples and eased the other with a hand while the other worked on the stays of his breeches. Her womanhood was aching for relief, but she wasn't ready for it just yet. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt what remained of her dress being removed from her body as she fished her hand into Henri's breeches. Already semi-erect, she moved down with a trail of heated kisses, she took him into her mouth.

Moans erupted from her partner prompted her to move faster, getting him ready for her, before she realized the table had been turned on her. Now he was over her and repeated the same she had done to him. Her hips buckled when a hand reached her core, wanting the release even more. He positioned himself just right and thrusted into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. She reached out to him, runninng her finger tips over his torso. Shifting slightly, she managed to get him sitting on the floor against the chair and she in his lap and moved her hips in a thrusting motion. Working her body, she pressed her chest against his as he attacked her lips, working their pleasure to that moment when nothing else mattered.

Crying out when her womenhood clamped down on him in climax, Liyah collapsed against Henri, coming back to the sensation of having their bodies pressing together in all sense of the matter.


End file.
